Mil Cosas Bellas TRADUCCION
by amy-lee-malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy lucha contra una fortuna cambiante, una horrible guerra, y un encantamiento inusual, con la ayuda de un preocupado profesor, un sabio elfo doméstico y un inesperado amigo Gryffindor. SLASH H/D
1. Chapter 1

**A Thousand Beautiful Things**

**Notas de la Traductora**: Hola a todos aquí está una nueva traducción. Esta historia es muy famosa en el fandom angloparlante, me he topado con muchas recomendaciones en distintos sitios, y al final la encontré. Obviamente la autora me dió su autorización para esta traducción, y se siente muy emocionada, porque sería la cuarta traducción, ya ha sido llevada al Portugués, la traducción Rusa va avanzando, y la Checa también, ahora nos toca a los hispanos disfrutarla, espero no defraudarlos.

Debo decir, que esta historia está entre mis 5 preferidas, no he leído una historia parecida, y me place el traerla hasta ustedes, está muy bien escrita y tiene una trama sin igual. Consta de nueve capítulos, cada uno de aprox. 25 páginas, así que agradeceré su paciencia. Tiene una secuela, que también traduciré, se llama 'Delicate Sound of Thunder' (Delicado Sonido del Trueno) Espero que la aprecien tanto como yo. Como siempre agradeceré sus reviews, ya que yo los traduciré y los enviaré a la autora para que ella sepa que su historia está siendo aceptada, así que no se detengan. Sin más, solo les digo **Disfruten!!**

**A Thousand Beautiful Things**

**Mil cosas bellas**

Por: Duinn Fionn

Traducción: amy-lee-malfoy

Draco Malfoy lucha contra una fortuna cambiante, una horrible guerra, y un encantamiento inusual, con la ayuda de un preocupado profesor, un sabio elfo doméstico y un inesperado amigo Gryffindor.

Rating – R

Pareja – HP/DM

Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling y por lo tanto de su propiedad así como de varias editoriales, incluidos Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y de Warner Bros. Inc, No se hace dinero y no se infringen los derechos de autor o los de una marca registrada. (N/T: Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince nunca pasó)

Muchas gracias a mis betas: Isis, Aja, y Zionsstarfish. Más notas de la autora al final del capítulo 9.

...

**Capítulo 1**

_Every day I write the list of reasons why I still believe they do exis__t (a thousand beautiful things)_

_**Cada día escribo una lista de razones por las que aún creo que existen (mil cosas bellas).**_

A Thousand Beautiful Things - Annie Lennox

"Cuál es tu memoria más vieja de mí Dean?"

Dean Thomas permitió que una sonrisa cruzara su cara. Seamus había llegado a la etapa de la noche en la que el balance entre la hora tardía y la cantidad justa de licor lo hacían melancólico e introspectivo. Era un estado de ánimo que encajaba bastante bien con el suyo.

"Ya lo sabes. Nuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts, en primer año. Me diste mi primer rana de chocolate, y después me dijiste historias de cómo fue crecer en una familia mágica"

"Mitad mágica"

"Mitad mágica. Aún así, tú tuviste la mitad importante. Para alguien como yo, del lado Este de Londres muggle, eras bastante impresionante"

Seamus logró sonreír un poco después de un largo trago de su bebida. "Yo era impresionante para _cualquiera_ compañero"

"Y después ambos sacamos nuestras varitas-"

"Sauce, pelo de sirena, veinticinco centímetros -"

"Veintitrés" le recordó Dean.

Seamus se movió un poco para sacar su varita, pero se detuvo antes de que lo hiciera Dean, "Ha crecido desde entonces" bromeó.

"Mentiroso. De todas formas, me enseñaste cómo desabrochar las túnicas de las chicas"

"Oh cierto, Recuerdas a Susan Bones? Estaba tan desconcertada"

"Claro que sí! Pensé que te iba a convertir en un eunuco"

"Ese fuiste tú" dijo Seamus, "Yo fui el que la convenció de no hacerlo"

Dean rió, "Y esa chica de sexto curso, pervertido"

"Era talentoso no? Te enseñé todo lo que sabes. Todo lo importante"

"Talentoso? Probablemente las chicas tenían otra palabra para eso" Captó la atención del mesero y tocó su copa vacía, asintiendo ante la pregunta deletreada de _rellenar?_. Había sido su turno para escoger el lugar de las bebidas, y esta noche había optado por este bar muggle de jazz, cercano a la estación de King's Cross.

Seamus jamás se quejaba ante sus paseos por toda la ciudad – Dean rara vez visitaba el mismo lugar dos veces – pero cuando era su turno, siempre terminaban en el mismo bar para magos cerca del Ministerio.

"Vamos, las chicas me adoraban en la escuela"

Dean asintió cortésmente, aunque tenía sus dudas. "Y tú? Misma pregunta"

"Dibujaste un retrato para mí esa primer semana"

Dean no lo recordaba, "De tí?"

"No, de Neville, entre toda la gente. Pero incluso en ese momento pensé que eras talentoso"

Estaba conmovido ante el simple recuerdo – había esperado algún tipo de respuesta sarcástica. "Gracias Seamus"

"Desearía haberla conservado – Podría hacer una fortuna con una pieza original del arte inicial de Dean Thomas"

"Nah, tendría que estar muerto. Y no es una sugerencia Seamus"

"Yo? No para nada. Quién saldría conmigo por unos tragos?"

"Y qué le pasó al retrato?"

"Scabbers se apropió. Lo masticó todo y lo tuve que tirar. Espero que le haya dado diarrea"

Acompañados del piano suave, continuaron recordando. Algunas de sus historias raras los redujeron a serios ataques de risa, pero esas memorias felices fueron interrumpidas muy seguido por los recuerdos de lo que había seguido, dejando a Dean sintiendo melancolía por alguien cercano que no había sobrevivido a la guerra.

"La primera vez que ví a los gemelos Weasley estaban probando un extraño hechizo colorante. Estabas ahí esa noche?" preguntó Seamus.

"Claro que sí! Todos en la Sala Común tenían la piel roja o amarilla. En tí no se distinguía mucho, te hizo ver un poco bronceado, es todo"

"Recuerdo haber tropezado con una pila de libros una vez y detrás de ellos estaba Hermione"

"En Encantamientos? Lo recuerdo, prácticamente la aplanaste" dijo Seamus.

"Sí, ella casi me maldice por eso, pero Flitwick estaba cerca"

"Recuerdas que una vez Padma Patil intentó transformar una pluma en una almohada y en vez de eso se encontró con un consolador?"

Dean sonrió ahogadamente – había olvidado eso. "La cara de McGonagall cuando lo vió-"

"La cara de Padma fue peor"

"Qué hay de la mañana en que Lavender derramó su caldero en Pociones y nos puso a todos a dormir por el resto del día?" Dean aún podía recordar cómo se veían todos cuando por fin despertaron – despeinados y con líneas raras en sus caras por dormir sobre plumas y libros.

Seamus rió divertido, "Y Malfoy despertó con el peor caso de pelo de cama que jamás haya visto"

"Oh, cierto, recuerdo eso! Se veía peor de lo que se vió esa vez que Harry lo maldijo en el Expreso de Hogwarts, de regreso a casa"

"Cuál vez?"

Dean asintió, "Buen punto"

"Por María y José – Malfoy y su fetiche con el cabello. Demonios, aún es quisquilloso al respecto no lo crees?"

"No quiero morder la mano que me alimenta" Dean se puso serio, "Recuerdo que, después de la batalla final... no le importaba mucho. Tú no lo viste ese día, pero yo -"

Seamus estiró una mano y la puso sobre el brazo de Dean, "No amigo, sin historias de guerra. No esta noche. No quieres poner sentimental a un irlandés, cierto?"

Dean sabía lo que estaba preguntando de verdad. "Está bien, ya lo superé. Bueno, el noventa y nueve porciento superado"

Seamus sonrió, "Cuando sea el cien. Me lo dirás?"

"Serás el primero en saberlo. Lo prometo. No más secretos entre nosotros. Estoy cansado de eso" Dean devolvió la sonrisa y se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido en meses. "Así que puedes hablar de Malfoy todo lo que quieras"

"Sin memorias de la guerra. Y mis recuerdos de Malfoy en la escuela son horribles"

Dean se puso pensativo por un minuto. "Yo recuerdo una buena"

Seamus dió otro trago a su botella. "Entonces, habla"

"Fue en sexto año, Pociones, cuando Snape empezó a faltar a clases más y más"

"La primavera antes de que se fuera con los Mortífagos?"

"Exacto. Pomfrey lo suplía. Pero no siempre teníamos clase de pociones cuando ella estaba ahí. Ese día, ella trajo algo que parecía un Pensadero – sólo lo usamos una vez, y no puedo recordar cómo se llamaba. Tú lo recuerdas?"

Seamus asintió, "En vez de líquido, estaba lleno con arena o algo así, no es cierto?"

"Sí, y Pomfrey quería que nosotros lo usáramos para sacar nuestra memoria más importante, algo que pensáramos que era el centro de nuestras vidas. Para concentrarnos en ello, cuando necesitáramos algo feliz para hacer un iPatronus/i Pero nunca lo pude hacer"

"Yo tampoco" dijo Seamus sonriente, "Es decir, Qué edad teníamos? Dieciséis? Qué idea podíamos tener nosotros de lo que era el centro de nuestras vidas? Más allá del Quidditch, evitar las tareas, y las chicas? Ella debió saber que fallaríamos. Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacerlo funcionar"

Dean frunció el ceño un poco, "No, es que no lo recuerdas? Malfoy pudo. Todos lo vimos recrear la cosa que era más importante para él, ahí en la arena. Ni siquiera sudó un poco al hacerlo, fue tan simple para él. Pero recuerdas que era?"

Seamus negó con la cabeza, "No, qué? Una pila de galeones? Un conjunto de túnicas de diseñador? Tal vez un peine incrustado con perlas?"

"No" titubeó un poco, "Era Malfoy Manor, una imagen perfecta de ella, justo ahí en el tazón de arena de Pomfrey"

La sonrisa de Seamus se desvaneció y le tomó un tiempo contestar, "Eso explica mucho, no lo crees?"

"Mucho, pero no todo"

...

Cientos de kilómetros más lejos, el objeto de su conversación pateaba la puerta del estudio de su padre con sus pies perfectamente cubiertos por un par de zapatos bastante caros. El sonido haciendo eco en los corredores fue lo que finalmente despertó a Sully, el elfo doméstico de la Mansión.

"El amo Draco está queriendo entrar?" pudo preguntar entre los golpes de los pies contra la puerta sellada. Draco le regaló una mirada deliberada pero no contestó.

Dió un último vistazo a la cara de su amo, fiero en su determinación, y chasqueó sus largos dedos. La puerta se abrió, y él entró antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Sully entro nerviosamente, casi pisando sus talones. No le preguntó nada más, sino que se ocupó en preparar la habitación, encendiendo las antorchas y el fuego en la chimenea. Él esperó, sin moverse y en silencio, hasta que ella terminó.

Había evitado visitar este cuarto hasta esta noche. No había estado dentro en meses, - cuando la había sellado, era con la esperanza de no tener que volver a entrar. Pero esta noche – la última en Malfoy Manor – necesitaba visitarlo una última vez.

Había venido con el vago propósito de sacar algunas cosas que querría tener con él, pero ahora que estaba dentro, deshecho la idea por absurda. Las estanterías vacías y los solitarios nichos eran los únicos indicios de que objetos Oscuros habían estado ahí y que ahora estaban a disposición del Ministerio. Lo que había quedado después de la extenuante limpieza era de dudoso valor – cosas como un espejo de mano decorativo que, con una palabra, hablaría los pensamientos ocultos de tus amigos, o un exquisito cáliz que te hacía rellenarlo una y otra vez y beber su contenido, hasta que terminabas bastante borracho.

Sully esperaba que él mostrara algún tipo de interés por lo que había allí, como lo había hecho con las otras habitaciones en la Mansión. Entonces ella lo prepararía para llevarlo a su nuevo hogar. Pero nada de lo que ahí había era de importancia para él. No quería recordatorios de esta habitación, o de su anterior ocupante. El Ministerio se lo podía llevar todo.

Se encontró caminando detrás del escritorio tallado de su padre y después se sentó – algo que no recordaba haber hecho antes. La presencia invisible de Lucius despedía una sombra posesiva de tal manera que Draco se puso de pie inmediatamente. Mientras lo hacía, notó un libro familiar sobre el escritorio, y frunció el ceño. Pensó que lo había dejado en su propia habitación – Sully debió moverlo hasta su lugar original.

Automáticamente lo levanto y empezó a hojearlo. Si un hechizo de traducción, apenas podía entender las palabras, pero no necesitaba leerlas para saber exactamente lo que decían – las había grabado a fuego en su memoria meses atrás.

(N/T: Esto estaba en español en el fic original)

_No puedes hablar. No puedes escribir_

_Puedes tocar. Puedes besar_.

No pudo contener las memorias abrumadoras de los últimos cinco años, y una ira violenta lo recorrió. Aventó el libro a Sully, y después, tomando un puñado de papeles, avanzó hacia el fuego y los dejó caer. De manera instantánea se prendieron. Satisfecho ante el resultado, lanzó al fuego un montón de libros, que se incendiaron con el mismo efecto gratificante.

Ahora era más despiadado en sus acciones. Por su parte, Sully se alarmó cada vez más. "Amo Draco, qué hacer usted? Porfavor, señor, deténgase!"

Pero él no se detendría. Esto era catártico. Era emocionante. Con cada objeto que demolía, se destruía una memoria, cada sombrío objeto hacía más y más ligero su corazón, hasta que estaba embriagado de ese sentimiento.

Tomó una de las antorchas y con la punta empezó a prender fuego a aquellas cosas que no podía mover. Ahora Sully estaba histérica, gritándo bastante fuerte y jalándo su brazo con una fuerza considerable, pero Draco no podría ser distraído de lo que se había convertido su misión. Las cortinas, los libros en la repisa, el cómodo sofá en el que solía sentarse a observar trabajar a Lucius – todo probó ser admirable y dramáticamente flamable. Todo lo que había a su alrededor se purificaba en llamas.

"No amo Draco! Usted matarse a sí mismo si no parar!" debió cruzar la línea de lo que su elfo doméstico le tenía permitido. Lentamente ella contuvo las llamas en las cosas que ya estaban encendidas, y pronto el fuego estaba muriendo.

Draco empezó a toser debido al humo y las cenizas que flotaban en el aire de la habitación. Con una mirada temerosa, Sully despejó el aire con otro movimiento de sus manos.

"Usted haber arruinado el estudio del amo Lucius!" masculló ella, jalándo los trapos que llevaba por vestimenta, "Que habéis hecho?"

_Algo que necesitaba hacer desde hace mucho_, quiso decirle, _Algo extraordinario_.

Se sentó en la única silla sin dañar y observó a su alrededor con enorme satisfacción. Sully se dejó caer a sus pies, sus largos dedillos apretando el libro, y su intensa mirada fija en él, preparada para proteger a su amo a cualquier precio – incluso de su propia locura.

Recorrió la devastación a su alrededor y no pudo evitar recordar la última conversación que tuvo con su padre en esta habitación cinco años antes. En ese entonces, de dieciséis, se había considerado extraordinariamente perceptivo. Pero a los veintiuno, sabía que ese nunca había sido el caso.

...

_First the thunder, then the storm... _

_**Primero el trueno, después la tormenta...**_

In A Lifetime - Clannad/Bono

Draco tenía un permiso especial por parte de Dumbledore para ir a su casa por el fin de semana – un privilegio rara vez concedido a estudiantes de quinto año. Estaba acomodado frente al débil fuego en el estudio de su padre, la nariz enterrada en un libro sobre estrategia para el Quidditch. La calidez relajante y la hora tardía se combinaban para que él estuviera confortablemente soñoliento, y él, medio intentaba concentrarse en las palabras que parecían arrullarlo más hacia un cómodo letargo.

El repentino estremecimiento de la flama de la vela atrajo su atención, y levantó un poco su cabeza ante la interrupción. Su movimiento, a su vez, captó la atención de su padre, y ambos sonrieron brevemente el uno al otro.

Su padre giró una página de su propio libro, y después giro la cabeza ante el ruido inesperado. "Hace viento esta noche" dijo.

Draco, escuchando el suave repiqueteo de las ramas contra la ventana, se elevo en sus codos desde su posición desgarbada en el piso. La atención de su padre ya había regresado al pesado tomo con aspecto antiguo que estaba leyendo. No mucho tiempo después, apareció Sully para cambiar muy silenciosamente la vela por una nueva, encendiéndola con un rápido movimiento de su mano. Desapareció tan sigilosamente como había llegado.

Cuando estaba en casa, de regreso de Hogwarts, como hoy, se deslizaba dentro del estudio con su padre muy frecuentemente. Su propia lectura rayaba en lo mundano, pero la actividad en común lo hacía sentir un lazo confortable con su padre, y él esperaba que su padre se sintiera de la misma manera.

Su padre tenía un amor inusual por el conocimiento, y la mayoría de la gente que lo conocía no apreciaba su profundidad. La mayoría de las noches encontraba a su padre en el estudio, investigando un sólo tópico de una copiosa cantidad de libros, estructurando metódicas notas con el suave rasgueo de su pluma, o se enfrascaba en el análisis de un simple rollo de pergamino por horas.

Conforme Draco iba creciendo, Padre había empezado a comentarle sobre las cosas que leía. Al principio, los tópicos eran inocuos, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, comprendió que su padre estaba explorando tipos de magia que no enseñaban en Hogwarts. Y probablemente por una buena razón, admitió para sí. Eran temas fascinantes, pero un poco más aterradores.

Escuchó a su padre murmurar algo parecido a un hechizo o algo así. La lengua no era latín, y de nuevo levantó la cabeza en claro signo de curiosidad.

Su padre contestó la pregunta implícita, "Español"

Draco rodó a un lado, agradecido por la distracción, "Qué lees?" preguntó educadamente.

Lucius se acomodó en su silla para ver mejor a su hijo, "Maldiciones Ibéricas, no es algo que aprenderás de Flitwick, te lo garantizo".

"Ni siquiera un poco cerca, estamos aprendiendo encantamientos de limpieza y será así todo el mes" dijo con una sonrisa, "Para el beneficio de los Weasley me imagino" Deslizó su varita entre sus manos, la apuntó hacia la vacía copa de brandy en el escritorio de su padre y murmuró un encantamiento limpiador que la dejó inmaculada. "Así que siéntete libre de liberar a los elfos, obviamente estoy capacitado para suplirlos"

Su padre sonrió en conmiseración, "No son los encantamientos que un Malfoy necesite, estoy de acuerdo, aunque tampoco espero que tengas la necesidad de utilizar estas maldiciones Ibéricas"

El interés de Draco estaba enteramente en la discusión, como sabía que debía estar. "Porqué? Qué son?"

"Ah, el temperamento latino... mucho más volátil, sabes, más que el de nosotros. Este hechizo, por ejemplo, conocido en la lengua como la 'Maldición del Amante Engañado'. No que tengas que ser un amante engañado para conjurarla, claro que no, pero puede ser útil en una circunstancia desafortunada".

"De verdad? Qué hace?"

"Como los españoles, es bastante dramática. Hace que la víctima abuse de manera verbal a cualquiera que esté cerca" Los ojos de su padre recorrieron la página frente a él. "Dura desde el ocaso hasta... que la persona está exhausta, supongo. Se repite diariamente".

"En realidad, abuso verbal no suena tan mal" dijo Draco.

"No serías tan rápido al juzgarla si estuvieras recibiéndola" sonrió Lucius con un brillo omnioso que lo puso nervioso, y asintió ante su padre para reconocer su error. "Especialmente cuando la maldición da a la víctima una habilidad limitada de Legilimens. Suficiente, sospecho yo, para darle a la víctima de la maldición bastantes municiones para usar contra sus amigos. Lo que asegurará que se conviertan en _ex amigos_. Y veamos, qué mas?" Sus dedos de manicura perfecta se deslizaron por la página, "La víctima no se puede silenciar... no se puede atar... no se puede dejar sola. Y la contramaldición es exquisitamente compleja y requiere de un autosacrifico. Parece que pensaron en todo"

"Porqué la llaman 'Maldición del Amante Engañado'?

"Supongo que es porque esta maldición provee la venganza perfecta. No puedo imaginar una futura relación en la que la víctima se quiera involucrar, y que dicha relación de verdad sobreviva bajo estas condiciones" Ante la expresión contrita de Draco, prosiguió. "Digamos que Juan abandona a Consuelo. Entonces, Consuelo maldice a Juan. Juan sale con Estrella pero hace sus noches un infierno viviente por tanto insulto. Estrella, por supuesto se vá horrorizada. Para ser seguida por María, Carmina – incluso Pablo, si Juan batea para ese lado. La maldición se asegura de que Juan pague el precio de su desfachatez. Tan simple, pero efectiva"

Draco, con el beneficio de dieciséis años sin ningún tipo de enredo romántico en su favor, pensaba que todo esto era ridículamente complejo. "No veo el beneficio para mí. Y supongo que también es una Imperdonable"

Su padre se puso serio por un momento, "Las leyes difieren en otras culturas" Draco reconoció que su padre había pasado al modo de lección, pero al menos, el tópico era interesante. Hizo un sonido de aceptación, y su padre asintió y continuó, "No es una imperdonable, pero es altamente ilegal. Al menos en España. No parece tener mucha popularidad aquí".

"Entonces porqué alguien la ejecutaría?"

"Ah, Draco, olvidas la satisfacción emocional de asegurarte una dulce venganza. Algunas veces nada más se acerca a satisfacer esa necesidad"

Consideró eso. Claro, después de examinar sus perspectivas de venganza, la primer persona en la que pensó fue Harry Potter. Pero eso era diferente. Él siempre buscaba que su venganza fuera inmediata, concreta y tan directa que Potter supiera de dónde había venido y porqué. Esta tontería psicológica no tenía esas cualidades, y por lo tanto, ningún atractivo real para él. Y ciertamente no aceptaría el castigo por llevar a cabo una maldición ilegal para conseguir su venganza.

Un pensamiento se vino a su mente en ese momento. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado habría encontrado una maldición como esa intrigante. El Señor Oscuro no habría temido el castigo, y su sed de venganza contra Potter era legendaria. Sólo en ese momento, sospechó el porqué de la investigación de las maldiciones por parte de su padre, y sintió un escalofrío asentarse sobre él.

Entonces se preguntó exactamente qué tipo de maldiciones habían inventado los españoles. De repente la discusión pareció menos abstracta. El repiqueteo inesperado e insistente de una rama contra la ventana empeoró su estado de ánimo agitado.

No supo qué fue lo que lo hizo preguntar, "Los otros libros. Son también de maldiciones ilegales?" Aunque no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta de su padre para saber que sí lo eran.

En la mente de Draco, los estudios de su padre dejaron de ser la substancia inocua de sus lecturas nocturnas. Con un sobresalto, se dió cuenta de que estas maldiciones iban a ser usadas. Contra alguien. Y tal vez muy pronto.

La mirada en los ojos de su padre le dijo que había reconocido la peligrosa asociación que Draco acababa de hacer, pero él parecía complacido ante la revelación.

"Draco. Qué sabes de la noche que Harry Potter desapareció de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos?"

El abrupto cambio de tema lo incomodó. Se apresuró al contestar.

"Quieres decir la noche en que Cedric Diggory murió?" lamió sus labios de manera nerviosa, "Potter dice que el Señor Oscuro regresó y que mató a Diggory. El Profeta dice que miente"

El comentario le ganó una mirada desdeñosa de su padre, "Lo que el Profeta diga no tiene importancia"

"Um, Bueno, algunos estudiantes piensan que Potter mató a Diggory para ganar el Torneo. La semana pasada la profesora Umbridge lo castigo por lo que dijo que pasó esa noche, y ahora nadie tiene permitido hablar de ello en la escuela. Dumbledore le cree a Potter, pero también, claro que lo haría..."

La mirada directa de su padre lo retó mientras hacía su siguiente pregunta, "Y tú que crees Draco?"

Deseó tener más tiempo para formular algún tipo de respuesta inteligente, "Yo... yo no sé. No sé qué pensar". Esperaba que su padre hubiera escuchado su petición silenciosa - _Dime que pensar_.

Repentinamente, Lucius giró en su silla para verlo directamente. "Lo que estoy por decirte hijo, es sólo para que tú lo sepas. Por ahora te pido que no compartas esto con nadie más" Draco se enderezó en su lugar, pensando que debía asumir una posición más formal y madura – una más adecuada para escuchar tal admisión. Asintió con su expresión más seria.

"Lord Voldemort está vivo. Potter – en contra de su voluntad, te lo aseguro – fue instrumental en su resurrección. Está vivo y es poderoso otra vez, como hemos esperado todos estos años"

Lucius siempre había sido un narrador excepcional, y el relato de esta noche reafirmó ese hecho. Los detalles que daba mientras continuaba describiendo lo que había pasado eran tan gráficos, vívidos, e impactantes, que Draco casi podía ver el cementerio, escuchar los gritos de los Mortífagos, percibir el olor del humo caliente de las maldiciones chocando contra las lápidas y haciendo huecos en la tierra.

Algo extraño sucedió en su ojo mental mientras su padre narraba – mientras Lucius describía la escena como la había presenciado, Draco cambió su perspectiva con la de Potter. Se pudo imaginar al Gryffindor inmerso en la red que habían creado las varitas, y podía ver las figuras etéreas de los muertos al aparecer en el domo para apoyarlo. Era tan clara la imagen que describía su padre que sintió como si hubiera visto a Potter sortear su camino a través de las maldiciones que iban dirigidas a él, logrando alcanzar a Diggory y el traslador y finalmente escapando por muy poco.

Mientras escuchaba la voz familiar de su padre, ahora cargada de una emoción poco familiar, intentó absorber los hechos. Pero era algo difícil de hacer mientras intentaba desenredar el bulto de emociones que la historia evocaba en él. Miedo era lo más obvio – miedo tan abrupto y fuerte que casi lo podía oler en el aire alrededor de él, como humo – pero, Porqué estas noticias causaban tal miedo en él? No debería estar complacido? No querían los sangre pura que el Señor Oscuro regresara y retomara su causa? No quería que su padre alcanzara su lugar correspondiente al lado de su líder, para traer más prestigio al apellido Malfoy, y para llevar a Draco junto a él a un respeto mucho más alto? _Dime qué pensar_, había pedido silenciosamente, pero nadie le había dicho que _sentir_.

Y lo que más sentía era pavor.

...

_Pai, afasta de mim este calice, de vinho tinto de sangue _

_**Padre, aparta de mí este cáliz, de vino teñido con sangre**_

Calice - Gilberto Gil/Chico Buarque (Canción Portuguesa)

Para Draco, la discusión en el estudio de su padre había marcado el inicio de un debate interno bastante intenso. Porque a la edad de dieciséis, con mucha convicción, sabía que la visión de su padre nunca sería exitosa. Creyendo eso, sabía que no podía seguir adelante esperando ciegamente por la derrota que vendría, más claro que ninguna profecía. Porque _conocía_ a Potter, y _conocía_ a Dumbledore, y su padre no.

Era suficientemente observador como para sentir los cambios que venían sobre el mundo mágico. Sin querer queriendo los Gryffindors susurraban advertencias no tan veladas los unos a los otros mientras él los pasaba. El Profeta daba pistas de sucesos, aunque lo que no decían era aún más revelador. Los visitantes de su padre susurraban sus quehaceres en los pasillos de Malfoy Manor; pizcas de conversaciones eran reveladas antes del cierre de puertas, pero revelaban lo suficiente para darle un estado de ánimo algo ansioso.

Draco tenía una falla común para los jóvenes de dieciséis años; asumía que lo que él sabía y creía era lo que aquellos a su alrededor sabían y creían. Pero falló en ver que su vida en Hogwarts le daba oportunidades de primera mano para observar lo que la oposición del Señor Oscuro hacía. Después de todo, vivía en el corazón mismo de los territorios de Dumbledore, y muchas veces bajo su excesiva influencia. Con esa perspectiva, tuvo serios problemas tratando de entender porqué el Señor Oscuro seguía cometiendo los mismos errores en lo referente a Harry Potter. Tal vez probar la derrota a manos del otro chico de manera tan frecuente era algo ordinario para Draco, pero difícilmente concebía la idea de tantas derrotas algo común.

Varios días después de la conversación en el estudio, su padre llegó una tarde a Hogwarts, para ver un partido exhibición Gryffindor vs. Slytherin – Draco se negaba a llamarlo un partido amistoso, como todos los demás. Los pensamientos de su última conversación con su padre acerca de Ya-Sabes-Quien pesaban drásticamente en su mente, haciéndolo sentir extrañamente incómodo con su padre. No había sido capaz de resolver su miedo y su pavor acerca del tema – si de algo servía, su ánimo se había hecho más y más oscuro y sus miedos peores. Toda la tarde, luchó por fingir normalidad; esperaba que cualquier tipo de nervios que no pudiera suprimir fueran relacionados con el juego.

El día de principios de otoño era glorioso – inusualmente cálido, con un rayo de sol ocasional asomándose por entre las nubes. Ambos habían pasado unos momentos después del almuerzo siguiendo el camino alrededor del lago.

"Los golpeadores de Gryffindor se ven más pequeños este año" dijo Lucius, mientras controlaba el paso estable de su caminata.

"Eso es porque los de Slytherin son más grandes" respondió Draco.

Lucius sonrió, "Entonces, nada cambia" parecía estar de ánimo reminiscente, "Slytherin siempre ha tenido un amplio rango para escoger su fuerza"

La charla acerca de los equipos continuó, condiciones y estrategias, en la que Draco participaba, pero solo escuchaba de manera parcial.

Mientras se hacía tarde, Draco los guió de regreso al campo de Quidditch, los llevó por un camino que los llevaba colina arriba. El camino era demasiado estrecho para dos, así que permitió que su padre caminara delante la mayor parte del camino. Caminó a su lado a través del largo pasto, que ya estaba seco y amarillento, y que hacía un ruido sibilante al hacer contacto con su túnica y hacía resistencia a su progreso.

"Has escuchado más sobre Potter? O sobre el Señor Oscuro?" las palabras de su padre sonaban ligeramente cortadas debido a la pendiente que iban subiendo.

"No realmente, todos han estado ocupados con éste juego"

"Ah, el primer juego del año escolar. Recuerdo la emoción. Todos salen para impresionar a los demás – especialmente los de primero – acerca de lo mucho que saben. Entonces abren la boca y destruyen la ilusión"

Draco sonrió de forma apreciativa pero no respondió.

"Sé que eres inteligente Draco, haz comprendido que las cosas están en movimiento ahora, debes darte cuenta que cualquier información que tú descubras en Hogwarts y que pueda ayudar a nuestra causa no pasará desapercibida – y no se quedará sin recompensa"

Luchó por mantener su comportamiento neutral, pero la sugerencia inesperada de que reportara sobre la gente de Hogwarts, tan casualmente introducida en su conversación, lo alarmó aún más de lo que la discusión en el estudio lo había hecho. Mantuvo su cabeza baja, pateando el piso mientras pasaba.

"No estoy seguro de estar en la posición de escuchar mucho y que sea de ayuda para nadie" respondió cuidadosamente, "Casi siempre es sobre quién sale con quien, quién está haciendo trampa en Herbología, o cuando será el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade, sabes de lo que tratan las conversaciones de la escuela"

"No espero que determines el valor de las cosas que escuchas hijo, eso es trabajo de otros, pero estás en un lugar único para observar y escuchar"

"Creí que el Profesor Snape-"

"Su lealtad es cuestionable estos días, no sería inteligente confiar en él"

Draco se permitió concentrarse en la parte más empinada de la subida, prestando especial atención a donde pisaba. Su padre pareció tomar su silencio como consentimiento.

"Inteligente como eres, estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera de encontrarte en lugares en los que la gente pueda dejar salir la información equivocada"

Con una alarma creciente, se dió cuenta de que le estaban dando la instrucción de convertirse en un espía activo para los Mortífagos. Sus nuevos acompañantes, miedo y pavor, hicieron su repentina aparición, y su estómago se encogió. Necesitaba contestar, decir algo; su padre esperaba una respuesta.

"Yo..." no podía pensar en qué decir, "Estoy sorprendido". Bueno, al menos era verdad, aunque inadecuado.

Lucius había disminuido el paso y volteó para estudiar a su hijo. Aparentemente satisfecho, lo que decía que la sorpresa era una respuesta aceptable, dió la vuelta y siguió subiendo.

"El padre de tu amigo Crabbe ha estado hablando de enviar a Vincent a Durmstrang el año entrante. Tengo entendido que su mujer lo presiona para mantener a su hijo a salvo" dijo como si el simple hecho de decirlo fuera una maldición, "Qué hay de tí Draco? Tienes algún interés de seguir a tu amigo Vincent a Durmstrang?"

"Claro que no"

"Que bien. No acepto la cobardía de los Crabbe. Alguien escribió una vez que los lugares más detestables del infierno están reservados para aquellos que, en tiempos de crisis, mantienen su neutralidad"

Draco, atento al lenguaje velado de su padre, tradujo eso como, _Se espera que te unas a los Mortífagos cuando se te llame_.

Mantuvo su respuesta cuidadosamente abstracta, "Slytherin no será lo mismo sin Crabbe"

Lucius descansó ligeramente una mano en el cuello de su hijo como recompensa de su consentimiento aparente, "Me he encontrado con un libro nuevo de maldiciones turcas" dijo para cambiar el tema, pero Draco ya no lo escuchaba. En este momento, solo quería llegar a los vestidores, tal vez encerrarse en un cubículo oscuro, al menos hasta que el universo se reorganizara de nuevo. Enterró sus piernas de manera ciega en el pasto que estaba a un lado del camino. Con cada paso que daba, notó que infinidad de bichos, interrumpidos ante la repentina intrusión, se alejaban por docenas. Lo que debe ser, pensó para sí, el estar tan ignorante ante lo que está a punto de suceder, tal vez mascando silenciosamente una hoja sin preocuparte por nada más. Cuando de repente, wham!! El mundo que conocías se ha ido, y no tuviste la capacidad de analizar lo que acababa de pasar.

Justo como los ignorantes residentes de Hogwarts.

Aún así, de verdad esperaba que las cosas continuaran como siempre? Tan empolvadas e imperturbables, tal vez, como Binns? Porqué creyó – porqué todos parecían creer – que Ya-Sabes-Quién esperaba pacientemente hasta que Potter terminara sus EXTASIS de séptimo año antes de hacer el primer movimiento?

El mazo podía caer en cualquier momento. Y en Hogwarts – con Dumbledore y Potter aquí – se encontraría en el centro de acontecimientos horribles en cualquier momento. En medio de una guerra en la que sería descubierto espiando para el bando equivocado.

Se acercaban al campo de Quidditch. Los miembros de los equipos de Slytherin y Gryffindor se acercaban a los vestidores para cambiarse. Su padre planeaba observar todo desde las gradas de Slytherin.

Vió a Harry Potter, solo, a su derecha. La apariencia distraída de Potter era su única expresión. No notó a ninguno de los Malfoy, pero Lucius lo observó, y Draco lo pudo sentir removerse a su lado. Miró a su padre atentamente, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, sin decir nada.

"Oh, mira. El salvador del mundo mágico" susurró Lucius, "Al parecer, sin sus fanáticos adoradores"

Para su sorpresa, notó que su padre guiaba lentamente su varita, escondida en los dobleces de su manga, hacia el buscador de Gryffindor. Apretó fuertemente el brazo de su padre.

"Qué estás haciendo?" escupió. "Lo revisarán para ver si no tiene ningún hechizo antes del juego" Sabía que su padre estaba consiente de las precauciones tomadas con los jugadores antes de cada juego. Maldición, su padre ihabía jugado/i Quidditch aquí – la rutina era la misma, nada había cambiado.

"Defendiendo al Niño Que Vivió, Draco? No sabía que te preocupara tanto" contestó despectivamente su padre.

Escuchando el cuestionamiento escondido parcialmente en las palabras, Draco supo que su respuesta sería importante. Forzó sus puños para relajarlos.

"No, él no me importa. Pero me importa mi equipo, odiaría perder"

"Eso significa ser descubierto, algo, que sin duda intento evadir" Lucius puso toda su atención en su hijo, "Pero tal vez ya perdiste la confianza en mí?"

"No, claro que no Padre" fue su respuesta automática. No tenía una respuesta honesta para él.

"Entonces, gracias por eso" respondió fríamente su padre. Dijo unas palabras que Draco había escuchado en su último encuentro, dejando el español fluir de su lengua como si fuera un nativo.

La Maldición del Amante Engañado? Se sorprendió aún más que antes. Cómo demonios esperaba su padre que nadie notara eso? _Mierda!_ Este no era cualquier Hufflepuff como objetivo de una varita. Este era _Potter_, el niño dorado, la mascota de Dumbledore.

Su expresión horrorizada pareció encantar a su padre, "Cálmate Draco" dijo, "Nada pasará. Aún" Continuó el hechizo, esta vez cambiando al latín. Draco reconoció un hechizo de encubrimiento, después algo que jamás había escuchado. "Ahí está. Oculto. He puesto un detonante de tiempo en él para permitirle hacer efecto en un momento más conveniente para la familia Malfoy. A mi muerte"

La confusión recorrió a Draco. "Pero... porqué?"

Padre e hijo se habían detenido en el camino, ignorando a Potter, que se alejaba desconociendo lo que acababa de suceder. Toda la escena había tomado un aire de irrealidad en la mente de Draco. La expresión en la cara de su padre en ese momento lo sorprendió de manera íntima y familiar – lleno de confianza, de arrogancia, de seguridad – demostrando de muchas maneras, el código aún sin escribir de los Malfoy.

"Porqué? Bueno Draco, supongo que fue porque quise" dijo casi de manera casual, como si estuviera hablando de algo tan insignificante como su preferencia de vinos, o de túnicas, o música. Entonces la voz de Lucius bajó y casi susurró las siguientes palabras, como si estuviera confiándole un oscuro secreto, "_Porque puedo_".

...

"_Porque puedo_". Las palabras nunca habían afectado a Draco tan profundamente.

Dichas de esa manera, como el cierre de una maldición oscura conjurada sobre otro estudiante, removieron la percepción que tenía de su padre hasta la raíz.

No que tuviera un interés particular por Potter. No en realidad. Potter era irritante, una amenaza, un problema sin resolver y sin solución. No estaba conmovido por nada que lo afectara.

Pero reconoció de inmediato que la actitud de su padre también podría ser aplicada al resto de su conversación – la sugerencia velada, que era una orden pobremente encubierta – que el servicio de Draco como espía para el Señor Oscuro empezara. Le habían ordenado que se pusiera en la línea principal. Comandado. Sin ser consultado.

"_Porque puedo_".

La visión de su futuro como un aliado confiable de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no era ninguna revelación. En lo absoluto. Dada su posición como hijo de Lucius, como el líder natural de sus compañeros de Slytherin, todo estaba asumido. Incluso el Hufflepuff mas obtuso podría haber adivinado la dirección que tomaría su vida.

No, el concepto no era una sorpresa. Era – qué? Se encontró pensando en el asunto durante largas horas después del partido. De manera sorprendente había logrado derrotar a Potter, y le molestaba que solo hubiera sido un partido de exhibición, y que no contara para la Copa de Quidditch. Achacó su victoria a la suerte; ciertamente, su mente no había estado en el juego. Pero Potter parecía mucho más distraído que Draco.

Estaba agradecido por la victoria, porque no habría podido lidiar con su padre después de una derrota. Consiguió parecer complacido ante el resultado, reconoció los halagos de sus compañeros de equipo – _bien hecho Malfoy, sabíamos que lo podías derrotar_ - fingió interés en las festividades post-partido, y recibió las felicitaciones de su padre y la promesa de una escoba nueva para celebrar su victoria. Una recompensa bien merecida, generosamente concedida.

"_Porque puedo_".

Esa noche, en la sala común, se sentó en auto aislamiento. Sus compañeros de Slytherin sabían bastante bien que no debían molestarlo – '_Draco está en uno de sus arranques_', se advertían unos a otros – y él los dejaba creerlo, porque le convenía a su propósito. Goyle, como siempre, se estableció como su guardia personal, listo para interceptar cualquier disturbio, aunque después de todo este tiempo, no era realmente necesario.

Pero era más que un arranque, más que una irritación pasajera que la vida traía consigo, lo que lo envío a sus propias contemplaciones esa noche. Estaba profundamente sumergido en pensamientos contradictorios. Se había hecho del hábito de buscar los intereses secretos de todos a su alrededor – estaba siempre formulando, deliberando, juzgando.

Esta noche, estaba seguro de que las suposiciones que había hecho eran más acertadas que nunca.

Sacrificio. Entre más se preocupaba por los eventos del día, las cosas se resumían más y más a esa palabra. Ahora que _algún día_ se había convertido en _hoy mismo_, podría sacrificar su futuro en pos de la causa del Señor Oscuro? Y si no podía, entonces qué?

De verdad esperaba convertirse en algo más que una herramienta en manos de su padre? Usado para cualquier propósito que tuviera en mente, sin importarle los deseos de Draco? _Porque puedo_?.

Cuando había cruzado su padre esa línea? Cuándo había dejado de verlo por quién era y en vez de eso lo había empezado a ver sólo por lo que podría aportar a su causa?

La expresión en la cara de su padre esa tarde le dijo, con abrumadora claridad, que esa línea había sido cruzada hace tiempo. De alguna manera, sin prestar atención, estando perdido en sus pasatiempos, preocupado por el Quidditch, sus estudios y otras preocupaciones infantiles, Draco había fallado en notarlo.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que el sacrificio que su padre proponía para él – un sacrificio que era exigido, presionado, obligado – no era una concesión que él pensara hacer. Escondido dentro de él, sin haber sido examinado hasta que la conversación lo forzó abruptamente a enfrentarlo, estaba un fuerte presentimiento de que el destino que su padre planeaba y lo que el Señor Oscuro demandaba sin excusa – este sacrificio involuntario – no era nada más que un tipo de engaño. Se sintió traicionado. Y estaba empezando a entender que la diferencia básica entre el bien y el mal se resumía a una simple verdad: aquellos que aceptan a la oscuridad, sacrifican a otros. Los que no, sólo se sacrifican a sí mismos.

Draco supo en ese instante lo que tenía que hacer. Y porqué.

_Porque puedo_.

...

_We never feel the power of our own hand, sense the danger late,  
and only vaguely ever grasp the means of our sole salvation._

_**Nunca sentimos el poder de nuestra propia mano, sentimos el peligro demasiado tarde,**_

_**Y sólo vagamente entendemos el significado de nuestra salvación**_

Sole Salvation - English Beat

Y así empezó la nueva vida de Draco.

Conducido inicialmente por miedo, e impulsado por un profundo deseo de no convertirse en un sacrificio involuntario, gobernado por la tutela de Snape y bajo sus vigilantes ojos, Draco aprendió cómo espiar.

Eventualmente.

Esa noche, se deslizó fuera de la sala común con una excusa bastante floja, buscó al Profesor Snape. Sospechaba que la cabeza de Slytherin entendería sus razones. Y, después de todo, el Líder de la casa debía proporcionar consejo a los estudiantes bajo su cuidado. Nunca había necesitado ese tipo de ayuda antes; ahora sentía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los rumores habían revoloteado en la Casa de Slytherin por años acerca de la lealtad aún no declarada de Snape. Claro, estaba la Marca Oscura como evidencia de – bueno, en realidad de qué? Todo lo que probaba era que, en algún momento, Snape hubo aceptado al Señor Oscuro; bueno, también Draco. Se dió cuenta que no decía nada acerca de la lealtad actual de su profesor.

Dumbledore le permitía enseñar aquí en Hogwarts. Incluso el estudiante de primer año más simple podría haber descifrado si Snape era o no un Mortífago, le habían dado su lugar hace mucho tiempo. Así que su misma presencia en la escuela era evidencia – de nuevo, de qué? De que Dumbledore creía que él era neutral por decir lo menos, y que apoyaba su causa.

Sospechaba bastante que Snape era un agente doble, su padre había dicho mucho hoy. Pero solo Snape – no Dumbledore, ni el Señor Oscuro – podrían decir con exactitud para quién era su alianza. La lealtad no era tan blanca o tan negra; tal vez esa delicada pregunta nunca fue verdaderamente contestada.

Pero tenía que tomar el riesgo al pensar que Snape era de confianza. Si estaba equivocado – bueno, no quería pensar en eso todavía. Pero con los años, pensó sentir una cierta simpatía por Snape – alguien que, como él, pensaba las cosas bastante y nunca seguía ciegamente las expectativas de otros.

Lanzó el peso de sus esperanzas bajo esa percepción y golpeó la puerta de Snape.

"Sr. Malfoy" fue la solemne bienvenida. Snape no mostró ninguna reacción ante su visita tardía.

"Profesor Snape, necesito hablar con usted, es importante"

Snape abrió su puerta totalmente en muda invitación. Draco lo siguió dentro de la habitación apenas iluminada, escuchando las palabras susurradas de un hechizo silenciador y uno de seguridad. Eso no redujo sus nervios.

"Porfavor, siéntese"

Eso hizo. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba aquí, su coraje empezó a fallarle. Lo que lo había convencido, en el mundo abstracto de sus pensamientos, era inmensamente más difícil de enfrentar en la vida real.

Snape notó su silencio inusual y fue hacia una pequeña cómoda, sacando dos vasos y una botella de algo que Draco identificó como whisky. Se sentó más cómodamente en su silla y dejó que su vista examinara el cuarto – había estado aquí antes, pero no muy seguido, y siempre lo sorprendía lo mucho que difería este lugar del laboratorio de pociones. Casi era agradable. Snape presionó el vaso en su mano, y Draco tomó un sorbo. No era tan bueno como el de la Mansión, naturalmente, pero no estaba mal.

"Felicitaciones por su victoria de hoy" dijo Snape, "Muy afortunado, con tu padre aquí"

No le sorprendía que Snape hubiera hecho la conexión entre la aparición de su padre esta tarde y su visita de esta noche. Al mencionarlo, oblicuamente, Snape le estaba dando un tácito permiso para hablar no solo de su padre, sino de otras cosas relacionadas.

Y empezó.

Delicadamente, tentativamente, tocó los bordes del tema. Cuáles, pensaba Snape, eran las expectativas ante la guerra inmediata? Dónde y cómo suponía que el Señor Oscuro empezaría? Qué harían los estudiantes y los maestros en respuesta? Se limitó a ese tema de manera tan pasiva, como si estuvieran discutiendo los beneficios de las estrategias actuales de Quidditch, y Snape igualó su tono respondiendo desinteresadamente.

Con creciente confianza, empezó a tocar algunas de sus preguntas más insistentes. Quién se esperaba que se uniera a los Mortífagos? Era su causa lo suficientemente válida como para justificar el alto costo de la incuestionable lealtad que exigía? Tenía el Señor Oscuro verdaderas oportunidades de ganar?

Snape respondió con las mismas palabras abstractas que había dicho antes, pero abruptamente preguntó, "Y tú qué crees Draco?"

Escuchar esa pregunta dejó ir algún tipo de freno en él, y empezó a expresar sus miedos. Todo lo que había estado pensando, todas sus dudas, su sentimiento de traición – los sacó todos, temiendo aún la reacción de Snape, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo y agradecido al tener a alguien con quien compartir su carga.

Snape escuchó atentamente, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando, pero dejando hablar a Draco.

Draco lo vió directamente, "Creo que usted espía para Dumbledore, creo que no es un Mortífago, pensé que podría – bueno, yo también quiero hacer eso" Ahí estaba. Finalmente fuera. No muy elocuente, pero lo suficientemente claro, incluso para Snape.

"Quieres espiar a los Mortífagos?" repitió con sorpresa evidente.

"Sí"

"Porqué?"

Buena pregunta, pensó Draco, "En mi posición, creo que podría ser útil" respondió.

"Pero no tienes que hacerlo, puedo entender que no te quieras unir a los Mortífagos, pero te podrías apartar de la guerra; no tienes que ir contra tu padre, podrías ser neutral".

"No". Se preguntó porqué tenía la necesidad de ser honesto con Snape. Aparentemente, el whisky estaba aflojando su lengua, "La neutralidad no me salvara de ellos, sé que vendrían tras de mí incluso por eso. Si no me uno a ellos, la única manera de quedarme con vida es asegurándome de que ellos no ganen"

Snape sonrió ante eso, "Ah, una respuesta Slytherin, egoísmo inteligente"

"Tal vez, es más que eso. No creo que pueda explicarlo. Pero lo he pensado lo suficiente como para saber que es lo que quiero" Pausó para concentrarse en hacer sus argumentos más persuasivos, "Quiero decidir mi propio destino. No seré la herramienta de nadie, ni siquiera de Padre"

"No, no te imagino _rindiéndote_ así", respondió Snape con una expresión pensativa, "Pero lo que propones es peligroso"

"Lo sé, planeo mantenerme al margen tanto como pueda"

"Entonces no planeas exhibir tu personalidad exótica? Tal vez vivir una infantil fantasía de la vida secreta de un espía? No añoras ser admirado por tus compatriotas y adorado por mujeres que se lancen a tus pies?"

"No, ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres. Prefiero a los hombres" dijo arrogante. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera sorpresiva ante lo que acababa de admitir, y se atragantó, "Tú – el whisky, me diste Veritaserum!"

"Claro que lo hice", Snape continuó contemplándolo solemnemente, estirando sus largos dedos antes de añadir, "Esto no es un simple juego que me pides jugar Draco. Debo saber qué tan serio eres. La razón más obvia para que vinieras sería para tenderme una trampa en beneficio de tu padre. Debiste saberlo"

Draco suspiró y se reacomodó en la silla, "Tienes razón"

"Te das cuenta de que una persona perfectamente sincera nunca hubiera reconocido el Veritaserum" Snape sonrió brevemente, su voz se relajó con esto, "Pero a tu favor, sólo te sentiste en la necesidad de mentir con algo que no estaba relacionado con nuestra conversación".

Sintió una ola de alarma ante lo que acababa de confesar, un miedo de que su reciente admisión se convirtiera en un arma usada en su contra, "Yo nunca le había dicho a nadie. Nadie lo sabe. Yo- "

Snape lo interrumpió, "Entonces me disculpo por la admisión involuntaria que tuviste qué hacer, no iremos más allá" Observó a su estudiante de manera significativa, "Aunque no puedo decir que me sorprenda"

Pudo sentir el calor recorrer su cara, "Qué quieres decir?"

"Una de las armas más útiles de un espía Draco, es la observación cuidadosa. Con la práctica, aprenderás que la mayoría de las personas revelan más acerca de sí mismos de lo que se dan cuenta. Un ojo alerta lo nota todo" Draco desvió la mirada avergonzado – de verdad había sido tan obvio? "Pero no lo mencionaremos otra vez"

"Gracias" dijo en voz baja.

Snape se puso más serio, "Eres sincero al rechazar a los Mortífagos?"

"Sí" Ahora que estaba consciente de la poción, notó lo obligado que se sentía a responder la pregunta de Snape.

"Quieres convertirte en espía para aquellos que trabajan en contra de los Mortífagos?"

"Sí"

"Y viniste aquí porque piensas que hago lo mismo?"

"Sí"

"Entiendes el riesgo que has tomado al venir aquí y decirme esas cosas?"

Draco se tensó, "Sí"

"Le dijiste a alguien que vendrías aquí esa noche? A tu padre, tal vez?"

"No, a nadie"

"Has hablado con alguien acerca de tus deseos de convertirte en un espía contra los Mortífagos?"

"No"

"Porqué no fuiste directamente con el director y le ofreciste tus servicios?"

"Porque no confío en él, nunca ha sido amigo de los Slytherin, sólo le preocupa Potter"

Snape lo observó atentamente, "Estás celoso de Potter?"

No se formó una respuesta automática en su mente, y estaba confundido respecto a como responder, "Yo... yo no sé. Algunas veces siento celos ante la facilidad con que le resultan las cosas. Como entrar en el equipo de Quidditch durante su primer año. Ser escogido para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ganar la copa de las casas cada año. Pero también sospecho que hay más de su vida, de alguna manera, que nadie ve. Algo que me estoy perdiendo. Todos los rumores - "

"Qué rumores Draco?"

Sabía que Snape lo estaba probando – su maestro sabía más que él acerca de Potter, estaba seguro, "Bueno, acerca de sus parientes. Dicen que creció tratado como un elfo doméstico, viviendo en un armario. Aparece en Hogwarts cada año con ropas viejas que son demasiado grandes para él, no sé si algo de eso es verdad..."

"Es verdad" respondió Snape.

La cabeza de Draco se enderezó de inmediato ante la simple respuesta, pero Snape no dijo nada más, "Y todas esas veces en que se supone que venció al Señor oscuro – casi cada año desde que ha estado aquí. Las cosas que escriben acerca de él en _El Profeta_. Claro que es su pequeña mascota, así que no puedo creer nada de eso..."

"Créelo"

Estaba confundido, "Aún así, porqué estamos hablando de él – quiero decir, qué tiene que ver lo que le estoy diciendo con Potter?"

Snape explicó pacientemente, "Potter es crucial para los planes de Dumbledore. Como tal, protegerlo es una de nuestras principales prioridades. Dime Draco, lo odias?"

"No", estaba sorprendido por su pronta respuesta, "Creo que es un tipo irritante, demasiado pagado de si mismo, consentido y malcriado, presumido - "

Snape sonrió levemente, "Ya entiendo, no es tu persona favorita"

"No señor, no necesito Veritaserum para decirle eso"

"Bueno, no puedo decir que esté en desacuerdo con tu forma de pensar. Sin embargo, necesito saber – podrías trabajar con él si tuvieras que hacerlo? Lo protegerías si te lo pidiéramos?"

"Ya lo creo. Sí me lo pidieran", sabía que se refería a Snape cuando dijo esa frase, pero esperaba que su profesor no lo cuestionara demasiado al respecto. La idea de ser leal a un grupo mayor, a gente por la que no tenía ningún tipo de respeto, aún era demasiado nueva para él. Al menos al principio, tendría que confiar en su lealtad personal a Snape. Presionó con su petición, "Profesor, creo que me entiende, usted es un Slytherin, y sabe cómo es mi padre" pausó, entonces añadió, "Creo que usted me podría enseñar lo que necesito saber, me gustaría que lo hiciera"

Snape no respondió, sino que continuó estudiando intensamente a su estudiante.

"Porfavor, señor"

Snape lo observaba con tanta intensidad que Draco sintió que casi estaba intentando leer su mente. Deseaba desviar la vista, pero no quería parecer débil o dudoso acerca de su decisión. Todos sus planes dependían de la aceptación de Snape. El silencio se prolongó demasiado.

Finalmente, Snape respondió, "Muy bien, tendremos que decirle al director, por supuesto, pero no le diremos a nadie mas, a menos que sea necesario"

Draco asintió, sintiendo el alivio recorrer todo su cuerpo, trayendo el primer sentimiento de seguridad que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. "Tengo un favor que pedirle"

"Tan pronto?" dijo Snape, pero parecía más divertido que fastidiado, "Qué es?"

"Me gustaría proponer un brindis por nuestra nueva asociación, pero antes de que lo hagamos, me podría servir otro vaso de whisky?"

...

Para su sorpresa, Severus encontró una creciente satisfacción en su nueva relación con Draco. Su patrón previo de maestro preferido y alumno consentido les permitió encubrir de manera segura los cambios ocurridos en su contacto diario. En público, impulsaba a los otros alumnos a creer que Draco se estaba preparando para seguir sus pasos y algún día convertirse en un experto en pociones, y esto les dió la cubierta perfecta para las largas tardes que pasaban juntos.

La gente, siendo lo que era – pequeños chismosos, cotillas – empezó desagradables rumores que eran susurrados ocasionalmente acerca de su conexión creciente. Sabía que Draco, que era mucho más sensible al respecto, se retorcía internamente ante las insinuaciones retorcidas. Snape las ignoraba, sin embargo, era muy cuidadoso en público, manteniendo una distancia prudente de Draco.

"No dejes que te distraiga, Draco" le aconsejó una tarde, "Pero presta atención a aquellas cosas de las que la mayoría habla – tal vez exista una razón detrás de ello que resulte importante"

"Lo sé, pero a veces es difícil. Sol quisiera retorcer sus malditos cuellos, sabes? Son tan estúpidos"

"Y tu nunca cotilleaste?" Vió a su estudiante con una expresión de burlona aprehensión, "Estoy seguro de que has dejado esos comportamientos tan infantiles, pero tal vez cuando eras más joven?"

Draco rió ante sus provocaciones, "Nunca, como bien sabes, soy la personificación de la decencia y la sinceridad".

"Claro, nunca lo dude, ni por un minuto"

Observó al joven descansando en su sofá, los pies descalzos cayendo casualmente por uno de los brazos del sofá, calentándose con el calor del fuego. Demasiado joven. Mientras le enseñaba todo lo que le serviría como espía en los dominios del Señor Oscuro, Snape contaba con la esperanza de que las cosas no fueran tan lejos. Que el creciente conflicto fuera resuelto sin la participación de Draco. Una de las razones por las que había aceptado la proposición de Draco en primer lugar, era para mantenerlo alejado de los planes siniestros de su padre. Si Harry Potter podía confiar una vez más en su suerte ciega y lograba completar su destino rápido, Draco podría estar lejos de todas las cosas, a salvo. Un pensamiento perturbador se le vino a la mente – si tuviera que escoger entre proteger a Potter o a Draco, pondría a Potter primero, como debía?.

Draco debía estar pensando en su futuro también, porque preguntó, "Cuando tendré alguna misión de la todopoderosa Orden? Qué Dumbledore no confía en mí?" el brillo del fuego se reflejaba en la cara del joven, haciendo que pareciera que brillaba de anticipación.

"No te apresures demasiado en terminar tu entrenamiento Draco"

"Pero aún no he hecho nada útil"

"Al contrario, has continuado comportándote como siempre lo has hecho, permitiendo, deliberadamente, que todos crean que serás un sirviente leal y dedicado del Señor Oscuro cuando finalmente te lo pidan"

"Y?"

"Y construir una cubierta convincente es la cosa mas importante que harás como espía. Es también la cosa más difícil de hacer, y muchas veces la más menospreciada – pero la encontrarás crítica para cualquier posibilidad de éxito"

...

Gracias por leer. Los reviews son bien recibidos.

"**They say, that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe, but I, I rather kill myself than turn into their slave". In The Shadows.The Rasmus**

**:x:x:amyleemalfoy:x:x:**


	2. Capítulo 2

**A Thousand Beautiful Things**

**Mil cosas bellas**

Por: Duinn Fionn

Traducción: amy-lee-malfoy

Draco Malfoy lucha contra una fortuna cambiante, una horrible guerra, y un encantamiento inusual, con la ayuda de un preocupado profesor, un sabio elfo doméstico y un inesperado amigo Gryffindor.

Rating – R

Pareja – HP/DM

Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling y por lo tanto de su propiedad así como de varias editoriales, incluidos Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y de Warner Bros. Inc, No se hace dinero y no se infringen los derechos de autor o los de una marca registrada. (N/T: Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince nunca pasó)

**Capítulo 2**

"_It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."_

**_"Son nuestras elecciones lo que demuestran lo que somos en realidad. Mucho más que nuestras habilidades."_**

JK Rowling.

El Profesor Snape escuchó a los primeros alumnos de quinto curso reunirse fuera de la mazmorra. Ninguno de ellos estaba especialmente ansioso por entrar, así que se aglomeraban afuera, posponiendo lo inevitable y conversando entre ellos mismos hasta que finalmente entraran todos en tropel.

"Smith, qué estás haciendo aquí?" fue la inconfundible voz de Seamus Finnigan que se escuchó desde afuera, "Arruinaste tu poción cierto? O querías ver como lo hacen los Gryffindors?"

"No, no fui yo, nosotros encadenamos ayer"

Encadenar era el modismo de Hogwarts, que venía desde mucho antes de que Snape fuera alumno, que da nombre a activar una reacción debido al descuido, lo que hace que los calderos más cercanos exploten, arruinándolos también. Cuando eso pasaba, esos afectados tendrían que repetir el trabajo con la siguiente clase – así que hoy había algunos Huflepuffs y Ravenclaws que se unirían a los Slytherins y los Gryffindors.

"Quien lo hizo?" preguntó Finnigan, aún vagando fuera del aula.

"Terry Boot"

"Qué tan grande?"

"Trece de nosotros" respondió Smith, y después rió, "Y todos iremos a Hogsmeade esta noche, así que espero que haya ahorrado sus sickles". La tradición dictaba que el instigador de la cadena compraría una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla para sus victimas, para compensarles el tiempo extra de clase.

"Trece – hombre! La clase estará llena hoy"

Escuchó una nueva voz unirse a la conversación, "No puedo creer que estemos aquí". Ese era Dean Thomas.

"No me digas" respondió Smith, bajando un poco la voz.

Finnigan también intentó hablar en voz baja, pero se perdió en el intento con un considerable timbre, "Solo ese idiota de Snape nos haría venir a clase de Pociones después de los TIMOS. Es tan injusto. Dumbledore no lo debería dejar salirse con la suya"

"Sí, nadie más pensaría si quiera en tener clase después de los TIMOS" dijo Smith, "Y hay una buena razón para eso"

Finnigan empezó a hablar en un tono bastante chillon que Snape reconoció como una pésima imitación de su voz, " 'No toleraré que los alumnos de quinto año estén vagando por los pasillos interrumpiendo a otros estudiantes. Tengo entendido que están en Hogwarts para aprender. Si solo están aquí para completar una trivial calificación en un exámen, tal vez quieran reconsiderar su educación' "

La risa siguió después de su burlón discurso.

Thomas consiguió mantener su voz baja, pero Snape aún podía escucharlo claramente. "No tenías que venir Seamus, Snape dijo que cualquiera que estuviera seguro de haber arruinado su TIMO de Pociones estaría excusado". Más risa.

Un resoplido, después Seamus dijo, "Sí, sí, quién lo admitiría? Noto que tú estás aquí"

Smith añadió, "Quitará puntos si alguien falta, sabes que lo hará"

Snape sonrió. Nunca dejaba pasar ni la mas mínima oportunidad de amenazarlos.

Una masa indefinida de gente se había reunido en el pasillo, y los estudiantes ingresaron al aula bajo el peso de su mirada impasiva.

Muy pocas opciones eran concedidas a sus alumnos de Pociones. Usaban casi las mismas túnicas de uniforme, llevaban la misma bolsa con libros y todos llevaban la misma expresión cauta. Mientras se instalaban en sus asientos, extrajeron libros idénticos, plumas y tinteros. Frente a ellos colocaban una varita que no habían escogido, pues la varita escoge al mago. Obviamente, sus alumnos no escogieron estar aquí hoy, y él sabía que no lo hubieran escogido a él como su profesor – la mayor parte de ellos lo despreciaban. Para el quinto año, habían aprendido de la manera más dura que la libertad de elección debía dejarse para otros asuntos. Crear pociones era una situación de exactitud, y desviarse de las instrucciones llevaba invariablemente a la calamidad. Así que, aunque cada alumno en este salón estaba consciente de ello, en otras áreas él les permitía tanta libertad de elección como podía.

Si la información confiere poder, entonces Snape era un hombre bastante poderoso. Era un observador cuidadoso con una memoria meticulosa. Bajo su mirada siempre vigilante, la elección más trivial era analizada y encajaba en el archivo mental que él tenía de cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Aún así, les daba a sus alumnos las opciones y elecciones que podía, y observaba.

No asignaba los lugares donde se sentaban, así que dónde decidieran sentarse le daba un poco de información. Aquellos en la clase doble de Slytherin con Gryffindor no eran obligados a sentarse aparte, pero lo habían escogido así desde su primer mes. Parecía que los hubiera separado cuidadosamente con una regla.

Por supuesto, para el quinto año, los estudiantes tenían un sistema tan rígido que sentarse en el lugar de alguien más era tan alarmante como intentar usurpar su cama. Algunos de ellos se sentaban en la parte de atrás desde sus primeros días en Hogwarts – como Draco y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle. El chisme de esta semana – que el padre de Draco ahora llamaba hogar a Azkaban – los había aislado, la clase evadía abiertamente los lugares cerca de ellos.

Vió con gran satisfacción que casi todos los asientos estaban llenos. A diferencia de la mayoría de los maestros en Hogwarts, el acogía la filosofía de que era mejor ser temido que amado.

"Es bueno que hayan decidido acompañarme hoy en clase. Aparentemente, algunos de ustedes siguen bajo la creencia de que aprobaron sus TIMOs de Pociones - " concentró deliberadamente su atención en Longbotm, quien encontraba su pluma inusualmente interesante – "pero los sacaré de esa terrible alucinación bastante pronto".

Se adelantó hasta estar detrás de Finnigan, "Sé que algunos de ustedes cuestionan la necesidad de molestarse con clases hoy. Esperan que esté bajo algún tipo de obligación – tal vez impuesta por el director, hmm? – de permitirles vagar por la escuela sin ningún tipo de beneficio toda la semana y dejarlos hacer lo que quieran. Les aseguro que en esto están equivocados"

Siguió con la mesa de Smith, y dejó que sus largos dedos se deslizaran por el respaldo de la silla, "Tal vez deseen perder su tiempo en Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, creo que su tiempo se aprovechará más aprendiendo. Tonto yo, ya lo sé, pero me han hecho creer desde hace mucho que esa es la razón por la que ustedes están en la escuela en primer lugar"

Se movió a la mesa vacía que usualmente era ocupada por Granger y Weasley. "Pero veo que no todo el mundo concuerda. Diez puntos por cada casa a la que le falten estudiantes"

Notó con satisfacción el shock en las caras más cercanas.

"Pero Hermione y Ron siguen en la enfermería" murmuró Thomas.

"Sí, estoy consiente de eso, también estoy consiente de que sus heridas son debido a su propio amiguito cabeza dura que los llevó a dejar la escuela sin permiso. Deben lidiar con las consecuencias. A menos, tal vez, que esas reglas no apliquen para algunos favoritos?" Eso le ganó una mirada enojada por parte de Finnigan, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada o a retarlo. Y Potter se rehusó a voltear a verlo. Revolviéndose en culpa, sin lugar a dudas.

Con el paso de los años. Había visto las mesas cercanas a la de Potter vaciarse y llenarse con la caída y el revuelo de su popularidad, cuando otros estudiantes lo temían, lo resentían, o lo ignoraban. Hoy, las mesas más cercanas estaban llenas, lo que no había sido el caso por la mayor parte de este año. Pero la redención pública de Potter dos días atrás había inclinado a sus compañeros en su favor una vez más. A juzgar por la cantidad de lechuzas que se habían amontonado sobre la mesa de Potter esta mañana, haciendo del desayuno un completo desastre y que llevaban por mensaje notas escritas rápidamente de miles de simpatizantes y lectores del _Diario el Profeta_, no estaban solos.

"La lección de hoy está en la pizarra" empezó, "La poción es complicada, así que querrán prestar más atención de la mínima común que suelen usar" La declaración fue anticlimática, los estudiantes extra de hoy hablaban del riesgo a la falla en gran escala. Vió a Terry Boot, el incitador de ayer, desviando la mirada desde su exilio autoimpuesto al final del salón.

"Los ingredientes están listados. Desperdiciarlos quitará puntos a su calificación" Puso el primer ingrediente, perla pulverizada, directamente frente a él. Todos los ingredientes valiosos eran entregados de esta manera, para desanimar a los estudiantes más emprendedores. Sentándose, reunió un montón de rollos y reprimió un gruñido ante el molesto ruido de las sillas raspando el suelo de piedra mientras los alumnos se ponían de pie.

Lisa Turpin, como siempre, se quedó sentada hasta que finalmente notó que había cambiado el ritmo en la habitación. "Esperando una invitación personal?", le preguntó bruscamente, y fue regalado con un sobresalto bastante halagador. De manera ansiosa, la chica reunió la perla pulverizada en su envase con obsesiva precisión, después se fue al final del escritorio a la bandeja que tenía las larvas.

Las larvas vivas no eran un ingrediente particularmente inusual en pociones. El uso que Snape les daba sí. Aunque no era un hombre generoso, siempre proveía mucho más de lo que la clase necesitaba. La bandeja en la que estaban las larvas, esperando sedadas un destino que iba más allá de su alcance, también era generosa – varios estudiantes se reunieron alrededor de ésta. Ningún estudiante apreciaba totalmente la opción que él les daba. Mientras ellos estaban plenamente consientes de la atención que les prestaba cuando reunían el polvo de perla, estaban de la misma manera ignorantes de su mirada mientras observaba sus manos en la bandeja.

Después de años de observación, podría predecir sus elecciones en larvas casi tan fácilmente como sus elecciones de asiento. Weasley, por ejemplo, siempre se adelantaría, haría un reconocimiento excesivamente rápido, y elegiría la larva más grande, como si temiera que alguien más se la fuera a quitar y lo dejara sin nada. Bueno, venía de una familia numerosa y de recursos reducidos – su elección era muy fácil de descifrar.

Por otro lado, Granger, seleccionaría la suya con excesivo cuidado, como si estuviera escogiendo un compañero de vida. Cualesquiera que fueran las virtudes que calificaran como perfección para una larva, Granger las identificaba y las tomaba en cuenta. Jamás se apresuraría, y sus compañeros habían dejado de intentarlo hace ya mucho tiempo.

Thomas y Finnigan, mejores amigos desde la primer semana, se encaminaron hacia la bandeja juntos, hablando fluidamente, sin prestar atención a su escrutinio. No se molestó en girar la cabeza – no era necesario. Podía imaginarse sus manos en la bandeja, y después de cinco años, conocía cada par de manos muy bien. Finnigan, quien casi nunca estaba quieto, siempre escogía una larva en movimiento. Thomas prefería la suya muerta. Hacían su elección y se retiraban a su mesa, ahora incluyendo a las larvas en la conversación.

Ernie McMillan y Padma Patil, mejores amigos desde la semana pasada, eran los siguientes. Vió al chico escoger un espécimen grande y feo y después lo vió hacer un intento bastante malo de dejar caer la larva en el cuello de ella. Ella se rió de manera nerviosa, demasiado tiempo y demasiado fuerte, y la mano del chico se retiró. Ella hizo un intento fallido de recoger una larva, aunque nunca había sido asquerosa antes, y su admirador muy galantemente la escogió por ella y la guió de regreso, sosteniendo las dos larvas frente a él.

"Apresúrate" escuchó decir a Crabbe a una chica delante de él, quien intentaba levantar una larva pequeña usando un pedazo de papel. Después de cinco años, a la mayoría no le molestaba tomarlas directamente, pero algunos aún se resistían al tacto pegajoso. La generosidad de Snape no se extendía a tanto.

"Sólo un minuto" dijo ella sin mirar. Finalmente se movió, balanceando la larva peligrosamente en el papel.

Crabbe escogió la larva que estaba más lejos de Snape, como si un acercamiento fuera peligroso. Bueno, tal vez para Crabbe si lo era.

Goyle, el siguiente en la fila, era también de los que toman y se van, sin ver la bandeja sino observando a Snape, como un timador observa a un detective.

Draco esperó hasta que un estudiante Gryffindor se acercó nerviosamente y se paró a su lado, después localizó la larva más cercana a la mano del estudiante y la tomó rápidamente, usando los reflejos pulidos por el Quidditch, y se alejó con una sonrisa victoriosa, como si la larva fuera una Snitch difícil de atrapar.

Con el paso de los años, observó infinidad de manos interactuar en la bandeja, alerta a los pequeños movimientos que enviaban mensajes entre aquellos que estaban en la bandeja. Notó los pequeños gestos de camaradería, acciones agresivas que llevaban advertencias, toques tentativos como el suave aleteo de las alas de un ave, que indicaban interés. Nunca dejó saber que veía los mensajes, pero se mantenía en silencio mientras veía a las mudas manos hablar.

Finalmente Potter se dirigió hacia el frente de la habitación. Parecía estar en otro lugar completamente distinto; escuchaba menos y decía incluso menos. Se detuvo ante la perla pulverizada y empezó a medir lo que iba a necesitar sin mirar hacia arriba. Snape observó las manos de Potter estabilizar el frasco y cómo lo ponían de nuevo en su lugar, y después pudo ver las tenues cicatrices blancas, curvándose y juntándose, aquellas que estaban grabadas en el dorso de la mano del chico. Había descubierto la nueva adición a la colección de cicatrices de Potter unos meses atrás, durante una de sus infructuosas sesiones de Oclumancia. Cuando vió por primera vez las letras, iNo diré mentiras/i, y vió su oscura creación en la memoria del chico, estaba asqueado. Potter jamás le había dicho a nadie en la Orden, claro, probablemente imaginaba que su secreto era de alguna manera valiente y fuerte. La manera Gryffindor de lidiar con ello. Snape pensaba que en realidad era algo masoquista.

Entonces, justo cuando pensó que la interacción en su escritorio pasaría sin acontecimiento alguno, Potter levantó la vista. La mirada fiera que lo acosó estaba tan llena de odio, que inconscientemente se alejó de ella. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad retener las palabras que amenazaban con salir a gritos al darse cuenta de que Potter lo culpaba a él – _él_ - por el fiasco de hace algunas noches y esperaba que interpretara el papel de villano en su drama. En vez de eso, sostuvo la mirada hostil y no regresó nada más que indiferencia hasta que Potter se retiró y se dirigió hacia las larvas.

Aturdido, Snape mantuvo su ira bajo control y su atención encubierta.

Potter era notablemente inconstante. Si tenía una opción favorita, Snape no la conocía: escogía larvas grandes, pequeñas, las rápidas y las muertas. No la tomaba y corría como Goyle, pero no agonizaba en el reconocimiento como Granger. Hasta donde él podía deducir, Potter esperaba una señal de su famosa cicatriz telepática. Estaba congelado en la bandeja de las larvas, su mente nuevamente estaba a miles de millas de distancia, hasta que otro estudiante maniobrando junto a él lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

_Solo toma una rápido y aléjate de mí_, pensó Snape, mientras la espera se hacía irritante. Ya no estaba de humor para esos tontos juegos de observación. Qué diferencia podría hacer ahora? Después de las revelaciones de esta semana, era claro que todos en el mundo mágico enfrentaban decisiones mucho más serias – entre Dumbledore y el Señor Oscuro, bien o mal, vida o muerte. Sólo esas opciones importaban ahora. Estos estudiantes eran sólo un poco más jóvenes de lo que él había sido durante la última guerra contra el Señor Oscuro. Sabía, y ellos no, los horrores que todos enfrentarían.

Entonces vió por el rabillo del ojo, al final del escritorio, esos dos pares de manos moviéndose. Vió el contacto cuidadoso entre piel y piel, y el mensaje enviado y recibido que decía, clara e inequívocamente, _Te he notado, estoy interesado._

Estaba sorprendido, pero no tanto como Potter. La mano de Harry se alejó como si las larvas se hubieran transformado en serpientes, entonces pareció recuperarse lo suficiente para tomar una e irse.

_Bueno_. Aparentemente, incluso las pequeñas y poco importantes decisiones hechas en la clase de Pociones tenían una consecuencia. Pero incluso cuando sabía el quién y dónde, como siempre, no podía empezar a entender el porqué.

Casi al final de la clase, la poción de Crabbe explotó súbitamente y todos en la habitación observaron como uno por uno, todos los calderos le seguían, hasta que ninguno quedó intacto. De alguna extraña manera, ya se lo esperaba.

...

Al día siguiente, Snape observó a los mismos estudiantes entrar a la clase de Pociones, esta vez con la adición de Granger y Weasley, que habían sido dados de alta de la enfermería. La cadena iniciada por Crabbe durante la última clase había impuesto un nuevo récord. Una conversación cercana le dejo saber que nadie estaba feliz de repetir la difícil poción, especialmente porque Crabbe jamás había adoptado la tradición de la Cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade. Era demasiado tarde para eso, el curso terminaba en dos días.

Ya que estaban juntos, Granger y Weasley siguieron a Potter como su sombra, como si fuera una estrella de cine muggle constantemente asediado por fanáticos persistentes. Sin embargo, en ese momento, los seguidores de Potter estaban envueltos en una de sus disputas, riñéndo fastidiosamente como un matrimonio, y Potter se alejó solo. Mientras Potter tomaba la perla pulverizada, Snape mantuvo deliberadamente sus ojos fijos en el pergamino frente a él, no le daría el gusto del contacto visual. Potter podía jugar al mártir sin él.

Las manos de Potter estaban de nuevo en la bandeja, pero no solas por mucho tiempo. De nuevo, un movimiento de manos, un toque de piel, pero esta vez, el contacto fue prolongado, _Sigo interesado_. Snape resistió la tentación de voltear la cabeza hacia los dos estudiantes. Debió mostrar algún tipo de reacción, porque la chica sirviéndose polvo frente a él derramó un poco y murmuró una ansiosa disculpa que él ignoró.

Vió como esta vez Potter no se alejó, la mano del chico se mantuvo firme, y después, para sorpresa de Snape, regresó su propio mensaje con un pequeño titubeo, después un toque firme, una réplica sin más voz que un claro acercamiento.

_Sí_.

...

_Hoje é o dia da graça  
Hoje é o dia capa e do caçador_

_**Hoy es un día de gracia, **_

_**Hoy es el día de la caza y el cazador**_**.**

Caçada - Chico Buarque

El Profesor Snape no era el único que había visto discretamente la interacción de Potter en la bandeja de larvas. Los ojos grises se abrieron con inusitada sorpresa mientras observaban el inesperado intercambio entre Potter y Zacharias Smith. Draco no había prestado mucha atención al Hufflepuff, excepto para concluir que era un tipo temperamental y no particularmente inteligente. Potter estaba definitivamente fuera del alcance de Smith, pero eso jamás había detenido a nadie antes – Potter atraía continuamente la atención de sus compañeros. No, para él, el detalle valioso era el aparente interés mutuo entre Potter y Smith. Esto merecía investigación, decidió, y planeó su siguiente movimiento. Pudo persuadir a Gregory para que terminara por él, y se deslizó fuera para rezagarse en un nicho que había en el pasillo cerca de la puerta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, Potter se despidió de Granger y la Comadreja, y se alejó detrás del resto de la clase. Smith se emparejó rápidamente con él y se quedaron en el hall, sin saber que los observaban. Sus voces estaban demasiado bajas para que Draco pudiera escucharlos, así que utilizó un encantamiento para escuchar mejor que Snape le había enseñado.

"Potter" dijo Smith, y Draco tuvo la impresión de que ya estaba nervioso por la conversación.

El Gryffindor llevaba una expresión algo turbada, pero parecía intentar cubrirla con un semblante de interés. "Qué?"

Smith cerró la distancia entre ellos y puso una mano en el brazo de Potter, "Escucha, yo – yo te debo una gran disculpa, demonios, he sido tan estúpido, siento haberte dado tanta batalla este año, fue estúpido e infantil de mi parte"

Potter se vió sorprendido ante la confesión, y Draco se preguntó qué había pasado entre ellos. De alguna manera, podía sentir el ambiente pesado entre ellos.

"Está bien" contestó Potter, "Lo entiendo, de hecho me sucede bastante" añadió y se rió, pero Draco no escuchó ningún tipo de emoción en esa risa.

"No, no está bien, en absoluto. Hacías todo lo que podías para ayudarnos, y yo te dí una patada en la boca", Smith lo vió tímidamente, "Para ser honesto, estaba celoso de tí"

Potter resopló, después dijo, "Celoso de mí? No hay nada de que estar celoso"

"Bueno, yo no concuerdo contigo, eres increíble sabías?", Potter tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado ante la abrumadora confesión.

Smith tomó un profundo respiro, "De todas formas, Ginny me contó un poco acerca de lo que paso con Ya-Sabes-Quién en el Ministerio, dijo que ella estuvo ahí, y que alguien murió – alguien cercano a tí. Y quería decir que lo lamento"

Draco escuchó fascinado. Había leído en el _Diario El Profeta_ acerca de extraños acontecimientos en el Ministerio, y el súbito arresto de su padre. Por primera vez, tenía prueba del lado oscuro de su padre – Lucius se había revelado a sí mismo tan peligroso como Draco lo había imaginado. Su complicidad en contra del Ministerio debió ser incuestionable, para que ellos actuaran tan terminantemente en su contra – él había comprado su silencio por años. Aún así, a pesar de todo, era doloroso pensar en su padre a merced de los dementores, dejándolo vacío.

La súbita marcha atrás del Profeta ante la reaparición de Ya-Sabes-Quién, y la noticia de que su Tía Bellatrix había estado involucrada de alguna manera, le habían caído de sorpresa. Estúpidamente, no había preguntado todavía a Snape por más información, aunque sabía que el Profeta era notoriamente dudoso. No había escuchado que alguien hubiera muerto, y se preguntó quién había sido.

Potter no contestó, parecía estar luchando por mantener sus emociones controladas, y mientras tanto, Smith se había acercado aún más. Pero Potter no retrocedió; permitió que el otro chico recorriera con una confortante mano por su brazo en lo que Draco consideró un movimiento muy íntimo. Interesante.

"Me gustaría empezar de nuevo, si me lo permites" dijo Smith suavemente, "Esperaba que pudieras olvidar que fui un tremendo idiota y me dejaras intentarlo de nuevo"

Potter levantó la vista y lo observó a través de su revuelta melena, en la forma calculadora que lo hacía ver irresistible, y le regaló al otro chico una débil sonrisa, "Sí, fuiste un idiota, cierto?" sonrió brevemente, "Está bien, borrón y cuenta nueva, me llamo Harry Potter, un placer conocerte"

Smith sonrió y estiró su mano, "Zach Smith, he escuchado mucho de tí, es un placer conocerte Harry"

"Zach", estrecharon sus manos solemnemente. Cuando terminaron, ninguno se soltó, Draco encontró su intimidad recién aceptada algo inesperada, Snape estaba en lo correcto acerca de la observación cuidadosa – había tenido algunas sospechas respecto a Smith. Pero Potter era otro asunto – nunca lo consideró nada más que un tipo totalmente heterosexual. Cuándo había el Hufflepuff, visto señales de lo contrario?

Smith observó a Potter, pareció vacilar, y después dijo, "Algunos de nosotros iremos a Hogsmeade esta noche. Me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo?"

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron aún más con sorpresa, y Draco luchó por no reírse ante su asombro evidente, "Me estás invitando? Um, Quiero decir, gracias, pero, ah, ahora las cosas están un poco raras en mi vida, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por sobrevivir la semana. Ya sé como suena eso. Dramático. No es que quiera serlo, pero no puedo pensar en nada más por ahora", parecía preocupado de verdad, dirigió su intensa mirada verde hacia Smith, después le ofreció una tímida sonrisa, "Um, gracias, de todas formas"

Así que ése era el famoso atractivo Potter, pensó Draco sardónicamente. Algo que había escuchado nombrar pero jamás había presenciado, eso era seguro.

Smith pareció resignado ante su rechazo, pero no se había alejado todavía, "Está bien Harry, tal vez algún otro día"

Potter asintió, "Te diré algo, pídemelo otra vez cuando regresemos en el otoño, y diré que sí" Esta vez fue la mano de Potter la que hacía la mayor parte del contacto, para diversión de Draco. Smith parecía bastante complacido consigo mismo. Así que, Harry Potter, emblema de todo lo que es íntegro y bueno, batea para el otro lado.

Mientras los dos chicos se alejaban, podía escuchar el sonido de los corazones de muchas jóvenes e ingenuas chicas rompiéndose por todo Hogwarts.

...

Snape levantó la vista cuando Draco entró de nuevo al aula de pociones, cinco minutos después de haberse ido.

"Supiste algo que no pudiera adivinar?", sabía que Draco no sería capaz de resistir espiar a Potter y su prospecto.

"Smith invitó a Potter a salir, lo rechazaron" Draco tomó una silla y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio frente a él, dobló sus manos gracilmente, inclinándose hacia adelante con interés, "Potter le prometió una segunda oportunidad en algún momento del futuro"

"Draco, te estás convirtiendo en un pequeño cotilla"

Draco dejó salir un indignante resoplido, "Estoy practicando, esos es todo. Nunca sabes cuando escucharás algo valioso. Además, logré escuchar todo sin que ellos supieran que estaba ahí"

Desechó la explicación con un movimiento de su mano, "Para ahora debería ser juego de niños para tí"

Draco frunció el ceño, y después entendió que era un cumplido encubierto.

"Dime Severus, Qué sucedió realmente en el Ministerio? Porqué está Lucius en Azkaban?"

Snape, notando el uso deliberado del nombre de pila del padre de Draco, lo observó sin expresión alguna, "Te tomó demasiado tiempo preguntar, estaba empezando a preocuparme tu alarmante falta de curiosidad"

"Mi error, pensé que el Profeta lo había reportado todo"

Rió un poco, "Cuándo ha dicho ese pedazo de basura algo correctamente? Realmente Draco, me haces pensar que he fallado en mis intentos de hacer un detective decente de tí"

"Bueno, estoy preguntando ahora"

Y Snape le dijo.

Draco parecía estupefacto y Snape pudo notar que intentaba ocultar sus emociones. "Así que Padre fue uno de los principales atacantes contra Potter? No puedo creer que se expusiera tan estúpidamente. Su estilo es dejar que los de menor rango hagan el trabajo sucio y que sean ellos quienes caigan".

"Había mucho en juego, El Señor Oscuro estuvo involucrado personalmente, así que tu padre tuvo que comprometerse también". Pausó, pensando que, mientras Draco actuaba como si ya no le importara su padre, la verdad podía ser aun difícil de escuchar. "Date cuenta de que el Ministerio tuvo que actuar rápidamente contra él, tienes que entender Draco, que harán todo lo posible porque tu padre permanezca en Azkaban"

"Lo sé" Draco no lo miró mientras respondía, "Pero él escogió ese camino, tiene que pagar el precio"

Snape vio que, como se esperaba, no era fácil para Draco aceptar la decisión de su padre. Su gracia normal y desentendida había desaparecido, había sido reemplazada con una inquietud nerviosa y vagas conversaciones. Tal vez solo estaba actuando lo que pensaba que Snape quería oír.

"Eso deja a tu madre sin Lucius para cuidarla. Aunque creo que los Mortífagos sentirán algún tipo de obligación de extenderle su protección. Para dar un buen ejemplo, ya sabes"

Draco frunció el ceño, "No creo que ella se haya comprometido alguna vez a la causa. Las esposas de los Mortífagos son hechas a un lado la mayor parte del tiempo – Tía Bellatrix es alguien inusual. El Ministerio la debería dejar en paz"

"Lo que el Ministerio debería hacer, y lo que hace no siempre son lo mismo"

"Bastardos" murmuró Draco, reacomodándose en su silla con un resoplido exasperado.

"Aún así, no han mostrado ningún tipo de interés por ella en el pasado, así que, creo que de momento está fuera del alcance de la influencia de Lucius, y hasta ahora, no la han molestado"

"Pero ahora que los dementores han dejado Azkaban –"

"Lucius no se retrasará mucho, el Señor Oscuro lo necesita demasiado como para no rescatarlo"

Draco se encogió de hombros, después dijo, "De eso trató mi última pelea con Potter. Por enviar a Lucius a Azkaban, estaba amenazándolo con cobrármelo", rió un poco, "Ahora me pregunto cómo lo habrá tomado"

"Si su varita apuntando a tu garganta es algún tipo de referencia, yo diría que no lo tomó como una invitación"

"No"

"Y por tu indiscreción, y una increíble sincronía de la Profesora McGonagall, Gryffindor fue premiado con 250 puntos para la casa"

Draco hizo una mueca, viéndose definitivamente fuera de lugar, "Entonces ésta ha sido mi semana. Quiero decir, el hechizo de los Mucomurciélagos! Me tomó horas encontrar a alguien que se deshiciera de eso, al final, tuve que ir arrastrándome con Flitwick, literalmente"

Snape contuvo de manera exitosa cualquier muestra de risa, la que estaba seguro enfurecería a Draco. "Te gustaría compartir lo sucedido?"

"No realmente, no estaba en mi mejor momento. Y Potter hizo un escándalo de todo, ya que recuerdo, pero de alguna manera él siempre termina siendo el Niño Dorado de todo el mundo"

"No de todo el mundo"

Draco lo vio de manera agresiva, "No, pero sabes que estaremos escuchando todo acerca del inigualable Niño Que Vivió por semanas y semanas"

Pensó su respuesta cuidadosamente, la animosidad entre él y Potter estaba mejor oculta, incluso cuando Draco compartía el sentimiento. "Tal vez esta vez, si tenemos suerte, Potter se dará cuenta, eventualmente, de qué tan poco merece la adulación".

Draco le regaló su mejor sonrisa Malfoy, "Bueno, tendrá que ser tu suerte, es obvio que la mía está un poco débil esta semana"

Snape le permitió a Draco ver una pequeña sonrisa, entonces, cambió el tema deliberadamente, "Al menos nos deshicimos de esa mujer Umbridge. Qué desastre resultó ser – no sólo para Hogwarts, sino para el Ministerio".

...

_Sugar and stress, do everything at least twice; Catch your fingers in your private vices._

_**Azúcar y stress, haz todo al menos dos veces, atrapa tus dedos en tus vicios privados**_

Sugar and Stress - English Beat

Draco amaba ser un prefecto de Slytherin. Amaba el sentido de autoridad que le daba. No que no lo tuviera desde antes, siendo un Malfoy, siendo rico, siendo el hijo de alguien con gran poder. Pero ese tipo de poder reflejado no lo satisfacía, porque siempre podía sentir el resentimiento que conllevaba, la pregunta sin formular – "_Sabemos lo que tu padre puede hacer – pero qué puedes hacer tú?_".

Ahora tenía su propio poder, concedido nada más y nada menos que por las autoridades de Hogwarts. Diablos, hasta venía con una insignia, un emblema visible de quién era y lo que ello significaba. Incluso si algunos estudiantes no lo respetaban, tenían que respetar el símbolo de poder otorgado por no otro que Albus Dumbledore.

Ciertamente, también amaba los beneficios que venían con el trabajo. El rango tenía ciertos privilegios. Privilegios como el exclusivo baño de prefectos, que ofrecía un nivel de extravagancia y lujo que había dado por sentado en casa. Desarrolló un hábito en su sexto año de retirarse a ese lugar cada vez que tenía un día particularmente estresante. Como hoy.

Ser prefecto no lo había salvado de una tarde de detención después de que McGonagall lo descubriera hechizando a una ingenua chica de cuarto año que se había entusiasmado con un vergonzoso enamoramiento de él. No lamentaba el hechizo – era necesario; la chica se estaba comportando como una idiota, y sus amigos empezaban a hacerle burla al respecto. Lo que lamentaba era que lo atraparan. Especialmente esa desgraciada McGonagall, que tenía un cierto gusto por humillarlo. Nunca lo ponía a copiar líneas, o a ordenar libros, o alguno de los castigos mas dignos que daba a sus estúpidos Gryffindors – oh no. Para él siempre era alguna humillante tarea de elfo doméstico, de rodillas y entre más sucio mejor. La mujer tenía una seria fijación por lo humillante.

Cansado, sudoroso y sucio, reunió sus cosas y se fué al baño de prefectos para una ducha nocturna.

El agua golpeó su cansada piel, masajeando su espalda y deshaciéndose de la tensión con pequeñas agujas de presión. Puso jabón en sus cansados brazos y piernas, observando la piscina de espuma blanca que se formaba a sus pies. Dando la espalda a el chorro de agua, puso shampoo en su cabello y sintió así como escuchó el rechinido de sus manos mientras éstas dejaban limpio su cabello. Limpio de nuevo, se quedó parado en medio del chorro sintiendo el agua recorrer su cuerpo.

Se sentía particularmente bien en su miembro. Alcanzó perezosamente el jabón y permitió que su mano lubricada intensificara el poder del agua para excitarlo. Excelente.

No se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Girando lentamente, pudo ver a Joseph Flint, el hermano menor de Marcus y prefecto de quinto año. No era alguien con quien congeniara, eso era una regla. Flint carecía de influencias – cómo logró hacerse prefecto era todo un misterio que nunca resolvió. Cerró los ojos y prosiguió con su tarea en mano.

"Malfoy, Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Flint, con sorpresa aparente en su pregunta.

Molesto, abrió sus ojos para verlo maliciosamente, "Qué parece que estoy haciendo?"

Flint empezó a caminar hacia ducha, y se detuvo abruptamente, "Um, yo, bueno"

Draco se burlo, "Sí, _bueno_, la siguiente pregunta es, ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?"

"Yo, um, quería tomar una ducha"

"Entonces siéntete como en casa" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos otra vez. Sus manos mantuvieron su ritmo lento, masajeando su erección en largos y suaves pases, "Quédate o vete"

Escuchó a Flint dejar sus cosas en algún lugar cercano, el sonido amplificado en la gran estancia. Draco sonrió para sí mismo ante el pensamiento de este chico poco sofisticado intentando aparentar desinterés en la cara de un prefecto mayor masturbándose. Inicialmente, se habría quedado sólo por fastidiar, sólo porque no se le obligaría a parar por alguien como Flint. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba intrigado por la idea de tener audiencia, y un poco excitado ante la idea de ser observado. Esto era algo enteramente nuevo. Le dió un sentimiento de gran poder sexual que nunca antes había experimentado.

Flint se aclaró la garganta, "No vas a parar?"

"No."

"Entonces, eres algún tipo de pervertido?" rió nerviosamente.

Le regaló una poderosa mirada Malfoy y estuvo satisfecho al ver que el otro chico se encogía, "Escucha Flint. O te quedas o te vas. Ignórame o mírame. Da igual. Es _tú_ elección, no la mía" Incluso un tipo denso como Flint habría entendido el mensaje.

Flint se quedó. Y Draco sabía que estaba observándolo. Escuchó el sonido metálico del cinturón de Flint mientras su pantalones caían al suelo. Draco vió como el nervioso chico de quinto año abría el paso del agua de su ducha, y el sonido de agua cayendo se magnificó en la estancia. Draco observó, sin expresión alguna, como Flint se metía debajo del chorro de agua, sus rizados cabellos oscuros haciéndose negros con el agua. Flint lo vió a él con una mirada nerviosa. Se estaba sonrojando, la mancha roja recorriéndose a su cuello y su pecho, y ya estaba medio duro.

"Entones, quién es el pervertido?" preguntó Draco con una mirada elocuente. Flint medio sonrió, entonces empezó a caminar hacia él, "Detente" ordenó, y el otro chico se sorprendió pero se detuvo inmediatamente.

Draco gruñó, "Quédate donde estás, puedes ver pero no tocar"

"Yo no - "

Resopló irritado, "_Merlín_, Flint, cállate. Demasiada platica, estás arruinando el ánimo aquí", con eso, regresó al chorro de agua, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que el agua fluyera sobre su cabeza y hombros en una oleada cálida.

Aunque antes se concentraba en terminar con el trabajo, ahora estaba concentrándose en el espectáculo que le estaba dando a Flint. No que estuviera interesado en el chico, claro que no. Esto no era sobre Flint. Era sobre poder y control. Y era hedonista. Y erótico. Y estimulante como nada más.

Sus manos dibujaron seductoras figuras en su pálida piel. Se tomó un momento para añadir más jabón a sus palmas, y después permitió que éstas recorrieran sensualmente su pecho y hombros. Sus dedos se enroscaron en sus rosados pezones, jalándo suavemente hasta quedar erectos, antes de continuar su viaje hacia abajo, abajo, hasta que su pene estaba de nuevo en su mano. Suspiró con placer, una mano ocupándose de su miembro, la otra acariciando sus testículos y la suave área de la base. Escuchó un suave gemido de su audiencia, y no pudo disfrazar una sonrisa en respuesta.

Nunca apreció completamente el poder que este tipo de demostración sexual podía concederle. Sabía por observación, claro, que era atractivo para chicas y para chicos, incluso algunos de los amigos de Padre. Pero lo había apreciado únicamente de manera abstracta – hasta ahora. Porque esto era intoxicante. Saber que Flint estaba en ese estado por él, la expresión boquiabierta del otro chico dando testimonio del deseo puro que había ahí - _bueno_.

Toda su vida había aprendido los factores importantes de cómo reunir y manipular el poder, de su padre, pero tal vez su madre sabía algo de poder también, algo que él pasó por alto. Nunca lo analizó antes, pero tenía un sútil y sin embargo, genuino poder propio; los hombres le entregaban el control voluntariamente mientras respondían a su sensual manipulación. Y de repente, con su mano en su miembro y los ojos de Flint sobre él, se sentía demasiado como el hijo de su madre.

Estaba llegando al orgasmo, excitándose más de lo que se había excitado jamás con su propia mano. Tan duro que ya era doloroso, abrió los ojos para ver a Flint, que estaba observándolo sin ningún tipo de restricción. Las manos de Flint estaban sobre sí mismo, pero sin moverse, como si el chico hubiera olvidado qué hacer. Draco se hizo notar y mantuvo la mirada del otro chico, y de repente se estaba viniendo, desinhibido, extravagante, furioso. Su aliento entrecortado y sus gemidos contenidos hicieron eco en el baño.

Draco se recargó en la pared hasta que su pulso se reguló y sus piernas se sintieron firmes otra vez. Y luego, después de una última repasada bajo el agua, se secó rápidamente y se puso por encima su bata, sin ningún otra palabra a su espectador, se dirigió a la puerta.

Un vistazo breve antes de salir, le mostró que Flint finalmente había recordado qué hacer con sus manos.

...

_In the locust wind, comes a rattle and hum;  
Jacob wrestled the angel, and the angel was overcome._

_**En el viento impregnado de langostas, viene un repiqueteo y un zumbido;**_

_**Jacob luchó contra el ángel, y el ángel fue vencido.**_

Bullet the Blue Sky - U2

Draco siempre disfrutaba de sus tardes clandestinas de entrenamiento con Snape, especialmente cuando le ofrecía un descanso del estudio para sus EXTASIS. De hecho, su propia preparación iba bien, pero la de Gregory no. Estaba secretamente impresionado de que su amigo hubiera sobrevivido el intenso ritmo de trabajo del séptimo año. Gregory nunca fue un estudiante talentoso, y sólo se había quedado en Hogwarts por Draco. En una gratitud no dicha, se sentía obligado a ayudarlo cuando pudiera. Aún así, esperaba con ansia las tardes lejos de su amigo.

Snape y él trabajaban con el Veritaserum, y Draco nunca estuvo seguro de cómo lo hacían sentir las sesiones, intrigado o asustado. Pero el líquido era una herramienta fundamental en el espionaje – ambos lados dependían de él para obtener información.

"Veritaserum es la poción más usada en el mundo mágico" le dijo Snape.

No se pudo resistir, "Entonces no es el lubricante?"

Snape simplemente rodó los ojos ante la impertinencia.

"El gobernador Romano Poncio Pilato hizo la famosa pregunta, _¿Qué es la verdad?_" continuó. "Todos saben que el Veritaserum obliga al receptor a contestar preguntas con la verdad. Pero muchas verdades pueden responder esas preguntas. Te ayudaré a practicar para decir la verdad menos reveladora que puedas"

Estaba fascinado. Nunca pensó en la sutilidad de las respuestas dadas bajo el efecto de la poción. "Así que es posible mentir bajo la influencia del Veritaserum?"

"No puedes mentir, pero mientras tú creas que estás diciendo la verdad, puedes responder de diferentes maneras. Así pues, pregúntame algo, te lo mostraré".

Consideró el reto, entonces sonrió maliciosamente, "Está bien, has dormido alguna vez con alguien?"

Snape entrecerró los ojos y resopló. "Parece que piensas que yo no esperaba que preguntaras algo como eso. Pero te conozco demasiado" Pausó y Draco se mantuvo en silencio. "Una manera de contestar es un simple 'Sí'. Porque tu pregunta tiene demasiadas interpretaciones vagas. Puedo decir sí, porque he dormido literalmente con alguien. Mi madre, por ejemplo, cuando era un infante. Mis compañeros de dormitorio cuando era un estudiante – técnicamente dormíamos juntos en la misma habitación, así que, en ese caso la respuestas es sí"

Draco tuvo que darle crédito por la sutileza de la respuesta. "Así que la respuesta fue modificada"

"Sí. Muchos interrogadores cometen el mismo error que tú al preguntar algo que puede ser interpretado de otra manera. Utiliza eso en tu favor si puedes"

Sabía que Snape no le permitiría ir mas allá con su pregunta imprudente, "Puedo intentarlo otra vez?"

Snape asintió.

"Eres un espía de Dumbledore?"

"Muy bien. Sin algún tipo de entrenamiento, me sentiría obligado a responder que sí. Pero me tomaré todo el tiempo que la poción me permita para ver los diferentes aspectos de la pregunta que puedo responder sin causar mucho daño. Así que en vez de responder que sí, puedo decir que Dumbledore cree que soy su espía – lo que es verdad – y que su creencia es necesaria para mi engaño – también verdad. Si mi respuesta es lo suficientemente elaborada, puedo disimular que de hecho no he respondido la pregunta directa"

Después de semanas de este tipo de preparación, Draco se sentía cada vez más seguro respecto a su habilidad para desviar respuestas bajo un interrogatorio. Incluso Snape parecía complacido con su progreso. Tal vez ser un Slytherin le daba una habilidad natural, pensó, con la satisfacción arrogante proveniente de un poco de experiencia. Las últimas tres sesiones habían practicado con Veritaserum real. Primero Draco probaría su habilidad para desviar una línea de interrogación bajo los efectos, después Snape tomaría un poco de poción para que Draco pudiera practicar cómo hacer preguntas útiles.

Snape le entregó una pequeña dosis de la poción, disuelta en una pequeña cantidad de whisky, y Draco levantó el vaso y tragó el líquido sin decir nada. Esperaron unos minutos a que hiciera efecto.

"Has terminado tu tarea antes de venir aquí?" Snape siempre iniciaba con preguntas inocentes, hechas para que Draco se relajara y tuviera el hábito de contestar directamente. Su meta era tomar estas simples preguntas y relacionar un patrón.

Esperó hasta que ya no pudo más para responder, pero la presión por hablar era mucha, hasta que fue forzado a decir, "Nada me impidió venir esta noche".

"Ni siquiera el Sr. Goyle?"

"Gregory nunca me cuestiona, es un amigo leal"

Snape asintió en aprobación, "Estás preparado adecuadamente para tus ÉXTASIS?"

Sonrió. "Sí y no" Se enganchó de la palabra _adecuadamente_ - lo suficiente subjetiva como para interpretarla a su antojo.

"Ambas? Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Snape.

"Nunca sé si mis preparativos son enteramente adecuados, depende del día en que preguntes supongo"

"Y cuántos ÉXTASIS piensas que puedes presentar?"

"Los que me proponga"

"Tienes un número en mente?"

"Sí" Se tuvo que contener antes de decir el número, pero no se lo habían pedido directamente, Snape sonrió con satisfacción cuando Draco no lo dió.

"Muy bien Draco, has mejorado bastante desde tu primera prueba. Pero contestar estas preguntas es como atrapar una Snitch encantada, no lo crees?"

Sin haber hecho eso jamás, sólo pudo responder, "No lo sé"

"Es hora de que prosigamos. Muchas preguntas que serán hechas bajo estas condiciones tendrán un enorme componente emocional. Es mucho más difícil contestarlas cuidadosamente cuando intentas al mismo tiempo controlar tus emociones"

Draco se puso nervioso ante esas palabras.

"Así que, intentemos una: ha dormido con alguien alguna vez Sr. Malfoy?"

Sonrió al recordar haber preguntado lo mismo a Snape hace algunas semanas.

"Claro que sí Profesor"

"Lo que significa..."

"He dormido con mi Madre cuando era un niño, mis compañeros de dormitorio"

Snape sonrió fríamente antes de preguntar, "Ha tomado parte en relaciones sexuales con alguien hasta el punto del orgasmo?"

La sonrisa se borró de su cara, "Yo... Yo... No" No pudo pensar en un significado alternativo para esa pregunta antes de que el Veritaserum lo forzara a responder.

"Alguna vez ha besado a alguien?"

"Sí" esta vez no sonrió.

"Lo que significa..."

"Mi madre, mi padre, mis abuelos, de hecho la mitad de mis familiares"

"Alguna vez ha besado a alguien de una manera sexualmente incitadora?"

De nuevo se sintió atrapado antes de contestar, "Sí"

"Y esta persona afortunada era una chica?"

Draco titubeó, ahora se podía considerar una mujer, no una chica. Pero qué respuesta quería dar – si o no? La poción lo presionaba insistentemente, limitando sus pensamientos. Sin saber cuál le beneficiaría, prefirió responder, "Tal vez"

"Ha besado a algún chico?"

Eso lo irritó. Pero era bastante similar a la pregunta anterior, así que respondió de la misma manera. "Tal vez"

"Algún hombre?"

Atrapado, "Sí"

"Quién fue?"

La ira de Draco salió a relucir mientras gritaba, "Porqué me estás preguntando esto? No es de tu incumbencia" Pero entonces, sintió la presión de la poción y se escuchó a sí mismo diciendo, "Zacharias Smith", era vergonzoso admitir que había estado con alguien que ambos sabían era el ex de Potter.

Por su parte, Snape no mostró ningún indicio de que sus respuestas le afectaran, "Como dije Draco, esta sesión es para ayudarte a desviar preguntas bajo estrés emocional, tus respuestas no me interesan en absoluto"

"Es solo que... olvídalo" dijo, aún molesto.

"Ocurrió más de una vez?"

Peleó con la palabra _ocurrió_, buscando alguna interpretación diferente, pero su compostura estaba algo débil, "Sí", pero se rehusó a confesar nada más, una pequeña victoria.

"Aún ves al Sr. Smith?"

_Ver_, ahora esa era una palabra ambigua, "Sí, lo veo todos los días, en clase"

"Aún compartes besos sexualmente alentadores con el Sr. Smith?"

Esto tenía que ser más que un ejercicio de entrenamiento, "No"

"Porqué no?"

Es que _nunca_ pararía "Está en el pasado", Ahí estaba, algo un poco más vago.

"Porqué ya no estás involucrado románticamente con el Sr. Smith?"

_Merlin_ "Fue semanas atrás, nunca fue– romántico, éramos solo un par de chicos pasándola bien"

"Lo extrañas?"

"Severus _es suficiente_, dijiste que no irías más lejos, sabes acerca de mi sexualidad. Y no, no lo extraño, de acuerdo?"

Snape sonrió, "Nunca irá más lejos que yo, te lo prometí, y planeo mantener mi promesa. Sé que encuentras esto vergonzoso, pero intenta ver más allá de la naturaleza de estas preguntas y concéntrate en el propósito que tenemos, estoy intentando enseñarte a resistir mis preguntas"

"Pero no puedo, no tengo oportunidad"

"Exacto" Snape se acomodó en su sillón con un aire de satisfacción, "No todas las preguntas pueden ser fácilmente evadidas, algunas son tán específicas que no puedes evitar responderlas. Debes aprender a aceptar eso"

Draco resopló un poco y desvió su mirada.

"Compartes besos sexualmente incitadores con alguien en el presente?"

Suprimió su creciente enojo y pensó por un minuto, está bien, no en este momento, "No"

"La semana pasada?"

Draco contestó sarcástico, "No"

"Lamentas que sea así?"

Sabía que Snape estaba intentando deliberadamente molestarlo, así que no pudo contener su enojo una vez más, "Sí, demonios, tengo diecisiete años, claro que me gustaría compartir _besos sexualmente incitadores_ con alguien"

Se dió cuenta de su error demasiado tarde y Snape prosiguió a explotar la recién encontrada pista.

"Quién sería ese _alguien_ Draco?"

Intentó frenar esto un poco, para tener tiempo para pensar, "Um, hay muchos candidatos, Creo que empezare con el guardián del Puddlemere United cuyos... _talentos_ están expuestos en la última portada de _Corazón de Bruja_. Hay un tipo en la tienda Flourish y Blotts de Hogsmeade que es definitivamente interesante, algunos de mis compañeros de clase". Se sintió como si ya hubiera adquirido el control de la conversación y se relajó un poco.

"Pero hay alguna persona en particular que tengas en mente?"

Draco se aferraba a lo que fuera, "Tengo a mucha gente en mi mente ahora"

"Pero hay alguna persona en tu vida con la que te gustaría estar compartiendo esos besos sexualmente incitadores?"

_No_ Dios no, "Porfavor Severus, porfavor no me preguntes, no puedo... no quiero decirte..." pero el poder de la poción era demasiado fuerte, su voz salió en apenas un susurro, "Porque eres tú", bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose miserable y derrotado. "Porqué tuviste que... solo... lo siento"

No podía verlo. Estaba devastado. Porque tuvo que atraparlo Snape – para hacer tremenda admisión - _porqué_? Tenía alguna sospecha y no podía descansar hasta saberlo?"

El silencio se hizo incómodo entre ellos. Finalmente Snape habló. Su voz había perdido su previo antagonismo, sonaba incluso algo gentil.

"Lamento haberte forzado a decirme eso. Créeme, no tenía idea de que tú... Bueno, me disculpo".

Draco aún no podía verlo a los ojos, "No pensaba decir nada, sé que eres mi profesor y que podría hacer que te despidieran si hubiera algo entre nosotros, lo sé"

"Porfavor no te disculpes. De haberlo sabido, jamás te habría preguntado eso"

Sentía una necesidad abrumadora de seguir explicando – ya fuera por la poción o por la embarazosa admisión, no lo sabía. Su dignidad estaba hecha trizas. Snape de seguro pensaba que no era más que un adolescente enloquecido por las hormonas con un enamoramiento de escuela. Quién podía decir que no estaba equivocado?, pero aún así...

"No estoy enamorado de ti ni nada así" admitió viendo el repentinamente interesante piso, "Es solo que he aprendido a conocerte estos años, no eres la persona que la demás gente cree que eres. Te encuentro interesante, es todo"

Snape estaba siendo paciente con él, intentando lidiar con la confesión, "Lo entiendo, no pienses que me has ofendido Draco. Es halagador. Pero poco realista. Ahora, no digas nada más hasta que el Veritaserum haya terminado de hacer efecto. Creo que tenemos cinco minutos más. Entonces puedes regresar a tu habitación, o puedes quedarte a seguir entrenando"

Asintió. Pudo sentir que Snape se estaba moviendo a otra parte del estudio, dejándolo en respetuosa soledad. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, regresó.

"Sigues enojado conmigo?" preguntó Snape.

"No creo que deba contestar eso, si no te importa" dijo con una sonrisa. El Veritaserum había terminado de hacer efecto.

"Podemos parar ahora si quieres"

"Oh no, me gustaría interrogarte. Anda, toma tu poción como el buen espía Mortífago que eres", finalmente había reunido el valor suficiente para ver al otro hombre, y quedó satisfecho por la sonrisa que recibió ante su débil intento de buen humor.

El Veritaserum fue disuelto en una cantidad mucho más considerable de whisky.

Mientras esperaban a que la poción hiciera efecto, contempló qué preguntas podría formular. Ante el asentimiento de Snape, empezaron.

"Cuando me preguntaste si había alguien que tuviera en mente para – bueno, cosas románticas – sabías qué respondería?"

Snape lo vió de manera benevolente, "No, no tenía idea, si hubiera sospechado algo, no te habría presionado como lo hice. No era mi intención lastimarte".

"Porqué me hiciste esas preguntas en primer lugar?"

"Como dije, quería comprometer tus emociones. Sé que ser homosexual era algo sensible para tí, algo que estaba seguro, te provocaría"

"Así que utilizaste eso en mi contra?"

"No contra ti, jamás contra tí. Quería usarlo para ayudarte a mejorar tus habilidades. Si alguna vez eres interrogado por Mortífagos bajo efectos del Veritaserum, serán mucho más duros contigo" Snape no estaba haciendo ningún intento por evadir las preguntas. Draco se dió cuenta, estaba reconciliándose en la única manera que conocía, encubriendo sus palabras detrás de la naturaleza de la poción que acababa de tomar. Lo tomó en cuenta.

"Eres homosexual Severus?"

Snape exhalo lentamente, "No, no lo soy. Prefiero a las mujeres, aunque tengo que admitir, probablemente no sea una sorpresa, que mi vida amorosa no es tan concurrida como debería" arqueó una ceja, "No estoy comprometido tampoco con besos sexualmente incitantes, aunque ya no tengo diecisiete".

Draco desvió la mirada antes de que la diversión en su cara se hiciera aparente, "Así que no tengo esperanzas contigo?"

"Ninguna, aunque si de verdad tuviera esas inclinaciones, me sería bastante difícil negarme a sus encantos Sr. Malfoy"

Inclinó la cabeza en burlona aceptación, "Y no debería Profesor, soy un tesoro único y especial, como mi madre acertadamente diría. Gustaría alabarme con detalles? Estoy dispuesto a escuchar, si siente la necesidad de descargarse con alguien"

"Me toma en desventaja, así que solo diré que creo que he dicho lo suficiente para su propio bien y lo dejaré así"

Estaba a punto de responder cuando la chimenea se encendió súbitamente y la cara seria del Director apareció ahí. Ambos reaccionaron rápidamente a su presencia.

"Severus, Draco. Perdonen mi interrupción, pero sentí la necesidad de hablar con ambos. Tenemos un aviso de actividad Mortífaga en incremento las últimas horas. También, muchos estudiantes que son hijos de conocidos seguidores de Voldemort han sido llamados a sus casas por sus padres y han empezado a marcharse. De hecho Draco, creo que encontrarás una lechuza esperándote en tu dormitorio. Como resultado, estoy llamando a una reunión de emergencia de la Orden en mi oficina"

Snape se puso de pie de inmediato, "Ahí estaré señor", Dumbledore desapareció, pero Draco continuó viendo las llamas vacías en estado de shock.

"Será mejor que me aliste para irme" dijo temblorosamente, levantándose de su silla, "Padre habrá enviado por mí"

"No Draco" dijo Snape, "Quiero que te quedes en Hogwarts"

Sólo lo pudo ver confundido, "Qué estás diciendo? Tengo que irme, hemos planeado esto, hemos -"

Snape se adelantó y lo tomó rudamente de los antebrazos, sosteniéndolo firmemente, "No creo que debas irte. Debe haber alguna manera de retrasarte, dile a tu padre que debes tomar los ÉXTASIS, dile - "

"No, no puedo, no entiendo porqué estás diciendo esto, hemos planeado todo esperando que esto sucediera"

Podía ver que Snape estaba luchando contra el Veritaserum que aún corría por sus venas, el que lo forzaba a contestar honestamente, "No quiero que te vayas. Temo por tí Draco, quiero que esperes hasta que yo este ahí para protegerte"

"Oh, Severus, estaré bien. En muy poco tiempo tu podrás reunirte conmigo, y sabes que puedo cuidarme solo hasta que tu vengas, prometo no hacer nada extraordinario. No soy un Gryffindor – puedes confiar en que mantendré mi cabeza agachada. Me has enseñado bien"

"Draco" nunca había escuchado tanta emoción en la voz de Snape antes, y Draco cerró los ojos y dejó que lo recorriera.

"_Tengo_ que irme, si no me voy, empezaran a sospechar, lo sabes"

"Sí, lo sé, pero desearía que no tuviera que pasar así. Esperaba que tu no fueras llamado, que te pudieras quedar hasta... Bueno" liberó los brazos de Draco, después suspiró, "Tienes razón"

De repente se sintió invadido por el conocimiento de lo que estaba por hacer y el lugar hacia el que se dirigía. Habiendo escuchado a Snape expresar su más sincero miedo, desató el mismo miedo en él, y admitió por primera vez que su alianza había sido algo más que un ejercicio abstracto. Estaba asustado, de repente le dió pánico y se abalanzó a los brazos de Snape en un abrazo desesperado, y se sostuvieron el uno al otro.

"Dumbledore debe estar esperando" dijo finalmente Snape.

"Estoy listo" respondió, aunque sabía que no habría sido capaz de responder así estando bajo los efectos del Veritaserum.

Snape lo detuvo un momento más, "Draco, no lamentes lo que me dijiste antes. Yo no lo lamento. Considero un honor que me tengas en tan alta estima. Así como tu estás en la mía" Ser retiró un poco, como si no pudiera soportarlo más, "Debemos irnos"

...

_Make a cross, make amends to set the record straight,  
We've never said the only things we should have ever bothered saying__._

_**Haz una cruz, haz enmiendas para dejar el historial limpio,**_

_**Nunca dijimos las únicas cosas que debimos molestarnos en decir**_

Sole Salvation - English Beat

La tarde había tomado tal aire de irrealidad que Draco luchó por mantener su dirección. De alguna manera, durante los largos meses íntimamente compartidos con Snape, se había permitido el lujo de olvidar – había olvidado exactamente porqué estaba entrenando, lo que pasaría después, dónde debía terminar. Pero Severus se lo había permitido. Esta noche, se dió cuenta de que su mentor casi lo había olvidado también.

La lechuza de su padre lo esperaba en la ventana de su habitación. Con manos temblorosas, le tomó tres intentos antes de poder liberar el rollo fuertemente atado a la pata, a pesar de la fría mirada del ave. Era un mensaje muy corto.

_Es hora. Ven a casa inmediatamente_.

Necesitaba responder para que la lechuza de la familia regresara a la Mansión, pero las palabras le fallaron. Al final, lo único que pudo escribir fue un simple _Sí_. No se molestó en firmar la nota.

Sí, ya _era_ hora.

De repente estaba perdido, no sabía qué empacar y qué dejar atrás. Maldiciéndose por no prepararse mentalmente para esto, revolvió su baúl, sacando solo lo esencial. Cartas de Crabbe, escritas desde Durmstrang. Una pluma inusualmente elegante, regalo de Goyle en su último cumpleaños. Un poco de ropa, algunas fotos, su colección de autógrafos de Quidditch. Su escoba.

Pausó, indeciso, con su trabajo de la escuela. Hace algunas horas, había trabajado cuidadosamente en el rollo sobre su escritorio, descifrando una prueba de Aritmancia, se había sentido satisfecho cuando por fin la había terminado y quedaba todo junto en un gran diagrama. Y ahora – todo se iba a la basura. Recorrió el resto de sus papeles acomodados en ordenadas pilas, un conjunto de rollos por cada clase, listos para que él los revisara mientras se preparaba para sus exámenes, nada de eso era necesario. Ya no habría más Aritmancia, no más clases, no ÉXTASIS. Su vida como estudiante de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería había llegado a un final abrupto y nada bienvenido.

Por un breve instante, no quiso nada más que hacer un acto dramático al incinerar todas las cosas, y sacó su varita. En el último minuto, desistió en su intento – no era más que una rabieta infantil – en vez de eso, utilizó su varita para encoger la modesta bolsa que llevaba. La tomó y la metió en su túnica.

Con una final mirada melancólica, cerró firmemente la puerta de su dormitorio detrás de él.

Pero una vez que se permitió pensar acerca del final de su vida aquí en Hogwarts, no pudo deshacerse de la abrumadora tristeza que lo embargó. Ya estaba lamentándose – era estúpido, patético, se dijo a sí mismo duramente; no era la manera en que un Malfoy se debía comportar ante tal ocasión. Pero cada giro traía una nueva distracción – esta es la última vez que escucharé la puerta de la sala común cerrarse tras de mí... la última vez que sentiré la soledad escalofriante del corredor de las mazmorras... la última vez que veré a los retratos asentir en mi dirección mientras paso... la última vez que siento las frías piedras de la pared debajo de mi mano... la última vez...

Ansiaba estar más allá de las barreras. El camino hacia las puertas nunca había parecido tan lejano, y su corazón dolía con cada paso que daba. Sí tan solo este camino no fuera tan aterrador, tan incierto, tan solitario, se dijo a sí mismo, entonces no habría sucumbido tan fácilmente a esta oscura melancolía. Si tan solo se hubiera preparado mejor...

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo oscuro detrás de él y giró nerviosamente la cabeza para ver quién lo seguía bajo las sombras de las estatuas.

Potter.

Ni siquiera estaba sorprendido. Toda la tarde, desde que Dumbledore había convocado a todas las casas y les había comunicado la noticia de la guerra próxima, las conversaciones agitadas habían recorrido la escuela. Draco había estado bastante consiente de la presencia de Potter, había registrado la peculiar sensación que despedía alrededor de él como chispas, lo había observado vagar y retrasarse, como retando a quien fuera a hacer un movimiento.

Ambos se detuvieron, esperando. Se sentía como un duelo.

"Malfoy."

"Potter", resistió el impulso irracional de inclinar la cabeza, y permitió que el otro chico se acercara sin ningún otra palabra.

"A donde vas?", había un reto en esa voz.

Se tragó la primer réplica que se le vino a la mente, y la segunda y la tercera. Ambos sabían que no era de la incumbencia de Potter; tenía tanto derecho como él de pasear por los corredores. Esta conversación no tenía sentido. Todo lo importante ya se había dicho, todas las palabras hirientes, los retos y las amenazas. No había más que decir. Y estaba cansado, tuvo que admitir que tenía miedo, y no iba a jugar ese juego. No esta noche. Eso se había terminado.

Así que no dijo nada.

"Porqué Malfoy?", Potter no dijo nada más, ambos sabían lo que esa pregunta significaba.

"Es hora de que me vaya"

Potter hizo un gesto ante eso, aunque debió haber estado esperando una respuesta así. Draco observó sus manos convertirse en puños a sus costados, "No tiene que ser así, todos tienen opciones, incluso tú Malfoy. No tienes que ir con Voldemort sólo porque tu padre lo hizo"

Reconoció que, de manera increíble, Potter le iba a dar el discurso en toda la regla, usando toda la persuasión que conocía, todo el apasionado fuego y la ardiente convicción de su causa. Dió voz a su pasión con la sinceridad que tanto lo definía. Draco estaba francamente impresionado de que estuviera haciendo el esfuerzo, de que, aparentemente, incluso Draco Malfoy no era una causa perdida que Potter pudiera dejar ir sin dar pelea. Potter dejó que sus palabras llevaran una última apelación y Draco lo dejó hablar, pensando, esta es la última vez que él y yo nos enfrentaremos.

En otras circunstancias, se habría permitido ser persuadido por Potter. En alguna distante parte de su mente, se preguntó cómo habría sido. Cuál habría sido la reacción de Potter? Habría dejado atrás su eterna enemistad ante la declaración abierta de lealtad a la Orden? Podrían haber puesto su ira y su odio atrás – tal vez convertirse en amigos?

Pero el camino de Draco lo llevaba en otra dirección, y dejó que sus primeras palabras fueran las últimas, "Es hora de que me vaya"

"No me respondiste, quiero saber, porqué?"

Potter era tenaz, tenía que admitirlo. Supuso que ser el salvador del mundo mágico era algo casi reflexivo después de todo este tiempo, algo que no podía dejar de hacer.

"Potter, no te debo una explicación, tengo mis razones" Porqué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?

"Malfoy - "

"Mira, te encontraré algún día cuando todo esto se haya terminado y te lo explicaré con unos tragos. El Caldero Chorreante, tu y yo?" Incluso mientras decía las palabras y se los imaginaba a ambos relajándose con un poco de whisky de fuego, sabía que nunca vería esa fantasía convertirse en realidad. Los dos no podrían sobrevivir esta guerra.

"No, no te vayas Malfoy, porfavor"

Reflexionando después, nunca pudo descifrar porqué había reaccionado de esa manera – tal vez era una manera de despedirse de su infancia. O pudo haber sido una reacción a su previa confesión a Severus. Todo era tan frío, tan final – el pasillo, la noche, las palabras haciendo eco alrededor de él. Todo se cerraba sobre él, congelándolo. Tal vez solo buscaba un poco de calor. Adiós... adiós... esta es la última vez...

Pero algo en el tono de voz de Potter, algo en la súplica susurrada, lo hizo rendirse al impulso de acercarse a su rival, poner lentamente sus manos en sus hombros para estabilizarlo y acercarlo un poco más. Sintió el cálido aliento cosquillear su mejilla, de repente más rápido y errático que durante el discurso. Ahora era íntimo y tentador. Actuó sin querer pensar demasiado lo que estaba haciendo – lo que ambos estaban haciendo. Detuvo el jadeo de Potter con sus labios y sintió la presión correspondida como si fuera una ola rompiéndose sobre él. Ahogándolo. Adiós.

Y en este corredor, oscuro y vacío, donde estaba parado balanceándose entre dos mundos – aquí, entre el pasado y el futuro incierto – pudo pretender que este beso era lo único que importaba. Aquí, se permitió imaginar que ya no era Draco Malfoy, con cada pedazo de historia que el nombre lleva consigo, sino un soldado solitario que se dirige a la guerra. Y aquí, casi pudo creer que también Potter era diferente.

Se separaron mientras la realidad se restablecía una vez más. Su corazón latiendo muy rápido, su respiración inestable, retiró sus manos muy reticentemente y dió un paso atrás. Había actuado imprudentemente, sin razón alguna, y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Ciertamente no esperaba deleitarse o tomar placer de un beso de esa manera – pero lo hizo.

"Qué – porqué fue eso?" pudo decir Potter.

Sonrió sin esfuerzo, "Por intentarlo. Y tal vez por suerte"

La cara de Potter tomó un aire de determinación que Draco reconoció después de siete años de miradas a través del Comedor, de retos mudos en la clase de Pociones, de altercados en el campo de Quidditch. El otro chico cerró el espacio entre ellos y entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello de Draco, masageando la rubia seda de su cabello. Se adelantó como en cámara lenta, finalmente tocando la boca de Draco con la suya, gentil al principio, súbitamente fiera y sin restricciones. Draco no lo rechazó, no le negó nada.

Si su primer beso había sido una pregunta – Qué soy yo para tí? – entonces este tal vez era la respuesta. Cuál era?

Draco pensó que tal vez pudo ser: Hicimos una diferencia en la vida del otro. Hasta este momento. No lo valoré.

La inesperada emoción de Potter besándolo lo envolvió. Si había un nombre para lo que estaba sintiendo, no lo conocía. El traslado del control – de él a Potter – había cambiado todo en un instante, y lo que quedaba de su moderación, se desvaneció. Dejó que una de sus manos acariciará suavemente el cuello de Potter, y la otra se posó en su pecho, donde podía sentir un latido acelerándose. Potter se inclinaba y esperaba, sus dedos tomando a Draco, como si ya no lo pudiera dejar ir. Y todo el tiempo, el beso los envolvió, los poseyó, y ambos estaban sin aliento debido a su intensidad. El escalofrío que había estado rodeando a Draco se había ido.

Potter no olía a especias ni le recordaba a Draco estaciones pasadas; olía a jabón y piel, justo como cualquier otro chico. Su boca no sabía a vinos exóticos o caros dulces; no sabía diferente a nadie que Draco hubiera besado. No besaba con una habilidad descomunal o una técnica abrumadora, pero sí besaba con fuego y pasión, y Draco dejó que lo capturara completamente.

Si su primer beso le había permitido olvidar quién era, aunque fuera brevemente, este beso se lo recordaba. Lo despertaba.

Con una última, íntima presión de labios, se separaron.

"Para la suerte entonces" dijo Potter, su voz ronca con emoción suprimida, "Necesitarás demasiada en donde vas"

Draco lo vió una última vez, dejándolo en su memoria justo como se veía en ese instante – desaliñado y silencioso, resignado – y dió media vuelta. _Adiós_.

Pero mientras se alejaba, se sintió curiosamente más calmado, más firme, incluso tal vez un poco más valiente – y se preguntó silenciosamente si besar a un Gryffindor podía hacer a una persona más valiente a través de algún tipo de transferencia mágica. Con inesperada determinación, caminó a través de los pasillos, empujó con fuerza la pesada puerta de la escuela que sabía ya no podría llamar casa, caminó colina abajo hacia las barreras y susurró un final adiós a la vida que había conocido – a Severus y Gregory, a sus compañeros de Slytherin y a sus maestros, y sí, a Potter – y se Apareció en donde quiera que este sacrificio lo llevara.

Continuará...

...

Gracias por leer, los reviews serán bien recibidos.

"**Tonight is the night, the begining of the end of our lives".**

**:x:x:amy-lee-malfoy:x:x:**


	3. Capítulo 3

CENTERA Thousand Beautiful Things

**A Thousand Beautiful Things**

**Mil cosas bellas**

Por: Duinn Fionn

Traducción: amy-lee-malfoy

Draco Malfoy lucha contra una fortuna cambiante, una horrible guerra, y un encantamiento inusual, con la ayuda de un preocupado profesor, un sabio elfo doméstico y un inesperado amigo Gryffindor.

Rating – R

Pareja – HP/DM

Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling y por lo tanto de su propiedad así como de varias editoriales, incluidos Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y de Warner Bros. Inc, No se hace dinero y no se infringen los derechos de autor o los de una marca registrada. (N/T: Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince nunca pasó)

**Capítulo 3**

_And if I could save you, and if I could find a solution,  
I would die a thousand times, to get you out of here_.

_**Y si pudiera salvarte, y si pudiera encontrar una solución**_

_**Moriría mil veces, para sacarte de aquí.**_

Warsaw 1943 (I Never Betrayed The Revolution) - Johnny Clegg/CENTER

(N/T: A partir de este momento, salto en el tiempo, estamos en plena guerra)

Dean Thomas despertó abruptamente siendo blanco de una varita hostil y demasiado inmóvil, y en ese instante se dió cuenta, para su horror, que sabía demasiadas cosas valiosas.

En el mismo corto momento entre despertar y querer reaccionar, se forzó a permanecer inmóvil. Al mismo tiempo, sus pensamientos corrían a mil por hora, intentando encontrar cualquier posible salida de esto, intentando recordar la lista mental de órdenes que todos los soldados de la Orden debían memorizar. _Observa_, era la primera, pero en su miedo, estaba seguro de que no podía recordar las demás... oh, _mierda_. Así que se concentró e intentó observar, con la distante esperanza de que el resto de la lista viniera a su memoria a su debido tiempo. Observó que la mano que sostenía la varita dirigida a su cabeza, pertenecía a uno de los soldados enemigos mas jóvenes – nadie que él reconociera.

"Davidson" gritó fuertemente el soldado, "Encontré uno".

Escuchó fuertes pisadas que venían en su dirección, parecía que era un grupo. Y en efecto, tres figuras entraron por la deshecha puerta, varitas en mano. Contuvo su instinto de ponerse de pie y correr, sabiendo que la muerte instantánea era el resultado de un movimiento tan tonto.

"Entonces quítale su varita"

Unas manos lo tomaron rudamente, un par levantándolo hasta dejarlo de pie, el otro par inspeccionando su ropa. Su varita fue descubierta rápidamente y fue dada a quién Dean juzgó, era el mayor de los Mortífagos del grupo de jóvenes. El líder, Davidson? Se tensó, anticipando que su varita fuera rota inmediatamente, pero se sorprendió al ver que el líder la guardaba sin comentario alguno. Qué podrían hacer los Mortífagos con las varitas? Los Aliados siempre eliminaban las varitas enemigas, para prevenir su recaptura.

Su concentración en observar lo estaba ayudando, de manera limitada, a tranquilizarse después de su pánico inicial, y pudo recordar la segunda regla en momento de captura – advierte a tus compañeros. En los pocos minutos que habían pasado, no tuvo oportunidad. Agradeciendo a cualquier deidad que permitió que la mayoría de su grupo se dispersara unas horas antes, consideró quién podía estar cerca. Creevey – patrullando. Con suerte, pudo escuchar el grito y la alarma de huida; fue advertido y de seguro ya estaba lejos. Eso dejaba a Diehl y Longbotom, en el cobertizo abandonado cerca de ahí. Seamus estaba patrullando el pueblo cercano, seguramente a salvo.

"Cómo te llamas?"

Antes de que siquiera hiciera un intento por responder, la pregunta fue seguida por un puñetazo, Dean pudo girar un poco y evadir el golpe antes de que pegara en su esternón, le dió directamente en su hombro. Agradecido por el súbito error de su captor, respondió con el grito más fuerte que pudo dar. Ahí estaba- Diehl no dormía profundamente, al menos debió haberlo escuchado. Entonces, advertencia dada.

Pero ahora, los Mortífagos le cobrarían el precio que tendría que pagar por el grito. Cerró sus ojos mientras más puñetazos caían sobre él una y otra vez. Divirtiéndose con él, seguro, se turnaban entre los cuatro en una sádica parodia de baile. Se forzó a no protegerse con sus manos – porfavor, no sus manos – y los golpes finalmente lo derribaron dejándolo en el piso, donde brutales golpes con botas dejaron horribles marcas en su torso.

A pesar de todo, sabía que, a menos de que sus captores fueran increíblemente estúpidos – lo que no siempre estaba garantizado – se asegurarían de que estuviera consiente y casi intacto. Esto – esto sólo era para liberar adrenalina acumulada por su previa cacería y captura. Entendía esto. Tan horripilante y brutal como era – sólo podía esperar que fuera _corto_ - pero los verdaderos horrores estaban por venir.

Y eso lo preocupaba bastante.

El Veritaserum estaba asegurado. Ambos bandos lo usaban para interrogar prisioneros. Debido a esa constante amenaza, nadie en la Orden tenía permitido tener información, más que la que necesitaban para llevar a cabo sus misiones. Después de eso, los hechizos de memoria se utilizaban para borrar cualquier detalle importante. Estando en la línea de batalla – o lo que se considerara línea de batalla en una guerra donde los participantes se podían aparecer a su antojo – Dean tenía cuidado de mantener un balance de conocimientos sobre lo que sabía y lo que olvidaba. Siempre había tenido cuidado de mantener contacto regular con el experto de encantamientos de memoria de su unidad – en su caso, Hermione. Siempre había estado tan vigilante. Hasta ahora, cuando de verdad importaba.

Porque en este momento, él sabía donde estaba Harry Potter.

Y la tercer orden de la lista, después de observar y advertir, es proteger información a cualquier precio.

_Cualquier precio_

El dolor que lo recorría por la paliza que le estaban dando los Mortífagos se emparejó con el dolor emocional que le causaba el aceptar lo que estaba por hacer. Su primer línea de defensa iba a ser la última. Tendría que incitar a estos cuatro idiotas a matarlo.

Con suerte, provocaría a uno de ellos hasta hacerlo enfurecer y entonces vendría el _Avada Kedavra_.

De otra manera, tendría que sufrir a la manera lenta y dolorosa, ser golpeado hasta morir. Más difícil, porque podría terminar medio muerto y ellos lo sanarían lo suficiente para arrancarle la verdad.

Bueno. Al menos conocía la manera más rápida de hacerlos enojar. Inhaló profundamente, vió a Davidson a los ojos, y tan claro como le fue posible con la mandíbula rota, dijo, "No dejes que tus amigos vean que se te pone dura conmigo. No querrán dormir cerca de tí nunca más"

Eso le ganó, por como se sintió, un riñón dañado, pero no por parte de Davidson. Retorciéndose de dolor, giró para ver al que esperaba fuera el más enojado de los Mortífagos, gimiendo un poco, le dijo al muchacho, "Pero tal vez el te deje hacer un intento"

_Vamos, vamos... saben que me quieren matar ahora..._

Pero no sucedió.

Lo último que sucedió, antes de la bendita inconsciencia, fue la orden dada por Davidson en casi un susurro, seguida de un simple "_Stupefy_".

Cuando reaccionó, lenta y dolorosamente, ya no estaba en el oscuro cobertizo. Estaba inmovilizado en el duro suelo de una celda sin ventanas. Por como se sentía, no se habían molestado con ninguna curación, aunque estaba seguro de que lo habían checado para que no tuviera heridas fatales antes de dejarlo solo.

Observa.

Advierte.

Protege tu información.

Alguien notó que estaba despierto, porque hubo un ruido en la puerta. Dos hombres, no sus captores originales, entraron en su limitado campo de visión. Y – hijo de perra – uno de ellos era su antiguo compañero Gregory Goyle. Se preguntó dónde estaría su estúpido compañero, Vincent Crabbe, cuando recordó que se había ido a Durmstrang antes de que la guerra empezara. Chico listo. Más listo que Goyle – pero eso no significaba nada. No debía estar cerca del cuartel de los mortífagos, si estos dos tarados habían sido enviados para interrogarlo. Dean empezó a desarrollar otra idea, aunque su adormecido cerebro no estaba trabajando con claridad de momento.

"Gregory Goyle" murmuró. Bueno, se había equivocado con lo de la sanación – alguien le arregló la mandíbula. Para poder vomitar sus intestinos, estaba seguro.

Probablemente si no hubiera sido el único tipo negro que Goyle conoció, dudaba que el Mortifago lo hubiera reconocido con todas sus heridas.

"Mierda. Dean Thomas", Dean esperó para saber hasta qué punto el reconocimiento sería relevante.

"Si Goyle, mucho tiempo sin vernos huh"

No hubo respuesta.

"Y dónde estoy?"

Eso hizo que Goyle por fin respondiera.

"Yo haré las preguntas", pero, aparentemente no estaba muy apurado, porque su siguiente comentario fue dirigido a su compañero, "Este imbécil estudió conmigo en Hogwarts. Un desgraciado Gryffindor, si puedes creerlo", ambos rieron, "La maldita casa aceptaba a cualquiera, no como Slytherin"

Dean pudo haber debatido ese punto, dado el ejemplo que tenía frente a él.

El otro hombre habló por primera vez, "Entonces intentará ser valiente?"

"Lo intentará" dijo Goyle, "Pero no lo llevará a ningún lado. No cuando le demos Veritaserum"

Vió la rendija que había estado esperando – rogando. "Llegas demasiado tarde Goyle. Ya me lo han dado. Tus amigos, los que me capturaron, estaban algo ansiosos"

Todo dependía de su mentira. Dean contaba con el mal de los grupos en todos lados – pésima comunicación. Sus captores tuvieron tiempo de dar un reporte? Goyle y su compañero lo escucharon? Creerían esta historia sin consultarlo primero? Podía Goyle recordar, que demasiado Veritaserum podía dañar al prisionero y dejarlo inservible?"

El largo silencio se hizo casi insoportable.

El compañero de Goyle preguntó, "Y qué les dijiste?"

Demonios, ni siquiera una buena pregunta para empezar. Aún bajo los efectos de la golpiza, les llevaba una clara ventaja a estos dos. Aparentemente, este Mortífago era tan estúpido como Goyle, lo que era una bendición, pero que lo dejaba luchando por contestar con algo que pudiera sonar como la verdad.

"Todo" contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa, "Qué creías? No es como si pudiera evitarlo"

Ambos interrogadores, si es que se les podía llamar así, sonrieron. Goyle le dijo a su compañero, "Esto será simple Bryce", volteó con Dean, "Con quién estabas allá afuera?"

Fácil. "Colin Creevey, Neville Longbotom, Susan Diehl" todos habían escapado.

Escuchó el sonido distintivo de una pluma rasgando el pregamino, y pensó en una Vuela Pluma escribiéndolo todo. No se molestó en buscarla.

"Qué estabas haciendo ahí?"

"Estaba durmiendo", Dios, alguna vez habían interrogado a alguien antes?

Incluso Bryce se molestó ante la pobre pregunta, "Porqué estabas en el área, idiota?"

Mejor. "Tuvimos un reporte de actividad mortífaga en el área a las afueras del pueblo"

"Aquí en Wentworth?", Dean pudo notar que no se habían alejado del pueblo donde había sido capturado. Donde Seamus estaba patrullando, de hecho, aún debía andar por ahí sin saber que las cosas habían salido mal.

"Sí"

"Qué estaban buscando?" preguntó Bryce.

"Estábamos buscando su unidad – pero ellos me encontraron primero"

"Tal vez nosotros sabíamos que estaban ahí" dijo Goyle. Sinceramente, Dean lo dudaba – de otra manera el resto de su grupo estaría aquí, relajándose con él, disfrutando la hospitalidad Mortífaga. De repente se paralizó de miedo al pensar que ellos _habían_ sido capturados después de todo, y estaban separados, en sus propias celdas.

Esos miedos fueron rápidamente disipados con la siguiente pregunta de Bryce, "A donde fueron tus amiguitos?"

"No lo sé" contestó sinceramente. Muy lejos, esperaba. Porque la regla número cuatro para miembros de la Orden capturados era, _No esperen rescate_.

Los dos mortífagos se quedaron sin más preguntas, Goyle le preguntó a su compañero, "Qué más deberíamos preguntar?"

Bryce pensó un poco - _no te vayas a cansar_, pensó Dean sarcástico, - y respondió, "No lo sé, no importa, cierto? Harán esto otra vez cuando la dósis termine de hacer efecto. Le darán más y harán las mismas preguntas".

Su estómago se encogió ante esas palabras. De ninguna manera iba a poder mantener su mentira con otro equipo de interrogación seguramente más inteligente. A menos de que se le ocurriera una distracción.

_A cualquier precio_

Groyle parecía aburrido, "Estúpido Gryffindor. Toda esa valentía no te llevó muy lejos, cierto?"

Bryce lo observó detenidamente, "No era Potter un Gryffindor?"

"Sí, eran compañeros de habitación" la pregunta obvia les llegó a los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Y, sabes donde está Potter?"

Dean casi suspiró aliviado, "No" mintió. Luchó contra un cambio abrupto en su cabeza, mareo y fatiga. Probablemente una concusión.

"Y alguien más? Hay alguien que esté cerca?"

Pausó, entonces pretendió estar luchando por no contestar, "Sí"

_A cualquier precio_

"Quién?"

"Seamus Finnigan"

"Dónde está?"

_A cualquier precio_

La agonía que sentía lo aplastó lentamente, mientras se escuchaba a sí mismo traicionando la locación de su mejor amigo.

...

Despertó con el sonido que hacían los guardias al abrir la puerta y empujar a un Seamus Finnigan inmovilizado. Lo aventaron violentamente hacia el piso y, con un _Finite Incantatem_ lanzado al azar, lo liberaron de sus ataduras invisibles, lo mismo pasó con Dean.

"Dean, Dios, es bueno verte. Bueno, no aquí, claro. Mierda, qué te han hecho? Te ves horrible"

Suprimió las lágrimas, "Hey Seamus"

Su amigo notó que estaba mal, y empezó a consolarlo, lo que lo hizo peor.

"No me digas. Creo que puedo adivinar, Veritaserum"

Sólo pudo verlo fijamente. Dios, este plan había parecido racional hacer un par de horas. Todo dependía de Dean evadiendo el Veritaserum, porque si no podía, estaría forzado a decirle al enemigo sobre Potter y los planes finales de la Orden. La única distracción que había podido idear en medio del pánico era Seamus. Su amigo no sabía nada que no debiera, no había escuchado el plan final. Era seguro que hablara. Si tan solo los Mortífagos tomaran esa carnada, entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez, se olvidarían de él y cuestionarían a Seamus.

Y entonces ambos morirían. Pero la Orden estaría a salvo.

Pero la realidad estaba aquí, hablando con él, bromeando en esa manera tan característica de él, pensando sin dudar, que Dean era inocente de la traición que lo había traído aquí.

Ya lo había decidido, final y concretamente, no iba a morir dejando que Seamus pensara que él era inocente. Tenía que confesarlo. Necesitaba que Seamus lo odiara por lo que había hecho, porque él mismo se odiaba.

No había traicionado a la Orden. En vez de eso, traicionó a su mejor amigo. Y muy dentro de él, escondido en el lugar donde se encuentran las cosas que realmente importan, no hubiera podido decir que no necesitaba a Seamus aquí con él. Algo en él necesitaba a Seamus, deseaba profundamente el consuelo final de la única persona que había significado tanto para él todos estos años. No quería morir solo.

Se acercó al otro hombre, ignorando el dolor de la paliza previa, ignorando las lágrimas que corrían por su cara, y se abrazó a Seamus. Juntos, se sostuvieron el uno al otro, la desesperación y el miedo uniéndolos más. Finalmente, Dean se retiró lo suficiente para que sus labios pudieran susurrar las envenenadas palabras que tenía que decir, a salvo de sus atentos captores – para dejar en el oído de Seamus, la horrible verdad de su traición.

Seamus se quedó en silencio, y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer tristemente. Dean sólo lo podía observar miserablemente, aceptando la condena que Seamus quisiera emitir, porque lo merecía todo, eso y más. Los susurros repetidos de "_Lo siento tanto"_ se hicieron escuchar una y otra vez, pero Seamus parecía incapaz de escucharlo.

Se quedaron en silencio por horas.

Fuertes pisadas los despertaron de su estupor. Goyle y Bryce habían regresado, gritándoles que se pusieran de pie. Seamus se desdobló y lentamente se puso de pie, pero Dean, con sus severas heridas, no pudo. Bryce lo jaló hasta dejarlo de pie y Dean luchó por ignorar el dolor y no desmayarse.

Otro hechizo de confinamiento fue conjurado. Se encontraron contra la pared y se quedaron ahí, como clavados, aunque sus brazos y piernas estaban libres. Seamus estaba a su lado.

"Tu turno Finnigan" dijo Goyle. Tenía el pequeño vial con el líquido transparente en su mano. Un paso y la mandíbula torcida de Seamus y el Veritaserum había sido consumido. La pluma 'A Vuela Pluma' también estaba de regreso.

Dean fue ignorado.

Las mismas preguntas le fueron formuladas a Seamus – quién, dónde, cuándo – pero la conjetura de Dean había resultado, los otros no sabían nada útil.

"Estos dos no nos sirven para nada" admitió finalmente Goyle, y Bryce estuvo de acuerdo, "No serán una gran pérdida para la Orden. No parecía que hicieran nada importante"

Casi podía saborear su muerte. Había hecho lo que debía, la información estaba a salvo. El precio había sido enorme.

"Dean" fue apenas un susurro, el más mínimo de los sonidos, pero su corazón dió un vuelco ante la mención.

Giró su adolorida cabeza para poder ver a Seamus, quien apenas lo podía ver debido a las ataduras mágicas del hechizo. Lentamente, muy lentamente, el otro hombre levantó su brazo y estiró su mano, hacia Dean, cada vez más cerca. En respuesta, levantó su propia mano para encontrar la otra. Sus manos se tocaron levemente, depsués se apretaron con fuerza, casi dolorosamente, pero cada momento que estuvieron conectados fue un interludio de sagrada liberación.

"Perdonado" dijo Seamus con voz ahogada, "Estás perdonado"

Los ojos de Dean se cerraron con incredulidad, pero quería ver, quería ver esa cara, quería bañarse en esa mirada de redención una vez más, y si eso era lo último que vería en esta vida, era suficiente. Era suficiente.

Seamus le sonrió, "Número tres"

_Protege tu información_. Con gratitud, bañada de perdón, se relajó. Seamus entendía.

El respondió, "Número cuatro"

_No espere rescate_

No había número cinco, pero si hubiera podido añadir uno en ese momento, hubiera sido _No tengas muchas esperanzas_. Porque justo en ese momento, después de su reconciliación, la puerta de la celda de abrió de golpe, y reconoció a los dos hombres que entraron. Supo instantáneamente, con una certidumbre fría y letal, que su juego había sido perdido y que estaba realmente jodido. Y que Seamus había sido sacrificado por nada.

Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy. Seguido, con toda su dignidad, por Severus Snape. Incluso Goyle y Bryce parecían asustados.

Malfoy se dirigió rápidamente al pergamino y la pluma y lo revisó, sin decir nada, aunque Dean pudo notar que estaba luchando contra su recato. Sin una palabra, le dió el papel a Snape, quien lo revisó rápidamente.

Snape se acercó a Dean, y la atención de todos en la celda, recayó en el imponente hombre. Aún así, nadie habló. Sostuvo la mirada de Snape, esperando por una palabra, una pregunta, un golpe – nada. Sólo esa mirada perforadora. Sin poder controlarlo, todos los secretos de Dean se vinieron a su mente: la mentira del Veritaserum, la locación de Harry Potter, lo que sabía de los planes de la Orden sobre la batalla final. Y aún así, Snape se mantuvo en silencio por largos minutos.

De manera abrupta, Snape dió media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta, "Draco" fue lo único que dijo. Malfoy se movió sin titubear. Antes de irse, Snape dió la orden, "Esperen" a Bryce y Goyle, y después los dos Mortífagos se fueron.

"Esperen por qué?" se quejó Goyle.

"A que alguien regrese, supongo" murmuró Bryce.

Dean también creyó eso, y realmente no estaba muy ansioso. Todos se acomodaron y esperaron. Intercambió nerviosas miradas con Seamus.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió; esta vez sólo Malfoy entró. Si Dean pensaba que el último intercambio había sido el evento más extraño que hubiera presenciado, estaba a punto de ver que cometía un error. Un gran error.

Malfoy había perdido su actitud calmada en algún momento entre su salida y su regreso, y Dean pudo sentir la tensión radiando de él como pesadas olas. Cuando habló, la voz de Malfoy estaba casi ronca por el estrés, "Dean Thomas"

Para completa sorpresa de Dean, Malfoy se acercó a él, se inclinó, tomó su cara en sus pálidas y delgadas manos, y lo besó profundamente.

No podía entender el comportamiento de Malfoy. Shockeado, se encontró respondiendo al beso de forma automática, pero la única cosa en su cabeza era una sola palabra: _Judas_. Traicionando a su amigo con un beso.

Malfoy rompió el silencio, "Lamento que estés aquí Dean, aún después de lo que fuimos el uno para el otro, todo lo que hicimos juntos – nada de eso te puede salvar. Te uniste al bando equivocado"

_De qué demonios estaba hablando?_

"A pesar de que te amé, Dean, y a pesar de que dijiste que tú me amabas, ya nada de eso importa, tú y tu amigo Gryffindor van a morir"

Luchó por no mirar a Seamus pidiéndo ayuda. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando aquí, tenía que prestar atención, porque hasta ahora, las cosas no tenían sentido. Malfoy se habría vuelto loco?

El rasgueo de la pluma era el único sonido en la habitación.

"Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes" continuó Malfoy, se acercó por otro beso y Dean le correspondió, "Sabes? Aún te amo"

Escuchó a Bryce, el descontento evidente en su voz, "Demonios Malfoy, consíguete un privado"

Malfoy lo ignoró y siguió acariciando y besando a un Dean atónito, para vergüenza de éste, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a las bizarras atenciones que le eran concedidas.

Malfoy le regaló una dura mirada, pero su voz era un susurro suave, "Siempre te amaré"

Su desorientación era tal que ya no se sentía conectado con nada de este mundo. Vió de reojo a Seamus, pero la expresión en la cara de su amigo le mostró que estaba tan sorprendido como él mismo ante la extraña demostración. Malfoy lo acechaba con una perturbadora pantomima que rayaba en la obsesión, pero escondida debajo de la superficie, Dean pudo reconocer la intensa ira y algo parecido a la desesperación en esa mirada. Pero le fue ahorrada la respuesta a sus interrogantes cuando Malfoy puso su dedo índice gentilmente sobre sus labios.

"No digas nada. Nada de lo que digas puede ayudar ahora"

Su confundido cerebro había encontrado algún tipo de mensaje en eso?

Con un último beso, Malfoy dió un paso hacia atrás y sacó su varita. "No sabes cuanto lamento esto. Adiós"

No podía ver. Cerrando sus ojos, esperó a escuchar las palabras de la maldición asesina, esperando ser el primero para no tener que escuchar el asesinato de Seamus. Se preguntó si vería la luz verde a través de sus párpados o si sentiría mucho dolor.

"_Stupefy_"

Abrió sus ojos justo a tiempo para ver Goyle y Bryce caer al suelo.

"_Finite Incantatem_".

El hechizo que los mantenía atados finalizó, y tanto él como Seamus cayeron hacia adelante. Con sus heridas aún sin curar, no se pudo detener lo suficientemente rápido, pero Malfoy lo atrapó antes de caer al piso.

"Cariño" La palabra era tierna, pero el tono era escalofriante, "No te pude matar. Pero no hay tiempo. Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora. No nos podemos Aparecer desde este edificio, tendremos que viajar por la red Floo" Malfoy estaba dando instrucciones como si no acabara de declarar su interminable pasión a su prisionero, como si no acabara de traicionar a sus dos compañeros, como si algo de eso tuviera sentido.

"Puedes caminar? No? Finnigan, sosténlo, estás demasiado despierto para utilizar imobilicorpus/i, y no quiero desmayarte amor, qué dices de un pequeño hechizo de levitación?" Murmuró unas palabras que Dean jamás había escuchado. Sintió como se aligeraba todo su cuerpo, y Seamus lo pudo aguantar fácilmente.

"Muy bien, ahora viene lo difícil, tenemos que conectarnos a la red Floo desde alguna habitación de las que hay a lo largo del pasillo, cielo, así que te sacaré a punta de varita. Haz exactamente lo que yo te diga y no lo arruines, y entonces quizá podamos salir de aquí con vida. Si no, bueno... por lo menos ya te dí mi beso de despedida" Rió sin la menor expresión y su acostumbrado tono cínico estaba de regreso, "Estás listo?"

...

_My back to the wall, a victim of laughing chance._

_**De espaldas a la pared, víctima de la burlona oportunidad**_

Deacon Blues - Steely Dan

Terminaron dando tumbos fuera de una chimenea en una habitación cualquiera dentro de una casa aparentemente vacía. Dean no pudo ni siquiera empezar a adivinar su ubicación con más claridad.

Seamus finalmente pudo hablar, "Draco Malfoy. Un espía para la Orden?"

Y ahí estaba, finalmente, la burlona sonrisa tan familiar, el tono cáustico, que recordaba de la escuela, y el mundo empezó a enderezarse de nuevo, "Diez jodidos puntos para Gryffindor. Brillante Finnigan. Te quedas despierto por las noches para tener estas increíbles revelaciones?"

Debajo del frío exterior, Dean pudo notar que aún estaba enojado – de hecho estaba furioso.

Predeciblemente, Seamus respondió al comentario, "Maldición Malfoy, sólo contesta la pregunta, Qué está sucediendo?"

Malfoy rodeó a Seamus, y creyó que le iban a llover golpes, "_Lo que está sucediendo_ es que acabo de salvarles el trasero de los Mortífagos. Creí que eso era demasiado obvio, incluso para tí"

Los interrumpió bastante rápido, antes de que la situación se saliera de control, "Lo siento Malfoy, tendrás que perdonarnos, hemos tenido un mál día", levantó sus manos en muda declaración de paz, "Pero gracias"

Malfoy no contestó, aunque su ira aún estaba presente.

"Así que la gran pregunta es, Porqué? Porqué nos salvaste?"

Malfoy vertió toda su ira sobre él, "Porque sabías demasiado, por eso!" Ahora estaba jadeando con emoción, "Porque por una estúpida razón fuiste capturado sabiendo jodidamente demasiado Thomas, y lo sabes", ahora estaba gritando, "Lo sabes verdad?!"

Sólo pudo aceptarlo, "Sí"

Malfoy estaba en sus cinco minutos, y nada lo iba a detener, "Lo sabías Finnigan? Que tuvo que venderte por eso? También estaba dispuesto a verte morir, que te asesinaran, para encubrir su propia estupidez, vaya amigo"

Dean no podía ver a Seamus justo en ese momento, aún sabiendo que su amigo lo había perdonado. No podía enfrentar eso otra vez – pero tenía que hacerlo.

Pero Seamus habló primero, "Lo sé Malfoy, lo sé, ya me lo dijo, de acuerdo? Él tenía que saber todo eso, y lo atraparon antes de que lo pudieran borrar de su memoria, ya está hecho, y no es de tu incumbencia, cierto?"

"Desearía que no fuera de mi incumbencia, demonios!" dijo en voz baja.

Sin embargo, aún había algo que molestaba a Dean, "Cómo sabes lo que yo sé Malfoy?"

Algo en su pregunta hizo que Malfoy se sentara pesadamente en una silla bastante maltratada que había cerca. Reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás en algo parecido a la exhausión y pasó una mano por su cabello, "Por Snape, él es un Legilimens. Leyó tus pensamientos. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que sabías, pensó en un plan para sacarte de ahí. No podías ser interrogado nuevamente bajo Veritaserum. Había demasiado en juego"

Entonces, _A cualquier precio_. Pensó con sorna.

Draco no había terminado, "Pero lo que no pudimos descifrar es cómo pudiste mantener la información en secreto la primera vez que ingeriste Veritaserum"

Dean sonrió por primera vez en lo que pareció que fueron años, "Nunca me lo dieron, le dije a Bryce que ya lo habían hecho y me creyó"

Eso sorprendió a Malfoy y a Seamus. "Bastante astuto" dijo Seamus, y Malfoy añadió, "Bryce es un idiota sin cerebro. Hay una cosa buena en todo esto – ya no tendré que soportar su estúpidez nunca más". Notó que Malfoy dejó a Goyle fuera de su censura – supuso que le debía cierta lealtad a su amigo de tanto tiempo. Podía entender ese tipo de lealtad, incluso si no podía practicarla.

"Porqué no?" dejó salir Seamus.

Eso enojó a Malfoy de nuevo, "Porqué no? Porque jodidos crees idiota?!" Vió a Seamus como si estuviera pensando que nada le gustaría más que usar el Cruciatus justo ahora, "Crees que puedo regresar a Mortifa-landia después de lo que acabo de hacer? Ayudar a dos prisioneros a escapar? Como si pudiera regresar con una actitud de _Oh-disculpen-no-se-lo-que-me-pasó_?" Hechó la cabeza hacia atrás con enojo, "Y creí que Bryce era estúpido"

Eso explicaba la ira de Malfoy. Acababa de destaparse frente a los Mortífagos – permanentemente – para salvarlos. Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido.

Sin embargo, una última pregunta, "Y los besos y, um..."

"Ah, te gustó eh?" la cara de Malfoy se retorció en una parodía de sonrisa, "Lamento decepcionarte Thomas, todo fue un acto" rió sin humor, "Aunque Finnigan se ve aliviado"

"Pero qué- "

"Una cubierta para Snape, por supuesto. No tiene sentido sacrificarnos los dos. Obviamente su pequeño protegido Malfoy tiene una secreta pasion con uno de los prisioneros y los ayudó a escapar. Todo se quedó escrito gracias a la Vuela Pluma y fue presenciado por dos leales seguidores claro. Snape no será hecho responsable" vió a Seamus con malicia, "Tuviste una oportunidad del 50 para un poco de delicia carnal Finnigan. Pero pensé que Thomas no habría gritado si lo hacía. No estaba tan seguro de tí".

Seamus, en un tono mucho más respetuoso de lo que jamás había hablado, preguntó, "Entonces, cuánto tiempo has sido espía?"

Malfoy suspiró, "Desde el quinto año. Así que son, tres años. Todo se ha desperdiciado claro" levantó unaceja a Seamus, después a Dean, "Sorprendidos? No tienen porqué. Aprendí mentira y engaño del mejor"

"De Snape"

"De Snape" accedió Malfoy, "Aunque Padre empezó las lecciones. Se podría decir que nací para eso, de verdad"

De repente, la exhausión amenazó con abrumarlo, y se estiró con un pequeño silbido debido a sus heridas, "Y ahora que?" suspiró.

"Ahora tengo que enviarlos a casa, suerte la suya"

"Hay alguna posibilidad de que digas algunos hechizos sanadores antes?" pudo preguntar, "Nuestras varitas desaparecieron"

"Oh, casi lo olvido, he estado un poco un poco ocupado, perdonenme" dijo Malfoy, sacando sus varitas y lanzándoselas con un elegante movimiento, "Fue bueno que la patrulla nocturna no las destruyera, no les parece?"

"Una sorpresa" concedió, "De hecho, una de muchas"

Malfoy, más calmado lo que lo habían visto desde su primer encuentro, pasó unos minutos reparando las peores heridas de Dean, "Eso te debería llevar a donde vas"

"Y a donde vamos?" preguntó Seamus.

Malfoy le dió una mirada sardónica, "A donde te gustaría ir? A un hermoso centro vacacional? Tal vez, París? Tahití?" Ahora ya estaban de pie, "O sólo de regreso a la locura diaria?"

Dean tomó la decisión, "Grimmauld Place"

"Por supuesto, siempre popular para los vacacionistas esta época del año"

"Vendrás con nosotros?"

"Creo que no, aunque no estoy seguro de a dónde iré. A decir verdad, no me levanté esta mañana esperando salirme del juego antes del almuerzo, eso me pasa por vivir siempre dentro de mi caparazón. Ahora mismo, Tahití suena cada vez mejor"

Dean tomó una rápida decisión y estiró su mano. Malfoy la aceptó con aparente sorpresa, "Gracias Malfoy, por todo. Lamento cómo salieron las cosas para tí. Te debemos una grande, lo sabes"

Malfoy asintió levemente, "Lástima que sólo recordarán el favor por, hum, 10 segundos más" Dean levantó la cabeza, nervioso ante las palabras del otro hombre, "Vamos Thomas, no creerás que estoy preparado para dejarte conservar esa memoria? No después de todo lo demás?"

Negó con resignación, "No"

Malfoy hizo una mueca, "Muy bien" apuntó su varita a Seamus, "Obliviate", un poco de polvos Floo y después, "Número doce Grimmauld Place", Seamus desapareció, los ojos de Dean parpadearon ante la luz del fuego y dió un paso hacia adelante. Lo último que experimentó fueron las palabras del hechizo desmemorizante y la tristeza de los grises y pálidos ojos.

...

"Dios santo, De dónde vienen?" fue la bienvenida. Dean entró con mucha menos gracia de la usual a la sala del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Automáticamente, volteó hacia el lugar de donde había salido la voz y resultó ser Remus Lupin. Aparentemente Seamus acababa de llegar también, y su amigo se veía tan confundido como el se sentía.

"No estoy seguro" respondió, "Recuerdo - " La última cosa que recordaba era haber traicionado la locación de Seamus, pero no estaba preparado para pensar en ello. Qué demonios había pasado? Cómo escapó? "Fuí capturado, no sé como escapé"

Ante esas palabbras, Lupin se puso de pie abruptamente.

Seamus añadió, "Yo estaba en Wentworth, dormido, no sé como terminé aquí"

Dean tuvo la idea de ver sus manos justo en ese momento. Un simple truco de la Orden – si estabas a punto de ser Obliviado, por cualquier razón, utiliza el alfabeto creado por Muggles sordos para dejarte una pista.

Cada una de sus manos había formado una letra. Dos letras. D. M.

Seamus también vió hacia abajo. Sus manos habían formado las mismas letras. D. M.

...

_Acordei de um sonho estranho um gosto de vidro e corte  
Um sabor de chocolate no corpo e na cidad  
Um sabor de vida e morte ...Com sabor de vidro e corte  
As horas não se contavam, e o que era negro anoiteceu  
Enquanto acontecia, Eu estava em San Vicente_

_**Desperté de un sueño extraño en un lugar de vidrio y heridas**_

_**Un sabor a chocolate en el cuerpo y la ciudad**_

_**Un sabor a vida y muerte... Un sabor a vidrio y heridas**_

_**Horas que no pudieron ser contadas, y lo que era negro se convirtió en noche**_

_**Mientras sucedía yo estaba en San Vicente**_

San Vicente - Milton Nascimento (Canción portuguesa)

Había rumores que el plan de la Orden acerca de la batalla final tomó meses en estar listo. Las primeras seis semanas pasaron en debate entre si se podía o no hacer, pero Dean no escuchó los detalles hasta mucho tiempo después.

El elemento clave, el único detalle que no podía ser ignorado, era que el clímax de la batalla tendría que ser una confrontación entre Harry Potter y Voldemort. Las razones de elllo eran un gran secreto; Dean no tenía acceso a él, ni tampoco lo quería tener.

Como cualquier buen plan de batalla, este dependía de varios buenos espías en el círculo interno del enemigo. Snape era uno – no podía creer que su antiguo profesor de Pciones aún estaba enterrado en las filas del Señor Oscuro despúes de casi dos años. Nadie en la Orden lo había visto en los últimos nueve meses; tomó tres largas semanas y siete conexiones para que él pudiera tener los planes. Había escuchado rumores de otro espía – uno para vigilar a Snape, supuso – pero ese nombre, también estaba muy bien guardado. La guerra se había extendido lo suficiente para tener gente inconforme en los dos bandos. Los traidores podían existir. Así que los preparativos eran hechos en secreto y con mucho trabajo de campo que podía llevar a cualquier lado. Una semana, él y su equipo practicaban Quidditch – nunca fue una de sus actividades favoritas. La siguiente semanas era un seguir de pociones, primero preparadas, después ingeridas – para la mala suerte de su estómago. Pasaron por ejercicios donde tenían que mantener una pocisión por horas, desorientación deliberada de sus ciclos de sueño, patrulla nocturna, peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, micro Aparición – todos o ninguno podían ser ocupados en cualquier momento.

...

Después de dos años con los Mortífagos, Severus Snape no había perdido la actitud elegante y fría que había mostrado como profesor de Hogwarts, entrando en el salón temporal del consejo y agachándose ante la imponente figura.

"Mi Señor" entonó, con toda la deferencia que pudo reunir, "Harry Potter ha sido localizado"

Sabía que nada que anunciara, tendría tanto interés de su comandante como ese nombre. Casi había sido su único objetivo durante el pasado mes, provocando que algunos Mortífagos dejaran de lado blancos estratégicos mucho más importantes, buscar al muchacho y encontrarlo sin protección y sin aviso. Snape no era el único que sabía que ésta era una seria debilidad, otros, del círculo cercano de Mortífagos, dudaban de la importancia de un blanco tan personal para Lord Voldemort. Pero Snape sabía de la profecía – Potter era primordial para finalizar la guerra, para bien o para mal.

Tenía la completa atención del Señor Oscuro.

"Qué noticias?", fue la respuesta del – hombre, creatura, Snape nunca supo en qué momento cambió. Incluso Lucius se había distraído de sus intrigas para escuchar, aunque su compatriota no pudo borrar el enojo de su cara. Ya no había cariño perdido entre ellos desde que Snape regresara al servicio del Señor Oscuro. Recientemente, había manipulado cuidadosamente la culpa de la deserción de Draco para que cayera con más fuerza sobre Lucius que sobre él mismo. Lucius lo odiaba por ello. No importa, pensó Snape. Yo tampoco confío en él y es sabio que él no confie en mí. Esperémos que nunca sepa porqué.

Sacó cada habilidad actoral que tenía para continuar con su anuncio, ya que era crítico para la batalla final. Una última oportunidad, una pequeña ventana de esperanza. Si este plan fallaba, estaba seguro que sería asesinado.

"Potter ha sido llevado por tierra a un pequeño pueblo llamado St. Vincent, Dumbledore ha sido rastreado y está en el Ministerio, y Potter no tiene tanta seguridad – una patrulla como mucho. Nuestro equipo de vigilancia lo encontró temprano esta mañana y lo ha estado vigilando por las últimas tres horas. Reportan que parece estar estableciendose para pasar una noche ahí por lo menos", Snape sacó un pedazo de pergamino y lo entregó, asegurándose de que su mano no temblara y delatara sus nervios.

Voldemort leyó el reporte sin expresión alguna, después entregó el reporte a Lucius. Snape observó en silencio como Malfoy revisaba el pergamino con su usual mueca de asco. Tuvo cuidado de no hacer ningún comentario – su tarea era sólo llevar la información. Cualquier otro intento de impulsar algún tipo de acción de su parte, no sería bienvenido – sería sospechoso. Otros planearían el ataque sin su ayuda. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

Pero el tiempo paso de manera interminable.

"Así que... lo tenemos" dijo finalmente Voldemort, y Snape tuvo cuidado de no mostrar su alivio. "Preparen el ataque, como lo hemos planeado. Nuestros hombres han practicado para esta oportunidad, es hora de desatarlos"

Los hombres alrededor de Voldemort se movieron rápidamente para actuar, dándo órdenes con la total seguridad de que serían instantáneamente obedecidos. La mayoría de ellos se fue para llevar a cabo cosas que estaban orgullosos de hacer - o que tenían miedo de fallar al hacerlas. Snape se quedó al lado de Voldemort en silencio.

"Severus. Hemos esperado demasiado por este momento. Pronto, Harry Potter no será más que una mal recuerdo. Con su niño modelo destruído, el resto del ejército de amantes de los Muggles que Dumbledore dirige, se colapsará como una cascada. Se lo llevará la corriente y nosotros al fin seremos victoriosos"

"Al fin Victoriosos" dijo Snape, y creyó cada palabra.

...

"Carmichael, David?"

El hombre asintió, y su mano se estiró automáticamente para recibir el paquete del sargento. Las órdenes que fueron gritadas momentos antes habían dicho claramente que debían tomar el paquete y no abrirlo, y no tenía tentación por desobedecer, aunque sintió que estaba en la minoría. Semanas de preparación para _algo_ tenían a todos al borde, pero sólo él, o al menos eso parecía, sentía lo inmediato de la situación en el aire.

"Franklin dice que será combate cuerpo a cuerpo" dijo el hombre a su lado, pero no tenía fe en los rumores de un ejército en guerra. Nadie había podido predecir con exactitud qué ejercicios harían cada día; hoy no sería diferente. Ni si quiera se molesto en contestar.

En las pasadas tres semanas que había estado con esta compañía de soldados, había logrado sobrevivir manteniendo la cabeza baja y su boca cerrada. Era un patrón al que se había acostumbrado durante el pasado año en guerra mientras pasaba de unidad en unidad, siempre acoplándose, pero nunca quedándose demasiado en un mismo lugar. Cierto, no tenía amigos en estos rangos, pero tampoco tenía enemigos, y eso contaba más a su favor.

Esta mañana se habían levantado temprano, le habían dado un desayuno bastante decente para las condiciones a las que estaban acostumbrados, habían escuchado algunas órdenes y se habían establecido entre la espera y la presión tan comunes durante una guerra. Pudo conseguir un buen lugar junto a un árbol bastante delgado, lo que ofrecía un pequeño lugar seco en la humedad general de una mañana con rocío, listo para esperar y apreciando el silencio.

Lucy Gallestino, su líder de escuadrón, se deslizó hacia adelante – si se podía decir así; la mujer era decididamente pequeña – con instrucciones de último minuto.

"Ya todos tienen sus paquetes, cierto?" preguntó bruscamente.

"Que hay adentro?" vino una voz desde atrás, pero ella no se molestó si quiera en levantar la vista.

"Muy bien, ahora quiero que descubran su estómago y su pierna izquierda" gritó, en un tono que no daba lugar a más preguntas estúpidas, como si la órden fuera completamente normal. Y para un ejército en guerra, probablemente si tenía sentido.

Brinkley, usualmente el comandante de seguridad de retaguardia, tenía un rollo y algo más en su mano que era demasiado gordo para ser una varita.

Lucy seguía hablando. "Todos deben tener un número, así" Brinkley checó algo en el rollo, después tomó la cosa que estaba en su mano y pintó un número en su estómago y en su pierna, que contrastaba con su piel. Estaba marcada con el número 87.

Los típicos comentaríos burlones, palabras en doble sentido, acompañaron a Brinkley mientras este procedía a numerar a todos en el escuadrón. Él evitó deliberadamente ver a Brinkley mientras era marcado con el número 114 en ambos lugares, pero sintió un repentino escalofrío ante la implicación.

"Muy bien, cúbranse, he visto demasiada piel para ser tan temprano en la mañana" declaró Lucy, "Ahora acérquense más y les diré lo que sucederá hoy. En poco tiempo, esperámos estar peleando lo que será la batalla culminante de la Guerra, así que presten atención"

La platica y los murmullos cesaron al instante, como si ella hubiera invocado un hechizo silenciador. Más allá, los otros grupos estaban en iguales condiciones.

"Se ha tendido una trampa para atraer a la elite de los Mortífagos – hasta los más altos", a pesar de que el ejército de la Orden había sido impulsado a usar el nombre de Voldemort, algunos aún lo encontraban imposible, después de años de evadirlo, "La carnada ha enganchado efectivamente al enemigo, creemos que ellos se dirigen a la trampa en este momento, y estaremos listos"

Lo que siguió fue una serie de ordenes y direcciones comunes en cualquier plan de batalla – cómo los detalles se aplicaban a ellos en particular. Cómo entrarían, y lo más importante, cómo saldrían. Dónde debían estar, y qué hacer en caso de que no estuvieran donde debían. Cómo debían pasar las ordenes que les daban y cómo detener los rumores. Y qué hacer si todo se iba al demonio en un santiamén.

"La mayor parte de la batalla, esperamos que esten sobre sus escobas, porque los Mortífagos han mostrado que su real debilidad está en el aire. Es como si no pudieran pensar tridimensionalmente como nosotros, parece que el lado de la luz se quedó con todos los jugadores de Quidditch" bromeó, y se escucharon algunas risas, "Muy bien, ahora viene el giro que han estado esperando, vamos, abran sus paquetes"

Alrededor de él, manos rompían el papel para abrir los paquetes. Sacó cada artículo con cuidado, identificando lo que podía al hacerlo. Ropa y zapatos comunes. Un frasco grande e irrompible, pesado y lleno con una poción opaca y oscura que reconoció inmediatamente - iPolijugos/i. Y en el fondo, un artículo cuidadosamente protegido, que desenredó con cuidado y sostuvo en sus manos con súbito reconocimiento: unas gafas que eran sólo un poco menos identificables que su famoso portador.

Casi rió ante la ironía. Se iba a transformar en Harry Potter. Todos se iban a – un ejercito completo de Potters.

"Escuchen, han tenido suficiente entrenamiento con la poción Multijugos, así que deben poder digerirla sin problema. Creo que pueden deducir en quién se convertirán, y las gafas no son solo para la completa apariencia – las necesitarán para ver apropiadamente, así que tengan cuidado. Si pierden las suyas, búsquenme o a un líder de equipo para que les dé otro par"

Alrededor de él, las gafas se convirtieron en la fascinación de todos. Parecía que nadie podía resistirse a probarselas. "No puedo ver" dijo una voz petulante.

"No seas imbécil" dijo Lucy, "No podrás ver hasta que te hayas convertido en Potter", murmuró en voz baja, "_Idiota_".

El transgresor se disculpó.

Continuó como si nada hubiera pasado, "Como saben, Potter es un volador natural excelente, así que eso es una ventaja real en el aire, y por Merlin, no olviden tomar otra dósis cada hora" Levantó el frasco para enfatizarlo, "Recuerdense unos a otros"

Una mano titubeante se levantó en el aire, "Porqué debemos convertirnos todos en Harry Potter? No que me importe por supuesto, nos puedes decir eso?"

"Sí puedo, por razones que no nos han sido reveladas, Potter se ha convertido en el objetivo principal de los Mortífagos, lo han estado siguiendo por meses, y creen que lo emboscarán. Estaremos ahí para confundirlos, y al mismo tiempo, terminar con el ejército Mortífago"

Así que Potter había sido la carnada para su trampa. Lo era en realidad? Arriesgarían al verdadero Niño Que Vivió? O era más probable que Dumbledore estuviera ahí, transformado en Potter? Como era el mago más poderoso, sería una sorpresa formidable al atacar a los Mortífagos. Sí, como Lucy había dicho, esta batalla era contundente, eso solo podía significar que se esperaba la presencia del Señor Oscuro. El lado de la Luz tenía que sacar la artillería pesada, no una mascota de 19 años con una racha de buena suerte.

"Tendremos alrededor de 20 minutos para acostumbrarnos al cuerpo de Potter, querrán ponerse su ropa antes, a menos que quieran arruinar la propia" El grupo giró discretamente y evadieron ser atrapados chequeando a alguien, "Todos listos? Hasta el fondo"

Pudo pasar la poción sin las muecas que sus compañeros estaban haciendo. Estoicamente, sufrió el mareo y la dolorosa transformación de convertirse en un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Sin importar cuantas veces hubo practicado, jamás se acostumbró totalmente al horrible shock de transformarse en alguien más, pero ahora estaba orgulloso de que nadie tuviera un espejo. Notó que su visión borrosa no se aclaró, entonces recordó ponerse las gafas. Ya – mucho mejor.

"Quince minutos. Chequen sus varitas. Vayan por sus escobas y regresen aquí. Nos Trasladaremos en grupos"

"Hey, quien eres tú?" escuchó que una voz le preguntaba, una voz del pasado y levantó la vista alarmado. La vista de una docena de Harry Potters a su alrededor era fascinante e irreal.

"Soy Carmichael" respondió con la misma voz familiar, "Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Bevell" due la respuesta, "Esto es bizarro, verdad?"

"No me digas"

"Bueno, esto explica los numeros", dijo Bevell, "Para que podamos saber quien es quién. Pero, realmente, es estúpido, siempre nos podemos preguntar unos a otros, no crees?"

Bevell era realmente estúpido, "No si estamos muertos" contestó.

Bevell palideció rápidamente, pero no tuvo la sensatez de callarse, "Oh, sí" dijo desentendido, "Esto debe ser bastante raro para las mujeres, ya sabes, con equipo nuevo, por así decirlo. Yo no lo puedo tolerar. Quiero decir, si quiero orinar, ahí estaré, con mis manos en el pene de otro tipo, me hace sentir como un marica"

No tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de hablar con alguien parecido a Harry Potter acerca de nada, mucho menos de los temas obvios que siempre eran sacados a relucir por alguien – usualmente era Bevell – acerca del aspecto sexual de transformarse en alguien más. No iba a checar su equipo nuevo a menos que fuera necesario. Dándo la vuelta, buscó sus tenis y metió sus pies ligeramente más largos en ellos.

El cuerpo de Potter no era tan diferente al de él – un poco más incómodo, aunque tal vez sólo era el desconcierto inicial causado por la transformación. Practicó un poco, estirándose, arrodillándose, girándo – hasta ahora nada iba mal.

Y volar en este cuerpo, en su nueva y reluciente Saeta de Fuego, era puro placer.

...

Si Dean no hubiera estado parado junto a Seamus cuando la poción hizo efecto, jamás lo hubiera reconocido.

"Por María y todos los Santos, Dean, mírate"

"Mírate tú Seamus"

"Siento como si me hubiera ido a dormir y desperté en la convención de Harry Potter. Es la cosa más rara que he visto" hecho un vistazo a su alrededor con una expresión de asombro en su rostro prestado.

Dean flexionó sus brazos y sacudió sus piernas después de la dolorosa transformación, "Así que esto es lo que se siente"

"Demonios, jamás he sido un fanático usurpador de Potter en mi vida. Esto no cambiará mi manera de pensar, sabes a lo que me refiero?", Seamus rió, y no era la risa de Seamus en absoluto, era la de Harry, "Ahora, para alguien como Draco Malfoy, que siempre quiso iser/i Harry, sería como un sueño húmedo hecho realidad"

Pensó en algo, "Escucha, Seamus, Cómo se supone que nos reconozcamos? A mitad de la batalla, ya sabes?"

Seamus parecía preocupado, "Bueno, no te voy a enseñar mi número a cada momento, pervertido. Inventemos una palabra clave"

"Jugando a los espías otra vez? Bueno, Qué deberíamos usar?"

"Qué te parece los vecindarios en los que crecimos? Eso es algo que los Mortífagos no sabrán, o no entenderán"

"Está bien, entonces yo soy Barking, y tú eres Finglas"

"De acuerdo"

Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos acostumbrándose al cuerpo de Harry, hasta que Dean empezó a sentirse más cómodo con sus habilidades. Lo más desconcertante era la diferencia de estatura – usualmente, él era la persona más alta de cualquier grupo, incluso más que Ron Weasley. Una vez, incluso juró jamás ir a América, donde definitivamente sería asediado con referencias de basquetball – ya había escuchado suficiente, incluso en Gran Bretaña. Siempre pensó que Harry era más pequeño, pero como todos alrededor de él eran de la misma estatura – al diablo, del mismo todo – su marco de referencia se había desvanecido.

Todo era demasiado extraño.

Su líder de unidad los rodeó y estiró un Traslador – una bufanda bastante fea de Ravenclaw, lo suficientemente larga como para que todos pudieran alcanzarla.

"Te veo del otro lado Dean" escuchó, antes de sentir la sensación de succión en todo su cuerpo.

...

_Bayeza abafana bancane wema, Baphethe iqwasha, baphethe bazooka  
Bathi "Sangena savuma thina, Lapha abazange bengena abazali bethu, Nabadala..._

_**Los niños vienen, traen armas caseras y una bazooka**_

_**Ellos dicen, "Hemos accedido a entrar en un lugar que jamás ha sido visitado**_

_**Por nuestros padres o nuestros ancestros, y ellos lloran por nosotros..."**_

One Man, One Vote - Johnny Clegg (Canción Zulu) /CENTER

Dean había leído una buena parte de escenas de batalla en libros, y había sido engañado. Al contar una historia, el autor siempre se aseguraba que los planes y estrategias básicos, los movimientos importantes, las acciones de los líderes y otros personajes importantes, el flujo de las posiciones tomadas y conquistadas, y la triunfal y gloriosa conclusión, fueran detallados de manera razonable y lógica.

Estar en una batalla real era el caos.

_Si sobrevivo a esto, tengo que leer el libro_ pensó frustrado. Se sentía como si estuviera pasando imágen tras imágen sin entender nada. Todo iba demasiado rápido y demásidado frenético como para entenderlo de verdad. Se escuchaban gritos y órdenes, persecuciones que mareaban y retiradas, flashes del enemigo cayendo o atacando, asesinando o siendo asesinado. Algunas veces, estaba solo por largos minutos, sólo para ser absorbido en una tormenta de actividad frenética rodeándolo y dejándolo atrás.

Pausó lo suficiente para tomar una dosis renovadora de Multijugos.

Perdió el rastro de Seamus después de la primer media hora. Repitió _Barking_ a tantos Harry Potters y recibió la misma mirada soprendida tantas veces, que se sintió como si él estuviera iladrándo/i (N/T:Barking-ladrando) sin ser entendido y finalmente dejó de hacerlo. Debió entender la broma de Seamus acerca de los vecindarios. Tendría que recriminarle después.

Se impidió a sí mismo pensar que Seamus podía no regresar de esta cacofonía de ruido y calor. Apenas tenía tiempo de pensar.

La fatiga estaba empezando a agobiarlo cuando el primero, y después más y más Harry Potters pasaron a su lado con la noticia, "Lo has escuchado? Potter mató a Voldemort, los Mortífagos están rompiendo filas y huyendo"

Desafortunadamente, no todos los Mortífagos. Dean y su grupo estaban permitiendo cuidadosamente la salida de una pequeña patrulla de Mortífagos que habían atrapado – nadie pelea tan deseperadamente como alguién que piensa que está rodeado – pero los imbéciles no hacían nada. Su oponente casi lo estampa contra un árbol, uno de los otros Potter lo ayudó, pero era demasiado tarde. Dean cayó de su escoba, sintió como su rodilla se torcía en una manera en que las rodillas no debían torcerse y después cedió bajo su propio peso. Lo último que recordaba, era un hechizo Aturdidor invocado en su dirección.

...

Un desafortunado efecto de la poción Multijugos es que su duración podía extenderse si el que la ingería estaba consiente. Si no, la apariencia adquirida permanecía a veces hasta por un día, dependiendo de cuándo había sido ingerida la poción. Lo que significaba que, para colmo, Hermione, la medibruja de apoyo había estado ayudando a la recuperación de cualquier víctima que pareciera Harry Potter. Era una pesadilla psicológica, no saber quien estaba herido o quién estaba muerto – todos se veían como Harry.

Cuando Dean despertó, casi todos habían regresado a su forma original, incluido él.

Desde este punto de ventaja, en una cama del campamento cerca de la puerta, observóal equipo de recuperación chequeando a sus pacientes, la tensión alrededor de ellos era tan densa que la podrían haber roto con la palabra equivocada. Uno por uno, cuerpo a cuerpo, las manos de Hermione se estiraron, levantaron una camisa que revelaba un número y se congelaban ahí hasta que el nombre correspondiente era anunciado – sería un extraño o un amigo? Dumbledore? Incluso el verdadero Harry?.

"Número 114" reportó Hermione a un joven que sostenía una tablilla demasiado muggle.

"David Carmichael."

Todos se relajaron un poco, pero Dean sintió un poco de culpa ante la manera en que lo desecharon. Charmichael era alguien con quien había peleado lado a lado por las ultimas tres semanas. Era un tipo común – parecía que era de Somerset, si se podía deducir por su acento – con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros y enojados. Rara vez hablaba, no socializaba, jamás mencionaba a su familia, y siempre había sido considerado una persona rara y solitaria. Pero tenía un buen ojo para la observación, jamás retrocedía ante una batalla, y odiaba a Voldemort mucho más de lo que lo odiaba nadie que él conociera. Casi tanto como Harry.

Pobre tipo.

"Muerto?"

Hermione levantó la vista, y sonrió brevemente al reconocerlo. "Dean, no me dí cuenta de que estabas aquí. No, sólo esta inconsiente, lo conoces?"

"Algo. Está en nuestra unidad, es algo raro. Aunque me alegro que se vaya a recuperar"

"Qué me dices de tí – estás bien?"

Regresó la sonrisa, "Sí, me caí de mi escoba casi al final y ya ves, me lastimé la rodilla. Probablemente esa es la razón por la que no juego para los Chudley Cannons", una mala broma, pero ella la aceptó como el ofrecimiento que era.

"Pero esa no fue tu culpa, no realmente – puedes culpar a Harry, lo sabías?" bromeó en voz baja.

"Cierto, eso fue algo raro. Toma un tiempo acostumbrarse, siendo tan pequeño. Sin mencionar que era un verdadero problema mantener las gafas en su lugar. Diablos, ahora ya sé porque siempre las rompe" se puso ligeramente sombrío, "Hermione – alguien que conozca por aquí?"

Su boca se apretó fuertemente, "Algunos Dean. Supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidos de que nuestras pérdidas fueron pocas, pero sí, algunos"

Sus órdenes debieron ser que mantuviera todo en secreto; él tendría que esperar hasta ver quienes eran, pero no se pudo detener al preguntar, "Seamus?"

Ella se relajó, "No, lo ví picándose la nariz hace poco, buscándote, creo"

El compañero de Hermione los veía de manera impaciente, y ella regresó a sus deberes con un asentimiento, "Te veré después, si puedo"

Se recargó en su almohada, intentando absorber los detalles de la confusión general, como el artista que era. Aunque nunca podría dibujar esta escena.

El Harry Potter que era Carmichael estaba removiendose a su lado, cambiando gradualmente. Con creciente curiosidad, se concentró en el otro hombre, viendose inmerso al observar el proceso de cómo la Poción dejaba de hacer efecto. La piel empezó a burbujear y a alterarse, parecía que horribles insectos estaban caminando y alimentándose bajo esta. Se sintió un poco enfermo, pero no dejó de ver. El cabello negro empezó a aclararse y a crecer, las facciones se estaban alterando, haciéndose familiares. Pero algo no estaba bien. La barbilla, la nariz, lo pómulos – ninguno de éstos era familiar de las noches en las que había patrullado con Carmichael. Eran demasiado pronunciados, demasiado angulares, el cabello no era del color de la miel quemada que sabía, debía ser. Estaba apunto de llamar a Hermione para decirle que había cometido un error, que debió leer mal el nombre. Pero la urgencia de llamarla desapareció rápidamente.

"Madre Santa", el hombre junto a él ya no era Harry Potter, pero tampoco era David Carmichael. Un par de ojos fueron revelados y se fijaron en él ante su pequeña exclamación, "Dios mio, Draco Malfoy"

Por un extraño momento, la cara que acababa de identificar pareció cambiar, pareciendose cada vez más a la de Carmichael. Así que le dió la terrible sensación de estar viendo a dos personas al mismo tiempo, entonces, súbitamente, la pretención se desvaneció, y estaba viendo nuevamente a su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts.

"Estoy demasiado débil" murmuró Malfoy, "Ya no lo puedo mantener"

Dean se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, "Entonces era algun tipo de hechizo de glamour"

"Sí, qué demonios me sucedió allá afuera? Me siento del demonio"

"No lo sé"

"Y la batalla? Qué - ?"

"Voldemort está muerto. Se terminó"

Los ojos de Malfoy se cerraron, Dean no se atrevió a asumir si era de enfado o de alivio. Entonces los abrió lentamente y lo observó cuidadosamente.

"Entonces... No estás gritando como loco Thomas, porqué?"

"No, estoy en shock, eso es todo"

"No es tu deber reportar a un espía Mortífago?"

Se tomó un tiempo antes de responder, con Malfoy obervándolo como un halcón todo el tiempo. "Si fueras un espía Mortífago, te reportaría, sí. Pero no estoy seguro de que eso sea lo que eres. No sé lo que haces aquí pero yo – bueno. Cualquier otra persona estaría gritando, supongo" lentamente estaba pensando más concretamente, "Pero sé algo que ellos no"

Malfoy no dijo nada, aunque su mirada seguía siendo intensa.

"No sé como, y definitivamente no sé porqué, pero de alguna manera tú nos rescataste a Seamus y a mí la noche que nos capturaron los Mortífagos. No recordamos qué sucedió, pero fuiste tú, estoy seguro"

"No recuerdas, pero crees que yo te salvé? Que desgraciado Gryffindor eres"

Dean conocía el sarcasmo como arma de defensa, "Sí, lo soy. Un Gryffindor que sabe quienes son sus amigos. Pero parece que no me vas a decir lo que sucedió, cierto?" observó atentamente al otro hombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Supongo que tienes tus razones. Tal vez algún día eso cambie. Pero sé lo que sé"

Malfoy dejó salir un bufido irritado, "Lo que sabes – bueno, yo no apostaría nada por lo que sabes"

"Conozco a Carmichael? Existió realmente esa persona?"

"No Carmichael, solo yo"

Intrigado, Dean giró en su cama para ver directamente a Malfoy "Cómo lograste engañarlos a todos?"

"Tú fuiste el más difícil – me conocías. Los glamours sólo pueden hacer un tanto. Mantenerlos te drena. Tenía cuidado de no estar mucho cerca de tí. Sólo de noche, cuando la luz no era tan buena. Otras veces – bueno, digamos que te ayudaba a creer lo que quisieras creer. Es un viejo truco Mortífago".

"Te metiste con mi mente?"

Malfoy no contestó.

"Cuanto tiempo has estado en esto? Sólo has estado con nuestra unidad muy poco –"

"Lo suficiente, no me quedo mucho en el mismo lugar"

"Entonces, porqué? Porqué estás aquí? Porqué el disfraz?"

Malfoy se le quedó viendo, "Me vas a decir que hubiera sido recibido con los brazos abiertos? Yo? Hijo de Lucius Malfoy? Ubícate Thomas"

Dean notó que Malfoy había evitado responder a la pregunta de porqué estaba ahí, pero lo dejó pasar. Era algo sobre lo que jamás escucharía la verdad.

"Qué haras ahora?"

"No lo sé" fue lo que pudo decir Malfyoy en un intento fallido de su sonrisa maliciosa de la escuela antes de cerrar los ojos, dió vuelta y se recostó sobre su costado con un gemido apenas audible, se hundió nuevamente en la inconciencia.

Lo observó por un largo rato. Entonces se acercó lentamente y jaló un poco la delgada manta, cubriendo la cara del otro hombre y el pálido cabello, y lo dejó dormir.

...

_Melhor seria ser filho da outra  
Outra realidade menos morta  
Tanta mentira, tanta força bruta _

**Sería mejor ser el hijo de otro,**

**Otra realidad, una menos muerta**

**Tantas mentiras, tanta fuerza bruta**

Calice - Gilberto Gil/Chico Buarque (Canción portuguesa)

_Qué te pones para el juicio de tu padre y su posible ejecución?_, se preguntó Draco, mientras repasaba su guardaropa con ojo crítico.

Probablemente algo que se confundiera con el atuendo de un funeral, al menos eso suponía, y definitivamente tenía demasiada ropa de ese tipo de la cual escoger. En las últimas semanas, había hecho un espectáculo involuntario de sí mismo, llegando sin anunciarse a los servicios funerarios de los miembros de la Orden, ganándose rudas miradas y rechazos de los familiares y amigos que no habían aceptado totalmente el hecho de que él era uno de los espías secretos que les dieron la victoria.

Presentarse en los funerales se había convertido, en parte, en otro acto de desafío, y en parte, en una muestra de apoyo para Severus. Draco estaba determinado a no dejar sus contribuciones a la victoria en el pasado. No había pedido por este rol mucho más de lo que Potter lo había hecho; debería estar demente para dejar al mundo mágico olvidarlo.

La peor parte, por supuesto, fue el funeral de Dumbledore, un uncreíble espectáculo al que fue, casi todo el mundo. Después de los primeros cinco minutos de miradas y no tan silenciosos murmullos, se pegó a Severus como una sanguijuela. Dumbledore, convertido en Potter, o al menos eso creía, había asestado el golpe fatal a Voldemort pero al hacerlo, había infringido su propia muerte. Aparentemente había existido una críptica profecía que decía que sólo Potter podía matar al Señor Oscuro; en la irónica manera de las profecías, el Dumbledore disfrazado había, de alguna manera, cumplido la condición.

El verdadero Harry Potter había sobrevivido. Draco se sorprendió al estar agradecido por esto. Aún así, dejó el funeral de Dumbledore antes de que la elite Gryffindor que acompañaba a Potter hiciera su aparición.

Recorrió su closet lentamente. Su madre querría que su apariencia fuera respetuosa, a pesar de que él no sintiera nada remotamente parecido. Su inclinación era, de momento, aparecer a las puertas de la corte del Ministerio usando el uniforme de Hufflepuff, o ropa muggle bastante escandalosa, o incluso prendas de papel. Cualquier cosa para declararle formalmente al mundo que él y Lucius no eran del mismo linaje, de la misma familia. Del mismo Universo.

Dejó de lado una túnica de lino negro – se arrugaría horriblemente y el juicio prometía ser largo – y se puso una túnica de lana azul marino. Por un momento, jugueteó con la idea de usar su Orden de Merlin, pero dejó la idea de lado pues parecía demasiado pomposa. Nadie que lo viera sabría qué hacer ante tal gesto.

"Amo Draco visitará a su madre antes de irse?" preguntó Sully.

"Por supuesto" respondió sin molestarse en voltear.

La recién encontrada neutralidad de su madre y su flexibilidad Slytherin habían venido en su ayuda en el momento de la caída de Voldemort. Una vez que Lucius se hubo ido, ella se deshizo de cualquier posible afinidad para con el lado derrotado. Su naturaleza pragmática les permitió a ambos vivir en estudiada cortesía, sin llegar al verdadero afecto.

Pero su pena por Lucius era lo suficientemente real.

Entró a la habitación de su madre y sus ojos se ajustron a la oscuridad. Narcissa no dormía; esperó silenciosamente en la semioscuridad, viéndolo acercarse a su cama con sus pálidos y tristes ojos. Todos habían acordado que su presencia no era necesaria en el juicio – incluso sin considerar que había estado pasando los últimos días bajo el efecto de una poción que Severus había hecho para ella días atrás. Parecía calmarla como nada más – incluido su hijo – había podido.

"Buenos días Madre" dijo, mientras besaba la pálida y delgada mejilla.

"_Lumos_" dijo en respuesta, causando que las luces brillaran poco a poco. El casi deseó que dejara la habitación a oscuras, porque odiaba verla tan abatida, "Te ves muy bien"

No respondió al halago. "Estaré fuera todo el día. Redmund te enviará una lechuza tan pronto como haya alguna decisión" pretendió, más por ella, que el veredicto no estaba dado. Como si la única decisión que quedaba por hacer no fuera entre el beso del dementor o la muerte inmediata.

"Desiree Crabbe prometió venir y esperar conmigo esta tarde si es que podía desocuparse un momento"

Esperaba, por su bien, que su antigua amiga hiciera un esfuerzo, que no era del todo garantía. La Sra. Crabbe estaría enfrentando la misma situación la próxima semana cuando su esposo tuviera su propio juicio, y se encontraría necesitando el mismo apoyo. Aún así, había escuchado de Sully, que la otra mujer casi nunca estaba sobria por las tardes.

"Será mejor que me vaya. La conexión Floo del Ministerio estará sobrecargada si espero más"

Asintió lentamente pero no dijo nada.

Titubeó, sin querer decir nada pero sintiendo que debía decirle algo confortante. Si lo que eso era tenía que ser un consuelo falso y efusivo, no dejaba lugar a dudas. "Se terminará pronto"

Levantó la cabeza un poco, "Y no serás llamado a testificar?"

"No" Ya había suficientes informantes que deseaban testificar contra Lucius, y los Aurores estaban siendo distintivamente generosos con él.

"Entonces eso es bueno" ella desvió la mirada y él le dió un ligero apretón a su mano helada.

Notó al elfo doméstico en la puerta, "Vigílala hoy" ordenó en voz baja mientras pasaba.

Sully respondió, "Yo sí Amo Draco, usted no preocuparse, Sully traerá el té para la Señora Malfoy, y Sully sabe donde guarda el Sr. Snape la poción"

Draco había asisitido al ministerio para dar testimonio tan seguido en las últimas semanas, que el guardia lo reconoció y lo saludó desde lejos. Las multitudes se estaban amontonando con la futil esperanza de entrar en la sala en la que se suponía sucedería el que prometía ser uno de los mejores juicios de la década. Incluso después de expandir la sala para dar lugar a las familias sobrevivientes de las víctimas de Lucius, se había hecho un sorteo para los cientos que estaban ansiosos por acaparar uno de los asientos sobrantes.

Se tomó un momento para deslizarse a una esquina poco concurida e invocó un rápido glamour en sí mismo. Habían pasado semanas desde que se disfrazara de David Carmichael, e incluso después de meses de usar el disfraz antes de que la guerra acabara, se sentía incómodo. Aún así, por su propia seguridad, consideró prudente el no ser visto como él mismo en los pasillos llenos de magos y brujas que podían no considerar que había una gran diferencia entre Lucius Malfoy y su hijo.

Había una gran cantidad de gente en el ascensor, por lo que decidió evitar la fila y tomar las escaleras. Descendió sin ser notado, feliz por la oportunidad de estirar las piernas antes de lo que prometía ser un largo día sentado. Ya estaba tenso, y no esperaba que la tensión disminuyera.

El ruido de muchas voces lo guió hasta el nuvel más bajo de las oficinas del Ministerio y la pesada puerta de madera de la Sala de Audiencias No.8. Se encontró formado en una fila que iba pegada a la pared.

La seguridad había aumentado considerablemente. Le sorprendió el encontrarse con que las varitas no estaban permitidas en la Sala, sólo por este Juicio, y un equipo de Aurores estaba viendo que las varitas fueran entregadas y resguardadas. Mientras se acercaba a la persona que iba a recoger su varita, el mago a su izquierda discutía el hecho de entregarle su varita al Auror.

"Es realmente necesario?", escuchó que preguntaba con voz grave el señor.

"No se permiten varitas" repuso el Auror, y Draco pudo sentir que el hombre había repetido esa frase mucho más de lo que debía. Aún así, era bastante raro que confiscaran las varitas, y la resistencia del mago no era sorpresa.

"Esta varita no ha salido de mi posesión por sesenta y tres años" insistió.

"Si el caballero no quiere entregarla, hay suficientes visitantes que estarían gustosos de tomar su lugar en la Sala", el Auror observó al mago directamente. Finalmente, el recalcitrante señor entregó su varita sin ninguna otra palabra.

Después de que Draco le dió su varita a una bruja con la pinta de estar siempre alerta, se encontró con que su mano estaba siendo fuertemente presionada en un suave velo, el cual se enredó confortablemente alrededor de su palma y sus dedos, amoldándose para formar su agarre como una segunda piel. Ante la orden de la bruja, el velo cayó suavemente en la mesa, y ella puso su varita sobre éste.

"Nombre?" preguntó la bruja.

Intentó mantener su voz baja, "Draco Malfoy"

Instantáneamente, el velo se enredó herméticamente alrededor de la varita, y el paquete voló a través de una barrera brillante que había detrás de ella, donde había aún más aurores asegurando las varitas. Ahora sólo la mano que concordara con la impresión en el velo podía retirar la varita de su celda de seguridad.

Logró romper la rutina matutina de la bruja, o al menos eso notó. Ella lo estaba viendo como si fuera algún tipo de animal prohibido, pero al menos ella no empezó a buscar su propia varita. Supuso que debía estar agradecido.

"Ya terminamos?" tuvo que preguntar, y ella se sacudió antes de adoptar un expresión de fingida pasividad antes de asentir.

Esperó un momento después de entrar a la Sala, manteniendo su espalda hacia la gente y fingiendo estudiar una pintura de Earl de Duncastle, para permitir que su glamour se disipara. Con todo el mundo sin varita, decidió que su bienestar estaba asegurado – bueno, eso podría ser hasta que alguien decidiera atacarlo con los puños – y a él no le importaba gastar toda su energía en mantener su fachada todo el día. Earl, viendo su transformación, murmuró, "Buen show joven" y Draco le regaló una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en su mejor estilo Malfoy.

Severus había estado vigilando la puerta, y captó su mirada mientras daba la vuelta. Draco asintió en reconocimiento y sorteó su camino alrededor de una bruja especialmente grande que, pudiendo deducir al escuchar su incesante parloteo, esperaba el resultado del juicio con visible entusiasmo.

"El iAvada/i es demasiado bueno para él" Estaba diciendo, gesticulando dramáticamente y casi tirando a Draco con uno de sus enormes brazos. Pudo al fin, pasar alrededor de ella, pero afortunadamente ella no le prestó atención, estaba tan inmersa en su diatriba, "Asesinó a mi hijo y a su esposa – ella era de origen Muggle – estaban tomando el té cuando sucedió..."

Notó que no podía recordar cuál familia pudo ser. Había demasiados; se mezclaban en la horrible recolección. Una familia muggle desaparecida, un hermano y una hermana huérfanos, un soldado atrapado y torturado, un hostal hecho cenizas. Todo pudo haber sucedido en un día de trabajo de Lucius Malfoy, el Mortífago letalmente eficiente.

Pero si Draco no podía recordar, esta Sala estaba a reventar de aquellos que si podían – cada detalle, cada terrible accipon, cada muerte despiadada – porque Lucius Malfoy les había arruinado la vida. Todos estaban aquí hoy para dar testimonio y para asegurarse de que el Wizengamot hiciera lo mismo con él.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en el lugar vacío junto a Snape en una sección sospechosamente vacía, "Severus" dijo a modo de saludo. Cómo podría haber dicho 'Buenos días'?, ambos sabían que estaba muy lejos de ser así.

"Draco. Cómo está tu madre hoy?"

"Como de costumbre" eso aniquiló cualquier tipo de conversación.

El sonido de la multitud cambió perceptiblemente, llevando su atención hacia el grupo que estaba entrando. Severus también notó el cambio en la Sala, intercambiaron miradas. Ninguno necesitaba una confirmación de por quién era tanto alboroto.

Potter.

Iba flanqueado por su usual grupo Gryffindor – Granger, Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan, y un considerable número de Weasleys. Su séquito lo rodeaba como si fueran guardaespaldas, lo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. La gente en la multitud cercana se acercaba más hacia los recién llegados, como si Potter fuera un imán y ellos estuvieran hechos de hierro.

Potter había sido parte de los pensamientos de todos y de sus conversaciones por tanto tiempo, durante la guerra y en las semanas que seguían a la batalla final, que Draco se dió cuenta con un sobresalto, de que no lo había visto en persona – ignorando los cientos de Potters volando durante la última batalla – desde su última noche en Hogwarts. La noche en que se habían besado. En los años siguientes, se convenció de que su comportamiento tan inapropiado sólo había sido un ridiculo intento de aferrarse a los últimos restos de su inocencia escolar. No se había permitido preguntarse porqué Potter lo había besado en respuesta. Pero si eso era verdad, entonces porqué le enviaba su cerebro señales ansiosas ante la vista de su antiguo adversario? Porqué se sentía tan incómodamente ennervado ante la mira vista de él?

"Ya podemos morir tranquilos" dijo Severus, para que sólo Draco lo escuchara, en un tono cargado de sarcasmo, "El chico dorado ha llegado"

Después de todo lo que le había pasado desde que dejara Hogwarts, Draco se encontró con que su antipática animosidad hacia Potter se había devanecido considerablemente. Había pasado por encima de la ira infantil sin darse cuenta de ello, y asumió que todos lo habían hecho, así que se sorprendió al escuchar la amargura en el comentario de Severus.

Potter se veía practicamente igual a como se veía esa noche, tal vez un poco más ancho en los hombros y algunos otros músculos desarrollados por la guerra. La diferencia más notable, era la apariencia demasiado seria de su mirada y su expresión cautelosa.

El grupo avanzó a través de la Sala, hasta que Draco se dió cuenta de que se dirigían a la sección relativamente vacía en la que se encontraban. Potter se adelantó a sus protectores y se paró frente a él. Sintiéndose distintivamente en desventaja, se levantó rápidamente para quedar cara a cara y estuvo complacido al encontrarse con que era ligeramente más alto que el otro hombre. No mucho, pero lo suficiente.

Potter estiró su mano y dijo, "Malfoy"

Draco estuvo distantemente consiente del grupo de fotógrafos que había cerca, listos para capturar esta ocasión histórica. Sintiéndose observado, respondió de la única manera posible, esperando que su propia mano no estuviera sudorosa por los nervios, "Potter"

A su lado, Severus jadeó.

Potter no retiró su mano tan rápido como Draco pensó que lo haría, en vez de eso, prolongó el toque por un largo rato. Se preguntó si lo estaba haciendo por el mero beneficio de los fotógrafos.

"Lo lamento" fue todo lo que dijo Potter, aunque, porqué lo lamentaba – la atención de la gente concentrada sobre ellos con curiosidad no disimulada, o el trauma del juicio de su padre, o tal vez toda su horrible historia – no lo especificó.

"Lo sé" respondió, aunque no era lo que quería decir, en absoluto.

Potter guió a su grupo hacia la fila de asientos que estaban vacios, deteniéndose para estrechar brevemente la mano de Snape. Severus no se molestó en ponerse de pie. Dean Thomas tomó asiento justo a un lado de Draco y le dió un saludo inesperadamente cálido.

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por el fuerte eco de la puerta de la sala al cerrarse, lo que capturo la atención de todos y redujo el ruido hasta que sólo fue un pequeño murmullo. Al mismo tiempo, dos puertas – una a la derecha de la plataforma y una a la izquierda – se abrieron. De la primera puerta, salieron los elegantes miembros del Wizengamot, callados y serios, tomando asiento detrás de las mesas hermosamente talladas. Había huecos notables entre los lugares – notó que los miembros que habían sido asesinados en la guerra aún no eran reemplazados, probablemente era una declaración implícita de porqué estaban ahí.

De la otra puerta, vió que entraban cuatro Aurores alrededor de la alta figura de su padre; marcharon lentamente hasta el centro de la sala y se detuvieron frente a los jueces. Sus abogados lo siguieron. Draco sentía como si todos en la habitación pudieran escuchar los latidos de su corazón, así estaba de afectado ante la vista de su padre después de meses de no verlo. Pero la atención de la audiencia estaba fija en Lucius, y reaccionaron con diversos siseos y murmullos, hasta que se escuchó una voz fuerte.

"Basura Mortífaga, asesino"

Esa solitaria voz fue seguida de otra, y después otra más, hasta que los gritos eran insoportables. Su padre, congelado en su lugar entre los guardias, no mostró ninguna señal de haberlos escuchado.

"Silencio" fue la orden que dió el mago más conspicuo, obviamente el nuevo Jefe del Wizengamot. Draco buscó en su memoria el nombre – Eurybiades Tabernash. Draco lo recordaba de previas declaraciones hechas al Ministerio, aunque no se había percatado de su posición en ese momento.

Lucius fue llevado a la solitaria silla en el centro de la Sala. Mientras su padre tomaba asiento, Draco observó como fuertes cintas de piel se ataban firmemente alrededor de sus tobillos y muñecas, uniéndolo al asiento. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no iba a ver a Lucius, pero ahora no podía ver nada más. La última vez que lo había visto, fue la mañana de su descubrimiento, y ninva tuvieron oportunidad de despedirse. El destino se había asegurado de que ya nunca tuvieran otra oportunidad.

Uno de los miembros del Wizengamot – una bruja de voz melodiosa – empezó a leer los cargos del Ministerio contra su padre. La longitud del rollo le dejó saber que ella estaría leyendo por un buen rato. El simple número de ofensas era abrumador. Algunas de ellas, Draco las había presenciado, algunas solo había escuchado que sucedieron, y algunas eran nuevas. Cada ofensa digna de la cárcel y la pena capital.

Su padre no tenía oportunidad de salir de esta.

La bruja finalmente terminó, y Tabernash se dirigió a su padre directamente. "Usted es Lucius Malfoy?"

Hubo una larga pausa, sin duda alguna era una provocación, estaba seguro, "Sí"

"Tiene algo que decir acerca de los cargos que hay en su contra?"

No hubo respuesta. El representante de su padre, Lysander Redmund, se levantó de su lugar un poco atrás de Lucius y habló, "El Sr. Malfoy no desea testificar a su favor"

"Muy bien" dijo Tabernash, con evidente alivio. Su negativa probablemente haría el juicio más fácil, aunque probablemente no tan breve.

Un pequeño mago se adelantó para retirar la cubierta que había en una mesa cercana. Draco reconoció el contenido – botella trás botella de Veritaserum, una pequeña dosis para cada testigo. Prometía ser un largo día.

El Ministerio había escogido empezar con los testimonios de los pocos sobrevivientes que Lucius había dejado atrás, intercalados con los testimonios de los seres queridos de aquellos que no habían sido tan afortunados. Aparentemente, los testigos habían sido escogidos por su habilidad para hablar, pero aún así, después de varias horas, las palabras empezaron a tener una horrible similitud.

"Antes de que pudiéramos ocultarnos, conjuró la maldición asesina sobre mi esposo y ví la luz verde..."

"... y después me apuntó con su varita y lo escuché decir, _Crucio_..."

"... él gritó _Incendio_, y toda la habitación se prendió en llamas, apenas pude salir vivo..."

"... después de que asesinó a los diez mientras dormían..."

"... entonces me torturó por lo que parece fueron horas, y entonces él estaba..."

"... sonriendo todo el tiempo, como si lo disfrutara..."

"... había sangre en todos lados..."

"... y sólo eran niños pero él..."

El único sonido que era diferente era el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de la Sala después de que uno y otro asistente descubría que las imágenes eran demasiado gráficas para sus estómagos y escogían salir discretamente.

Potter era el siguiente testigo, para la dicha implícita de la multitud. Bajo el Veritaserum, relató desapasionadamente el rol que tuvo Lucius en la resurrección de Voldemort y sus actividades en el Ministerio cuando Sirius Black fue asesinado, dos historias que Draco jamás había escuchado desde la perspectiva de la Orden. Potter se había hecho más articulado en los últimos años, y su escalofriante testimonio tenía a la audiencia al borde de sus asientos. Después de casi una hora de intrigante narrativa, fue despedido, pero Draco pensó que _El Profeta_ estaría contando una y otra vez su historia en las próximas semanas.

"El Ministerio llama a Severus Snape a dar testimonio"

Por primera vez en el día, Lucius reaccionó ante un testigo, dándole a Severus una mirada de asco y diciéndole "Traidor a la sangre", pero Severus no reaccionó, ni si quiera vió a su padre. Tomó su dosis sin decir una palabra.

"Cuál era su misión para la Orden del Fénix?" le preguntó Tabernash.

"Era espía entre los Mortífagos, tuve suerte de permanecer sin ser detectado hasta el día de la batalla final"

"La Orden tenía conocimiento de sus acciones al estar como espía?"

"Sí, por supuesto, les reportaba de las actividades Mortífagas con toda la frecuencia que podía"

"Y usted ayudó a tender la trampa que llevó a la batalla final entre Harry Potter y Voldemor?"

"Tomé parte, sí"

"Y por su servicio el Ministerio le otorgó la Orden de Merlin, es correcto?"

"Sí"

Tabernash lo guió a través de algunos testimonios previos, buscándo y confirmando las ofensas de las que se acusaba a Lucius. La atención de Draco empezó a desviarse, hasta que escuchó a Tabernash preguntar, "Tenía usted conocimiento de la existencia de otros espías entre los Mortífagos?"

"Sí?"

"Quienes?"

"El primero era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Draco"

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, y deseo haber puesto más atención. Qué había llevado al Wizengamot a preguntar acerca de otros espías de la Orden? Había esperado – en vano por supuesto – que cualquier cosa relacionada con su servicio fuera excluida del juicio. Las cabezas giraron en su dirección.

"Cuándo empezó a trabajar Draco Malfoy para la Orden?"

"Él me buscó cuando aún era mi estudiante en Hogwarts, apenas tenía dieciseis años. Trabajé con él y lo entrené por varios años antes de que su padre lo llamara a convertirse un Mortífago, justo antes de que iniciara la guerra?"

Draco estaba consiente del creciente escrutinio con el que lo observaban los sorprendidos Gryffindors, pero se rehusaba a dejarlos atrapar su mirada.

"Draco pudo quedarse con los Mortífagos por casi un año" añadio Severus, "Servimos juntos en el cuartel general de los Mortífagos"

"Porqué se fue?"

"Fue una decisión que le pedí tomara. Dos miembros de la Orden habían sido capturados, y uno de ellos tenía información que hubiera llevado a la captura de Harry Potter. Draco les ayudó a escapar entes de que pudieran ser interrogados, lo que lo expuso como un espía de la Orden. Por su trabajo contra los Mortífagos el Ministerio le reconoció con una Orden de Merlin"

Severus estaba siendo increíblemente elocuente con sus respuestas, contrario a lo que antes había dejado saber en los entrenamientos. Aparentemente, no creía que el reconocimiento público de Potter hacia Draco fuera suficiente para terminar con la creencia de que Draco no era Lucius. No que su testimonio fuera de mucho valor -–la reputación de Severus era marginalmente mejor que la de Draco.

"Hubo otros entre los Mortífagos, que trabajaran parala Orden?"

"Uno más. Gregory Goyle"

Era el turno de Draco de sorprenderse – no había sido Gregory un Mortífago todo el tiempo?"

Aparentemente no. "Goyle vino a mí después de que se fue Draco. Dedujo que Draco había estado trabajando para la Orden y estaba determinado a reemplazarlo de la mejor manera"

"Dónde esta ahora?"

"Está muerto. No tuvo entrenamiento para encubrirse y no era muy bueno en eso. Fue descubierto poco antes de la batalla final. Su padre lo mató"

Draco sintió un repentino ataque de ira en su interior, y le tomó todo su autocontrol el quedarse impasivo. Sus puños se apretaron en su regazo mientras sentía como se encajaban las uñas en sus palmas. La violenta reacción debia ser dirigida hacia los Mortífagos – lo sabía – pero en vez de eso, se dirgió hacia todos – hacia Severus por no decirle acerca de Gregory hasta hoy, enojo con Dumbledore por no forzar a Gregory a que se quedara en Hogwarts y una ira especialmente voraz hacia sí mismo por su inhabilidad para proteger a su amigo de tanto tiempo, el chico que lo único que quería era ser como Draco, y quién pagó por su lealtad con la muerte a manos de su propio padre.

Justo en ese momento, Lucius giró su cabeza y lo vió directamente con una sonrisa calculadora y brutal. Estaba agradecido de que en ese momento no tenía su varita, porque lo podría haber matado en un santiamén sin un atisbo de remordimiento.

Pero se contentaría con que el Ministerio lo hiciera por él – eso claro, si se sentían piadosos. Si no, lo transportarían a Azkaban y dejarían que los dementores lo acabaran.

El Wizengamot se tomó sólo cinco minutos en llegar a un veredicto en contra del notable Mortífago Lucius Malfoy. Hoy no estaban de ánimo piadoso. Su padre fue condenado a vivir el resto de sus días presumiblemente contados, como un caparazón vacío, sin su despreciable alma. _Besado_.

Draco se aprovechó de la resultante celebración para dirigirse a la puerta, reclamar su varita y escapar del Ministerio tres pasos antes que los reporteros, la multitud, y Harry Potter, quien, inexplicablemente, intentaba alcanzarlo.

No supo porque pasó por alto la Red Floo, en vez de eso, permitió que su loca huída lo llevara a través de las puertas del Minsterio y hacia la calle. Logró perder a Potter, pero conociendo su naturaleza tenaz, probablemente no lo esquivaría por mucho tiempo. Sintió la necesidad de seguir moviéndose – cualquier cosa que lo ayudase a sacudirse las horas de inactividad y el shock del veredicto.

La vista de una lechuza mensajera persiguiéndolo mientras escapaba lo detuvo al instante. Era increíblemente raro ver a una lechuza en busca del destinatario en una calle concurrida, y alcanzó el mensaje con genuina sorpresa.

_No dejaremos que tu traición pase inadvertida. Narcissa y Lucius no estarán separados por mucho tiempo_.

El estupor lo arrasó de golpe. Por interminables momentos, solo pudo quedarse ahí parado viendo a ningún lugar en particular, ignorante de las curiosas miradas de los transeúntes.

Potter por fin lo alcanzó – acababa de llegar o llevaba ahí de pie algún tiempo, sus ojos solidarios y curiosos detrás de sus ridículas gafas? Sin una palabra, le entregó la nota y se Apareció, de regreso en la Mansión donde sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que llegaría demasiado tarde.

Sully – no muerta solo inconsiente – estaba desparramada en el pasillo afuera de la habitación de su madre, y la dejó ahí por un momento.

Abriendo la puera, logró dar unos pasos dentro de la habitación antes de que la fuerza lo dejara por completo.

Narcissa estaba muera, eso era claro.

Era un mensaje ejecutado al más puro estilo motífago. Su asesinato había sido planeado para causar la menor cantidad de sufrimiento a la víctima – pudo deducir que murió instantáneamente, y estaba agradecido por ello – y la mayor angustia para la persona que la encontrara.

Bastante predecible. No querían castigar a Narcissa, claro que no. Su asesinato no tenía ningún tipo de animosidad dirigida hacia ella; probablemente disfrutaron de su hospitalidad en esta casa en algún momento durante una reunión social de los Mortífagos. Ella era una herramienta meramente conveniente, un talento que había perfeccionado durante su matrimonio con Lucius, un pergamino en blanco donde ellos podrían escribir su grotesco mensaje para Draco.

Se balanceó hasta el baño y vomitó en el lavamanos.

Cada miembro sobreviviente de la Orden, que conoció a Draco, sin importar qué tanto – y algunos que jamás había conocido – asistieron al funeral de su madre. Supuso que tenía que agradecer a Severus por tan deliberado y público gesto de apoyo, pero él no lo iba a mencionar. Severus no lo aceptaría.

...

Gracias por leer. Sus reviews son bienvenidos.

**Así un día más todo queda, En la imaginación de mi mente**

**Todo queda en el vulnerable sopor, una mirada fría vacía y extraña**

**Dueña de un espectador.**

**:x:x:amy-lee-malfoy:x:x:**


	4. Capítulo 4

A Thousand Beautiful Things

**Mil cosas bellas**

Por: Duinn Fionn

Traducción: amy-lee-malfoy

Draco Malfoy lucha contra una fortuna cambiante, una horrible guerra, y un encantamiento inusual, con la ayuda de un preocupado profesor, un sabio elfo doméstico y un inesperado amigo Gryffindor.

Rating – R

Pareja – HP/DM

Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling y por lo tanto de su propiedad así como de varias editoriales, incluidos Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y de Warner Bros. Inc, No se hace dinero y no se infringen los derechos de autor o los de una marca registrada. (N/T: Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince nunca pasó)

**Capítulo 4**

_Sharing the same cold cell, betrayer and betrayed,  
an island with two frightened castaways _

_**Compartiendo la misma fría celda, traicionero y traicionado**_

_**Una isla con dos naufragos asustados**_

Warsaw 1943 (I Never Betrayed The Revolution) - Johnny Clegg

Dean había encontrado el apartamento perfecto. Bueno, tal vez _perfecto_era demasiado para describirlo, pero la habitación que sería el estudio – eso era perfecto.

Estaba escondido en un vecindario desconocido del Londres Muggle. No que Dean tuviera algo en contra del Callejón Diagon, pero el distrito mágico de Londres era demasiado pequeño para dar asilo a todo aquél que quisiera vivir ahí. Y la renta era un poco más económica al otro lado del Calderon, aunque la cantidad aún era un considerable reductor en sus ahorros. La mayor parte de sus amigos también vivía en el Gran Londres y se acomodaban perfectamente – haciéndose nativos, o al menos así lo llamaban.

Además, esperaba dejar su marca en la escena artística del Londres Muggle, y un domicilio no-mágico era un requisito indispensable.

Le había pedido a Seamus que le ayudara a mudarse. No que planearan levantar cosas pesadas o algo así – mas que nada, necesitaba a Seamus para que vigilara mientras Dean levitaba discretamente sus muebles y las cajas dentro del nuevo apartamento.

"Crees que pueda utilizar un _Impervio_?" le preguntó a Seamus mientras ambos se escabullían por la húmeda calle, "Odiaría que mis cosas se empaparan. Porqué tuvo que llover hoy de entre todos los días?"

Seamus asintió, "Es seguro. Dudo que alguien nos observe en el transcurso de aquí al apartamento, solo en caso de que les pidamos que nos ayuden un poco"

Dean asintió y conjuro el hechizo impermeabilizante en los contenidos de las cajas, "Lamento que no lo podamos hacer en nosotros mismos, se vería extraño – dos tipos secos en medio de un diluvio"

No cargaron mucho, solo guiaron las cajas a través del pavimento y dentro del edificio.Varios de sus nuevis vecinos estaban en lo pasillos, así que tenía que parecer que estaban moviendo todo de la manera Muggle. Pero habían mejorado bastante al fingir una mudanza durante los años pasados- Dean intentó recordar cuantas veces se había mudado desde la guerra. Siete u ocho, la última vez cuando Seamus logró convencer a su prometida de que se mudaran juntos. Seamus tuvo que prometer una fecha sólida para la boda, y la extensa planeación para el gran día lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Ya escogió Lidia las invitaciones?" preguntó cortésmente.

"Después de tres viajes con los de la imprenta, sí, por fin" escuchó que decía Seamus desde las profundidades de los cojines que estaba cargando, "Toma mi consejo Dean, nunca te cases"

"Porqué te casas entonces?"

Seamus se rió, "Escogí la familia equivocada, la mamá de Lydia nos mataría si supiera que no nos casamos en la Iglesia"

"Oh, como si no te fuera a matar si se llega a enterar de que viven juntos"

Seamus hizo una rápida señal anti hechizo con sus manos, permitiendo que los cojines flotaran en el aire, "Ni si quiera lo digas en voz alta, si se llega a enterar, rogaré por una muerte piadosa"

Dean le pegó ligeramente en las costillas ya que bloqueaba la entrada de su nuevo apartamento, "Entonces porqué te arriesgas?"

"Porque ella lo vale compañero", se quedó congelado a mitad del camino, "Demonios Dean, podría ser mas pequeño? Hacia donde'"

"La recámara, ahí"

Seamus dejó caer los cojines desordernadamente, "Y qué pasó con la chica que salías? Debby Dana?"

Dean rodó los ojos, no había ocasión que viera a Seamus sin que este le preguntara sobre su vida amorosa, "Daria. No la he visto"

"Casanova! Tienes mas mujeres que nadie que haya conocido, y qué tenía ella de malo?"

"Nada"

Seamus parecía incrédulo, y Dean se preparó para su típica y bastante peculiar lista de preguntas. "Tenía buen cuerpo?"

"Sí"

"Entonces Muggle?" queriendo decir, 'sabe de la guerra?'

"No, Americana", 'Ella sabe, pero no fue parte de'.

"Dean, cuando aprenderás? Verás, es por eso que Lydia y yo encajamos también. Podemos hablar de las cosas que nos pasaron. En nuestra primera cita, platicamos de dónde estabamos cuando sucedió la batalla final. Excelente manera de romper el hielo"

Así como así, la relajada camaradería que Dean había luchado por protejer se desvaneció, dejándolo con la fría culpa que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca de su amigo. Seamus puede ser descuidado acerca de lo que le paso durante la guerra, porque su memoria fue borrada. Si realmente supiera lo que paso, seguramente no estaría aquí con Dean.

Por milésima vez, se lamentó de sus recuerdos parciales acerca de la noche en que fueron capturados. Nunca supo qué era peor – las cosas que recordaba, o las cosas que imaginaba fueron borradas. Revivía la escena de esa noche, escuchando como decía las palabras que condenaban a Seamus a morir con él. Seguido de eso, agonizaría por sus crímenes ocultos, los que no conocía – qué más debió hacer para traicionar a su mejor amigo?

Y cómo escaparon?

Seamus aún seguía parloteando acerca de las chicas "...encontrar a alguien que tenga algo en común contigo"

"Sabes, de verdad no quiero seguir hablando con esto" dijo, mucho más secamente de lo que quería.

El dolor en los ojos de Seamus le dejó saber que había ido demasiado lejos, pero era demasiado tarde para enmendarse, "Sabes Dean, antes podíamos hablar de lo que fuera. Mejores amigos, recuerdas?"

Dean intentó ignorar la enorme distancia que había entre ellos, "Lo siento" y en verdad lo sentía. Lo lamentaría toda la vida, pero no podía decirle a Seamus porque.

"Está bien" contestó Seamus, pero estaba inusualmente callado.

"Listo para otra carga?"

"Claro"

Dean esperó por el usual comentario de Seamus, algun comentario audaz u observación graciosa que rompiera la tensión entre ellos. Pero nunca llegó.

...

_Two dozen other stupid reasons why we should suffer for this,  
Don't bother trying to explain them, just hold my hand while I come to a decision on it._

_**Dos docenas de razones estúpidas por las que debemos sufrir por esto,**_

_**No te molestes en explicarlo, solo toma mi mano mientras me decido**_

Save It For Later - English Beat

Con creciente disgusto, Draco maldijo los asuntos que lo traían al Callejón Diagon hoy de entre todos los días – las calles estaban llenas de niños, adolescentes y familias que iban en su excursión anual anticipando el curso a punto de iniciar en Hogwarts. Intentó suprimir los tristes recuerdos de sus propios viajes, la emoción que sintió ante el olor de libros de texto completamente nuevos de Flourish y Blots, las golosinas de la dulcería que su madre le compraba, la suntuosa y suave sensación de ropas nuevas hechas a la medida.

Y su propia apariencia no pasaba desapercibida. Miradas rencorosas de estudiantes más viejos que él, alumnus jovenes boquiabiertos, manos retirando a los niños para acercarlos a sus padres y alejarlos de su sinistra figura en la niebla. No necesitaba leer 'El Profeta' para reconocer lo que pasaba por las mentes de los demás – Draco Malfoy no era una persona que quisieras encontrarte en el camino.

Irritado, casi decidió Aparcerse de regreso en la Mansión y hacer la visita otro día, pero su asunto era urgente. En vez de eso, siguió con paso decidido, permitiendo que la gente se alejara de su camino como si fueran vasallos abriendo paso para su señor. Tenía cuidado de no encontrarse con sus miradas.

Su primer destino era Gringotts. La puerta del eminente lugar de actividad financiera se abrió de manera invisible mientras él se acercaba. Fue recibido y llevado a través de amplio atrio hacia una habitación, donde laboraba el banquero de la familia Malfoy, Royashk, lo recibió respetuosamente.

Respeto que solo una gran cantidad de dinero podía merecer.

Se relajó un poco. Para ser honestos, no estaba seguro de su status financiero en este momento. Estaba seguro de que las cuentas de los Black estaban totalmente a su disposición ya que era el heredero irrefutable de su madre. Pero los millones Malfoy eran un asunto aparte – la situación aún no estaba resuelta, al menos de manera legal.

Royashk tuvo cuidado al tocar el tema de la fortuna Malfoy .

"Sr. Malfoy, hemos discutido el asunto por el que se ha preocupado, y hemos sido incapaces de llegar a una conclusión definitiva. Los abogados mágicos no han podido encontrar una resolución a este asunto"

Claro que no – Lucius aún estaba legalmente vivo. Esperaba que surgieran problemas como este. Respondió a la formalidad del banquero.

"Visitaré a mi representante después de concluir nuestro asunto"

"Por supuesto" respondió el gnomo. Corría un delgado y fino dedo sobre los numerosos anillos que usaba. Draco lo observó atentamente, sabiendo que estaba en presencia de una mente extremadamente calculadora.

Royashk continuó, "Tiene total acceso a las cuentas Black. Así que, a menos que las circunstancias lo ameriten, y que usted necesite una cantidad mayor de dinero, en Gringotts preferimos restringir el acceso a las cuentas Malfoy, de momento. Si se encuentra en la necesidad de usar estas cuentas, por favor, contácteme y reconsideraremos si petición"

Draco reconoció lo dicho con un leve asentimiento. Gringotts estaba actuando muy cuidadosamente – no podían costear un mal trato para con él, en caso de que recibiera la herencia todo tendría sus consecuencias. Por otra parte, tenían que considerar al Ministerio, que ya había hecho su primer disposición de la fortuna de su padre. No era una sorpresa, los magos hambrientos de venganza no iban a parar con el beso del dementor. No con un objetivo tan tentador como era la fortuna Malfoy a la vista.

Pasó por la tediosa labor de transferir las cuentas Black a su nombre tan pronto como estuviera en las soleadas calles fuera de Gringotts. Tomó un profundo respiro y lo dejó salir lentamente. Había estado muy tenso durante la visita, y el fresco aire y el cálido sol aligeraron su estado de ánimo. Sin esperarlo, notó que una atrevida chica, probablemente de séptimo año, lo chequó detenidamente con todo el descaro del mundo. Ah, el appeal del chico malo, pensó, y suprimió una sonrisa. Lo siento cariiño, no eres mi tipo, reflexionó con una sonrisa, pero tendrás un hermano mayor en algún lugar?

Se encaminó por la calle hacia Redmund Hall y Asociados. Mientras pasaba frente a los últimos modelos de escobas bellamente acomodadas en el aparador de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch, no pudo resistirse y admiró lentamente el aparador. Merlín, había sido hace pocos años que él había presionado la nariz contra el vidrio como esos estudiantes lo hacían? Repentinamente, se sintió mucho más viejo.

Lysander Redmund, el socio maroyitario, parecía haber previsto la batalla. Draco no reconoció a los otros dos magos en la conferencia, que después le fueron presentados como Fontinelle Green y William Wolcott.

"El Ministerio nos envió una lechuza esta mañana para comunicarnos sus intenciones de confiscar la fortuna Malfoy" inició Redmund.

Aunque su abogado le había hablado de esto antes, aún dolía escucharlo, "Bastardos" murmuró, y pudo haber dicho mucho más, pero, porqué desperdiciar sus palabras? Por una vez en su vida, los magos en esta habitación estaban de su lado.

Fontinelle Green, una mujer menuda con cabello corto de edad considerable – y, él esperaba, muxha experiencia – habló. "El estatus legal de las victimas del beso del dementor es aún muy ambiguo Sr. Malfoy, Especialmente en su caso en que el problema se mantiene: es capaz de de heredar en este punto?"

Pudo notar notar que ella estaba rozando una fina línea entre presentar el asunto y entrometerse con sus sentimientos, y se sintió conmovido por su tacto. Lo que ella quería decir en realidad, era la cruda pregunta: Lucius Malfoy está vivo o, para propósitos legales y practicos, muerto?

Ella continuó, "El hecho es, que la... ah, relación del Ministerio con los dementores, es muy nueva como para crear una clausula legal. Creo que pudo comprobarlo en el juicio de su padre"

Oh sí. Un trago amargo. En la prisa por penalizar a todos los antiguos Mortífagos, y administrar este castigo nuevo y casi letal –y era bastante horrorosa la noción de ser besado hasta no saber nada – el Ministerio se había creado más de un problema. En primer lugar, esas corazas vacías debían ser alojadas en algún lugar. Pero después de varias reuniones desafortunadas, las familias de las víctimas tuvieron prohibido ver a los condenados. Sin embargo, aquellos que eran besados tenían las necesidades básicas para sobrevivir – comida, asilo, mantenimiento – y dejarlos morir desatendidos, de inanición, era algo muy bárbaro para el llamado lado de la Luz. Definitivamente mala planeación. Así que el ministro los llevaba a una institución en algún lugar cerca de Bath, en un pequeño poblado mágico llamado Wellow – lejos del ojo público y de la imaginación humana.

Draco regresó su atención a Wolcott, quien estaba listando lo que el Ministro quería, "Las cuentas de Gringotts, por supuesto. Las propiedades en Sussex y en el extranjero, el penthouse en Londres, los depósitos en Hogsmeade. La Mansión"

Se congeló al reconocer su error. Hasta este punto, se había permitido concentrarse en las cuentas de Gringotts. Porqué dejó pasar por alto la posibilidad de que ellos quisieran la Mansión? Era la proyección de sus deseos o sólo estupidez? Naturalmente, eso sería lo primero que atacaran – el símbolo visible del antiguo poderío de la familia Malfoy.

Aparentemente Redmund notó su respuesta en estado de shock, porque rápidamente dijo, "Claro que, lo que el Ministerio quiere y lo que obtendrá son dos cosas muy diferentes. No planeamos permitir que el Ministerio tenga éxito. Aunque fueron cuidadosos al recalcar que los procedimientos en contra de Lucius no serán los mismo en su contra, el hecho es que usted se ve afectado por sus acciones. Disculpe que diga esto, pero su padre ya ha sido castigado todo lo que se puede. Solo él fue Motífago, en cambio, usted es un reconocido veterano de la guerra y peleó en contra de su padre. Le proponemos que se los recuerde tanto como pueda. Algunas veces, la opinión pública es bastante persuasiva con el Ministerio"

Pensó en las caras poco amigables que vió en la calle, y deseó a su equipo la mejor de las suertes. La dura realidad era que a nadie le gusta un traidor, incluso cuando el traidor está de su lado. Y cualquier tipo de agradecimiento que había recibido del mundo mágico, estaba seguro de que había sido mero protocolo.

Fontinelle Green sacó un pergamino de la pila que había en frente a ella. "He hecho una lista inicial de los miembros de la Orden que saben de su servicio prestado y en consecuencia, al Ministerio. Nuestro plan es pedirles apoyo público para alejar tu herencia de las manos de patriotas enloquecidos"

Los vió con interés. Qué nombres había escogido?

Empezó a leer. "Severus Snape, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley" Draco suprimió el resoplido - el inifierno se congelaría antes que Weasley accediera a testificar a su favor. Ella pausó, lo miró sin expresión y después dijo, "Harry Potter"

Potter? Abrió la boca para objetar, pero Redmund lo cortó.

"No tenemos tiempo para niñerías Sr. Malfoy, el testimonio positivo de Harry Potter sería un enorme beneficio para su caso"

Si solo fuera posible, pensó sardónico. Se engañaría a sí mismo creyendo que Potter había enterrado todos esos años de enemistad por los eventos durante la guerra, cuando habían trabajado por el mismo objetivo? Estaba Potter consiente de las cosas que tuvo que hacer durante esos años? Sí, Potter lo había reconocido públicamente en el juicio de Lucius, y había expresado palabras de aliento durante el funeral de su madre que habían parecido sinceras. Pero, a qué se resumiría? Potter lo ayudaría ahora? O estaría convencido de que lo que hiciera el Ministro estaba bien?

Y, Draco tenía las agallas para pedírselo?

Los otros en la habitación lo veían con expectación. Se decidió, como sabía que lo haría, como sabía que tenía, "Hagan lo que sea necesario. No me importa el dinero, o todo lo demás. Sólo – No puedo renunciar a la Mansión. Yo - " No pudo terminar.

Eso pareció ser la señal que todos necesitaban para marcharse, porque Redmund y los otros reunieron sus papeles y se pusieron de pie.

"Le estaremos informando de nuestro progreso con lechuzas diarias Sr. Malfoy, déjenos saber de cualquier información que nos pueda ayudar para ganar"

Draco Malfoy estaba de nuevo en guerra.

**...**

_Beneath the trees we slumbered; and in the wings of Azrael, slowly, we faded to black. _

_**Bajo los árboles dormitamos, y en las alas de Azrael, lentamente, nos desvanecimos.**_

Scarlet Seraph

Draco repasó lentamente las misivas matutinas de sus abogados mientras cruzaba el recibidor de camino al estudio. Al término de la sustancial correspondencia, estaba irritado y cuestionó el porqué sus abogados lo llenaban con todos los interminables detalles – no les había pagado tanto precisamente para eso? Al pasar de las semanas vió como su caso era construido argumento por argumento, al principio tenía curiosidad y después completamente sumergido en la labor que tan bien desempeñaban intentando esclarecer su posición, exponiendo sus argumentos buenos y malos. Si no importara tanto, podría haberse fascinado con las posiciones cuidadosamente diseñadas, los argumentos viscerales, las ideas presentadas lógicamente para que, si funcionaban, llevaran a un buen juicio.

Nada era claro. Existía la posibilidad real que perdiera todo ante el Ministerio, estaban hurgando tercamente por ello. Sin embargo, contrario a sus tendencias Slytherin, y porque importaba muchísimo, aún prefería tener esperanzas.

Se distrajo al pasar por un lugar especialmente brillante que iluminaba el tercer tramo de la gran escalera. Estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con la Mansión para apreciar que esta intrusión solar solo ocurría en esta época del año en particular. La luz del sol era tan recurrente y predecible como las estaciones, se remontaba tiempo atrás a la época en que la Mansión fue construida, y se extendía hacia el futuro hasta que él ya no lo pudiera apreciar. Pausó, entonces se movió hacia el tibio lugar y se sentó, sintiendo cómo los rayos calentaban rápidamente sus pantalones negros y su camisa.

Instantáneamente, fue transportado a un momento muy lejano – la primera vez que conoció a Gregory Goyle.

**...****...**

Su primera imagen de Gregory fue la de un niño tímido que se escondía detrás de la figura de su padre. Goyle Senior estaba saludando a Lucius y despidiendo enormes cantidades de cenizas que había retenido de la chimenea. Draco solo podía verlo – no había conocido a otros niños excepto a Pansy Parkinson, quien era su mejor amiga – y Gregory se había removido incómodamente bajo su escrutinio. Recordó haber disfrutado la sensación de poder que le daba la incomodidad de Gregory. Observándolos detenidamente, Lucius los había presentado correctamente. Después los dos hombres se dirigieron al estudio, dejando claro implícitamente que los niños se debían entretener en otro lugar.

Tomó la manga de Gregory y lo jaló insistentemente diciendo, "Vamos". No se sorprendió – tal vez debía sorprenderse – cuando Gregory lo siguió sin decir palabra, como si la trancisión entre seguir las órdenes de su padre y las órdenes de Draco fuera un talento nato. Draco se dirigía hacia una de las salas del primer piso – incluso en ese momento protegía con gran ahínco la privacidad de su habitación de los extraños – cuando notó la luz del sol en la escalera y se desvió. Gregory, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de dirección, casi se tropieza, pero Draco sintió como recuperó el balance mientras intentaba ocultar su vergüenza. Como si complacer los gustos de Draco fuera su segunda naturaleza. Como si los deseos de Draco superaran los suyos propios.

Ya le gustaba este chico nuevo.

Se sentó en el tercer escalón, sintiendo como el sol calentaba su pálida piel, aún mas rápido al hacer contacto con su ropa negra. Gregory titubeó, después se sentó a su lado, no demasiado cerca, evitando intencionalmente bloquear cualquier rayo de sol que llegara a Draco. Si giraba un poco su cabeza, podía ver a Gregory observándolo, su boca ligeramente abierta, sus manos retorciendo su manga nerviosamente. Draco cerró sus ojos a la luz del sol, sintiendo el calor que entraba por la ventana, sintiendo la mirada del niño a su lado, sintiendo el nexo tentativo entre ellos. Era feliz sabiendo que ahora podía tener ya un amigo hombre, justo como su padre. La idea era realmente confortante. Cerró los ojos.

El niño al lado de él tosió, tartamudeó un poco, y después dejó salir, "Eres un ángel?"

Sorprendido, volteó a verlo, "Qué?"

"Eres un ángel?" repitió Gregory, un poco mas bajo, como si se diera cuenta de que había dicho algo inusual, tal vez algo que lo hubiera ofendido.

No tenía idea de cómo contestar, así que permaneció callado, sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos ante la inesperada pregunta. Para ser honestos, no sabía realmente qué era un ángel. Recordó una fotografía que había visto de una criatura etérea, con enormes alas, rodeada de brillantes rayos de luz. Pero ese ángel era una mujer, no un niño pequeño de ojos grises sentado en una escalera usando su túnica casual.

Gregory se incomodó, como si hubiera dicho algo insusual, pero continuó, "Eres tan bonito, y estás brillando. He visto ángeles antes, y se ven justo como tú. Brillan"

"Dónde?" Gregory pareció no conectar la pregunta con lo que acababa de decir, así que lo intentó de nuevo, "Dónde has visto angeles?"

"Oh, tenemos una ventana en nuestra casa, una ventana de colores. Ya sabes, de las que forman una imagen. Y hay angeles en ella"

"Los angeles son niñas"

"Los nuestros son niñas y niños. Los niños pueden ser angeles"

"Con alas?" Ya había olvidado que Gregory no era tan rápido como él, así que lo construyó, "Los ángeles en tu ventana tienen alas?"

"Sí, alas, sí"

"Bueno, yo no tengo alas"

"No Draco" Podía ver al otro niño checando su espalda para estar seguro, "Aún no"

Entonces, Gregory esperaba que le crecieran las alas? Se sintió más emocionado. Podría disfrutar – no, estaba seguro de que lo disfrutaría – un par de alas nuevas. Sabía que los dragones tenían alas – tenía muchas fotografías de dragones que le habían regalado, y muchas veces se había imaginado a sí mismo, como su nombre, volando por los cielos viajando libremente. Sus padres nunca le habían dicho que le crecerían alas, pero también, sabía que sus padres le ocultaban muchos secretos. Tal vez este era otro.

Pero si era un secreto, no le debía decir a Gregory. No de inmediato. Tal vez cuando fueran mejores amigos, entonces podría. Supuso que sería difícil ocultar las alas.

Gregory lo observaba como si esperara que le crecieran alas de inmediato, que las sacara de algún lugar secreto y las desdoblara mientras observaba. Parecía que quisiera tocarlo, pero Draco ya sabía que no se atrevería, que ya había registrado intuitivamente sus límites.

Gregory hizo un último intento de conversación, "Mi padre me dijo, antes de venir, que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso contigo. Dijo que tu eras un niño especial"

Oh. Ya había escuchado eso, de su padre, de su madre, de otros Malfoy. No pensó que todos los demás lo supieran, y se sintió súbitamente más cálido ante el reconocimiento.

Eventualmente, Draco renunció reticentemente a la idea de que era un ángel de incógnito de alguna manera. Pero por todo el tiempo que conoció a Gregory, dudaba que el otro chico hubiera renunciado a la idea. Desde ese día hasta que fue asesinado. Gregory siempre lo trató como si fuera una creatura etérea, alguien que venía de más allá de su mundo, incluso más allá de la magia. Nunca lo entendió, pero jamás abusó de eso, se aprovechó algunas veces, pero lo respetaba de todas maneras. Parecía reconfortar a Gregory, el hecho de que su mejor amigo fuera un ángel, incluso si nadie más lo reconocía. Gregory lo sabía – una creencia simple para un chico simple – y eso era suficiente.

Suficiente para seguir a su amigo, su ángel, al servico del Señor Oscuro. Y después, al servicio de la Orden. Porque ahí era donde su ángel lo había guiado.

Donde Draco lo dejó atrás. No intentó siquiera sacarlo – lo dejó atrás para que lo mataran. No podía arriesgarse a regresar para ver que lo enterraran apropiadamente, y cómo se arrepentía por eso.

Al final, pensó amargamente, Gregory había estado en lo correcto. Se levantó del escalón y bajó la escalera, estremeciéndose ante el repentino escalofrío que lo recorrió al retirarse de la cálida luz del sol. Había sido el ángel de Gregory todo el tiempo. El maldito Ángel de la Muerte.

**...**

_Am I the witness or am I the crime,  
A victim of history or just a sign of the times? _

_**Soy el testigo o soy el crimen,**_

_**Una víctima de la historia o solo un signo del tiempo?**_

Woman Be My Country - Johnny Clegg

Dean sabía que las cosas habían llegado finalmente a un punto nulo. Por meses intentó lidiar con la noche en que traicionó a Seamus, pero cada vez que se veían, se encontraba reducido nuevamente a un incómodo silencio. Seamus estaba empezando a notar que había algo seriamente mal entre ellos, y Dean sabía que él sospechaba que tenía que ver con su captura e inexplicable escape. Y sin saber qué había pasado, Dean no podía hablar con él para aclararlo.

Pero lo carcomía por dentro.

Sabía que Draco Malfoy tenía la clave. Evitaba pensar en Malfoy, aunque sentía que algún día sería incapaz de ignorarlo más y tendría que buscarlo, aunque fuera para confirmar sus más terribles miedos.

Había traicionado a Seamus, su mejor amigo, y Seamus no recordaba nada. Un hombre sin moral habría agradecido a las estrellas por eso y hubiera pretendido que todo estaba bien. Pero ese no era Dean.

Lo perseguían las pesadillas. Sus días estaban llenos de arrepentimiento. Ya no podía soportar la carga de su propia culpa, no podía aceptar el tipo de persona que era en realidad. Esa imagen intachable que tenía de sí mismo antes de la guerra – el mito de que merecía pertenecer a Gryffindor – había sido una falsa pretensión, sin pruebas y sin cuestionamientos. Porque cuando finalmente enfrentó sus peores miedos, no tuvo el suficiente coraje moral para soportarlo. Para salvarse a sí mismo, había expuesto cobardemente a la persona que debía proteger. No era mejor que un Mortífago.

Se alejó de sus amigos, se dejó envolver por sus dibujos, intentó olvidar aún más de lo que sabía, había sido borrado. Sin éxito alguno.

Así que aquí estaba, levantando un poco el cuello de su camisa para protegerse de la brisa helada de Marzo en Wiltshire, apareciéndose a las puertas de Malfoy Manor después de que su petición por lechuza recibiera una invitación tentativa.

Las puertas de hierro negro se abrieron ante él y recorrió el camino de grava. Las aves matutinas anunciaron su llegada como si fuera una notable celebridad. Al llegar a la puerta, levantó el picaporte y lo dejó caer con un sonoro golpe.

Instantáneamente, la puerta se abrió y fue recibido inmediatamente por un elfo doméstico.

"Sr. Thomas" dijo la chillona voz, "Usted ser bienvenido aquí, porfavor, entre"

Se quitó el abrigo, que fue rápidamente despachado, y siguió al elfo hacia el estudio. Malfoy ya estaba ahí; la delgada figura se acercó a él y le preguntó, "Té? Café? Tal vez algo más fuerte?"

"Té está bien" Mientras Malfoy daba instrucciones al elfo doméstico, Dean se permitió dar un vistazo a la habitación. Siempre imaginó que su compañero de escuela vivía en el lujo, y no era un engaño. Pero tenía experiencia limitada con la riqueza, y no estaba preparado para la abrumadora escala de ésta. Todo lo que había visto era elegante y hermoso, a un grado intimidante. El artista en el podía apreciarlo; el chico del Este de Londres se sintió incómodo y nervioso.

Al terminar las cortesías sociales, Dean fue al meollo del asunto.

"Malfoy" comenzó en un tono serio que había practicado, "Tengo un gran favor que pedirte"

Malfoy se veía intrigado; sus cejas se elevaron, señalándole que continuara.

"Quiero – eso es, te pido que termines el hechizo de memoria que pusiste en mí"

Malfoy fingió inocencia, como Dean sospechaba que haría. No sería persuadido. No ahora. Después de todo este tiempo, no tenía el estómago para digerir la pretención pulida de Malfoy.

"Recuerdo lo suficiente" continuó, "Suficiente para saber que nos ayudaste a escapar. Snape dijo eso en el juicio de tu padre" Al no ver una negación por su parte, prosiguió, "Sé que traicioné a Seamus esa noche. Lo acepto. Pero necesito saber qué pasó después" Estaba implorando, sus palabras eran bajas e intensas, "No puedo vivir conmigo mismo sin saberlo. Lo entiendes?"

"Porqué estás tan seguro de que yo tuve que ver con el hechizo de memoria?", la voz fue fría y distante.

"Lo sé. Seamus y yo sabemos. Seamus no recuerda nada, excepto lo que hemos deducido juntos, pero yo sí. Yo sí"

Pudo ver la resistencia de Malfoy desmoronarse, pero permaneció en silencio.

"La guerra ha terminado. Importa eso ahora?" luchó por mantener su voz neutral sin ser emocional, "Yo... yo de verdad necesito saberlo, Malfoy, porfavor" Había dicho todo lo que se le ocurría, "Porfavor"

"Entiendo"

"No, no creo que puedas entender. Acerca de la traición, quiero decir. Cómo podrías? Tu nunca -"

La cortesía se disolvió en un instante, reemplazada por ira e indignación, "Cómo te atreves a decirme qué entiendo o no? Crees que eres especial Thomas? Que las fallas de los demás no se acercan a la magnitud de las tuyas?"

Avergonzado, logró tartamudear, "No, no quise decir eso"

Malfoy lo observaba fríamente, "Cómo puedes decirme eso, a mí de entre toda la gente? No es como si no supieras quien era yo, lo que hice. Qué tan limpias crees que están mis manos?"

Muy tarde, se dio cuenta de qué tan ofensivas habían sido sus palabras, "Lo siento, no lo pensé antes de decirlo"

Sus disculpas parecieron calmar a Malfoy, "Thomas, todos estamos a un paso de traicionar a todos los que están a nuestro alrededor. Nos gusta pensar que somos nobles, pero hasta que algo pasa que cambia esa ilusión, nunca vemos nuestra propia fealdad. La mayor parte de la gente nunca tiene esa oportunidad"

"Dime" pidió en voz baja.

"Porqué debería?"

Tomó un respiro tranquilizador, "Porque me equivoqué. Sí me entiendes"

Malfoy lo observó por largo rato sin decir nada, después dejó salir un lento suspiro, "No hay razón para no decirte, supongo. Recuerdas a Gregory Goyle?"

Dean asintió. Goyle había sido uno de sus interrogadores esa noche.

"Gregory era mi mejor amigo, incluso antes de Hogwarts. Oh, ya sé que ustedes Gryffindors pensaban que era uno de mis guardaespaldas a sueldo en la escuela. Pero todos pensaban menos de Gregory. No era el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, o el más inteligente. Pero tengo que decir que era el más leal" Malfoy hablaba desde la esquina de la habitación, sin ver a Dean pero concentrándose en algún otro lugar.

"Nunca conocí a Goyle, sólo lo veía en clase. Sabía que se juntaba contigo" admitió Dean.

"Tenía muy pocos amigos, pero yo era uno de ellos. No había nada que no hiciera por mí. Y cuando me uní a los Mortífagos, él me siguió. No por lealtad al Señor Oscuro o por apoyar la causa. No, en absoluto. Gregory no era así – no tenía un gran interés en ideales abstractos"

Dean nunca había visto a Malfoy incómodo, pero ahora trazaba sus dedos lentamente alrededor del borde de su taza de té.

"Gregory nunca supo nada de mí como espía de la Orden, y no me podía arriesgar a decírselo. Estaba muy ocupado salvando mi pellejo. No intenté siquiera hablar con él acerca de lo que quería. Cuando me descubrí, tuve que dejarlo atrás"

"Pero él eligió estar ahí -" comenzó, pero fue abiertamente interrumpido.

"No, él no eligió estar ahí. Eligió estar conmigo y lo abandoné. Hay una diferencia" La cara de Malfoy era inescrutable, "Pero se pone peor, cuando me fui, Gregory dedujo algunas de las cosas que había hecho en contra de los Mortífagos. Finalmente fue con Severus y le dijo lo que sabía, Severus decidió confiar en él. Gregory trabajó en contra de los Mortífagos de ahí en adelante. Pero yo nunca supe"

Ahora Dean entendía porqué Malfoy se había visto tan perturbado en el juicio de Lucius, después de que Snape dijera que Goyle había sido un espía, "Nunca sospeché de él"

"Lástima que tu no fueras un Mortífago en ese momento. Porque eventualmente lo descubrieron. Nunca tuvo el entrenamiento que yo tuve, y no era muy inteligente. Severus pudo enterarse antes de tiempo. Las cosas estaban un poco difíciles porque yo me había marchado – Severus se salvó de ser culpado de todo el fiasco. Pero desvió la paranoia de mi desertación a alguien mas... merecerdor"

"Tuvo suerte"

"No, fue oportunista. Convenció a todos de que mi padre tenía la culpa, y fue él quien terminó bajo el Cruciatus. Qué te parece la irónica justicia?"

Dean no contestó, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"Para ese punto, Gregory estaba perdido sin importar lo que alguien hiciera. Y Severus no podía tener a dos espías de la Orden en su círculo. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer bajo esas circunstancias – lo denunció primero"

"Así que Snape tuvo que traicionarlo, no tú"

Malfoy frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, "Gregory sólo estaba ahí por mí. Se convirtió en un espía por mí. Si no hubiera sido por mí, su madre lo habría enviado a Durmstrang antes del séptimo año con Vincent Crabbe, y se hubiera salvado de todo el desastre. Severus lo traicionó, pero yo lo hice primero"

Dean quería reconfortarlo, sólo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Pero su propia situación le decía que las respuestas nunca eran tan fáciles, "Lo siento"

"Yo tambien lo siento. Por Gregory. Pero no fue el único que tuve que traicionar. He hecho mucho más antes de eso" se puso de pie, "Déjame mostrarte"

Dean siguió a Malfoy fuera del estudio. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras atravesaban el hall, sus pasos haciendo eco alrededor de ellos. Malfoy se detuvo ante una puerta cerrada, murmuró algo para abrirla y entraron.

Se encontró en un salón grande sin ventanas, y por las apariencias, este salón nunca se usaba. La oscuridad estaba en todos lados; la única luz provenía de la varita de Malfoy.

"Lumos" escuchó, y las luces se encendieron a lo largo de cada pared, iluminando los muebles y los sombríos cortinajes.

Del centro del salón, pudo ver una galería de retratos mágicos – Malfoys por todos lados. Aparentemente, las figuras no estaban acostumbradas a ser molestadas, y hubo un murmullo distintivo al principio mientras se despertaban. Las palabras eran indistintas al principio, después empezó a distinguir algo de lo que decían. El ruido fue aún más fuerte.

"Como te atreves a mirarnos!" escuchó, "Traidor a la sangre!"

"No eres digno de estar en nuestra presencia, lárgate de esta casa!"

"Basura traidora"

"Asesino. Es como si hubieras matado a tu padre. Tu madre murió pagando por tu traición!"

"Eres indigno del nombre Malfoy!"

"Te desheredamos!"

"Traidor!"

"Traidor!"

"Traidor!"

Dean se quedó en un silencioso shock mientras el ruido crecía y crecía hasta que estuvo tentado a cubrir sus oídos. Cada uno de los ancestros de Malfoy descargaba su furia en su único descendiente vivo. Por su parte, Malfoy estaba impasivo, la cabeza en alto, aparentemente sin afectarse, pero Dean sabía que era pretensión – como podía soportar escuchar ese odio tan abierto sin sentirlo en cada fibra? Incluso Dean, que no conocía a ninguno de estos magos y brujas, sintió la cruda emoción que lo llenaba todo. De repente, fue demasiado.

Jaló a Malfoy, "Vamos, salgamos de aquí" Por un momento, sintió a Malfoy resistirse, entonces, para su alivio, Malfoy empezó a caminar. Justo antes de la puerta, pausaron frente a un gran retrato – Dean reconoció a Lucius y Narcisa. La pareja estaba escupiendo el mismo epiteto como el resto de sus familiares – traidor, traidor, traidor – y Dean observó como Malfoy asentía ligeramente y cerraba sus ojos. Entonces, finalmente, estaban de regreso en el hall. Malfoy cerró la puerta detrás de él con un suave clic, cortando las voces al mismo tiempo.

Dean aún estaba muy impresionado como para hablar.

Malfoy volteó a verlo con una expresión vacía, "Así que, ya ves, si alguna vez tengo dudas de quién soy o de lo que he hecho, siempre tendré un dispuesto recordador"

No podía ceer que Malfoy escuchara voluntariamente todo ese veneno. "Eso no es lo que eres. Ellos no saben la verdad – como podrían saberlo?"

"Saben que traicioné a Lucius. Eso es un hecho Thomas – lo hice. Pensé que debía, pero no cambia las cosas, no para ellos"

Regresaron al estudio, donde Dean colapsó agradecidamente en su silla, "Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Malfoy lo observó con una sonrisa distante, "Parece ser la tarde de las confesiones, adelante"

"Porqué te quedas aquí? Porqué vivir aquí solo? No tiene demasiadas malas memorias? Quiero decir, las reuniones de Mortífagos, y tu madre..." No quería ser insensible al mencionar su asesinato en una de las habitaciones, "Y la multitud de allá..."

"Bueno, no los visito muy seguido, para ser sinceros"

"Entonces porqué te quedas aquí?"

La mirada seria de Malfoy tenía un toque de perplejidad, "Porqué no me iba a quedar aquí? Es mi hogar"

"Sí, pero debe haber otros lugares donde puedes vivir. Esta no puede ser la única propiedad que tienes"

"No claro que no. Hay un apartamento en Belgravia y un cottage en Marsella. Una mansión a las afueras de Praga. Un dacha en San Petersburgo creo. Un yurt en Mongolia"

"Estás bromeando"

"Sí, bueno, pero solo acerca del yurt" Malfoy le dio una sonrisa provocadora, "Qué creías que significaba ser terriblemente rico? Todas las pepitas de todos sabores de Bertie Bott y un sirviente dedicado únicamente a quitar todas las malas por mi?"

Dean rió, "La verdad es que nunca he pensado en eso en absoluto. Ser rico no es algo con lo que tenga que lidiar"

"Mas lástima aún. Bueno, déjame decirte que la corrupción es una empresa bastante lucrativa. Y los Malfoy la han practicado por generaciones" Frunció un poco el ceño, "Y están los Black..."

"La familia de Sirius?"

Malfoy asintió, "También era la familia de mi madre. Potter no te lo dijo? Oh, bueno, supongo que está avergonzado de la conexión. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, si Sirius Black no hubiera heredado Grimmauld Place a Potter, también sería mío. Bueno, supongo que no lo puedo tener todo." Su cara se hizo mas seria, "Pero Malfoy Manor es a donde pertenezco. Es donde crecí. Amo este lugar"

"De verdad?" Dean encontraba esto increíble, pero claro, él no había sido criado como parte de la aristocracia magica. No tenía ningún afecto especial por los incontables lugares que había llamado casa. "Para mí, la gente siempre hizo un hogar. La construcción, las habitaciones – nada de eso importa mucho"

"Sé que piensas que soy superficial Thomas, pero no puedo evitar sentir afecto por este lugar – mi herencia, mis tradiciones, mis memorias – y sí, de hecho si tengo bellos recuerdos de la Mansión" Su dura respuesta le hizo saber que había ofendido a su anfitrión con su comentario, intentó arreglarlo.

"Nunca he estado en una casa mas bella Malfoy. Sabes que crecí en un vecindario pobre y segregado – o tal vez no lo sabías. No teníamos pepitas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, ni pensar de un sirviente. Sólo que es diferente. No quise sugerir que fuera malo"

Malfoy lo observó curioso, "Segregado? Cómo supieron los Muggles que eras un mago?"

Sonrió ante la confusión de Malfoy, "No, no es así. Claro que no lo sabían. Vivíamos en un vecindario con otros inmigrantes. Un vecindario negro"

Malfoy no parecía muy iluminado por su respuesta, "Un vecindario negro?"

"Sí, soy negro. No lo habías notado?" Rió nerviosamente, entonces de repente lo entendió: "No tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando, verdad?"

El otro hombre, negó con la cabeza.

Dean se encontró en la extraña posición de explicarle el racismo a el que siempre pensó, era el mago más racista que jamás hubiera conocido. Malfoy absorbió su explicación sin comentario alguno.

"Así que es justo como lo de sangre limpia y Muggle que los Mortífagos creían" terminó.

"Pero, el color de la piel? Eso es raro. No tiene nada que ver con qué tipo de mago eres"

"No. Pero ser sangre limpia o no tampoco tiene que ver, cierto? Una vez que eres mago, o eres talentoso en eso, o no lo eres. El resto son circunstancias de nacimiento. Como ser negro"

"No lo sé"

Dean lo observó con reproche, "Bueno, desde mi punto de vista, no he notado alguna diferencia entre ser odiado por ser nacido de Muggles o ser odiado por ser negro"

Malfoy asintió, aparentemente intentando digerir eso, mientras caían en un breve silencio. Después de un momento, Dean regresó al tópico original.

"Ambos concordamos en no enterrar el pasado. Creo que entiendes porque estoy pidiendote que retires el hechizo de memoria"

Observó como desaparecían los últimos vestigios de resistencia, "Está bien. Supongo que no me sorprende tu petición. Y tienes razón – ya no importa. Lo hice para proteger a Severus, pero la guerra ha terminado. O al menos eso me han dicho". Sin pensarlo más, Malfoy deslizó su mano elegantemente para sacar su varita, y dijo las palabras que tanto había esperado Dean: Finite Incantatem.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió como se expandía su memoria, abriendose y finalmente liberando su historia oculta. Observó, como si fuera por primera vez, la cadena de eventos que llevaron a su escape: el cuestionamiento poco eficaz de Goyle y Bryce, la observación silente de Snape, los besos engañosos de Malfoy – una sorpresa en realidad – su rápido escape, las confesiones y admisiones.

Y finalmente, después de meses de intentar recordar la traición de Seamus, pudo recordar finalmente la sensación de los cálidos dedos entre los suyos mientras estaban contra la pared, las palabras susurradas que Seamus le había dicho, el perdón ofrecido libremente y aceptado agradecidamente.

Debió saberlo. Los sentimientos de duda y culpa que había llevado consigo por meses se desvanecieron, reemplazados por una invitadora ligereza, una alegría trascendente.

Había esperado retomar la crónica de su escape, pero lo que también aprendió, lo que fue totalmente inesperado, fue la detallada revelación de las acciones de Malfoy mientras arriesgaba su propia seguridad y se convertía en su salvador.

Se quedó en silencio por una largo rato, absorbiendo la información, intentando entenderlo todo. Finalmente, habló "Gracias. Veo que te debo mi vida. Pero porqué te molestaste en esconder esto después de que terminó la guerra?"

Malfoy se encogió de hombros suavemente, "Quien sabe? Sabes? Parecía una buena idea en ese momento"

Sólo pudo reír, "Creo que sí. Es decir, ninguno de nosotros esperaba que eso pasara en primer lugar. Ya era bastante malo que me hubieran atrapado sabiendo lo que sabía esa noche. Un día más y yo hubiera pedido que borraran todo eso que no se suponía que supiera y nada de eso hubiera sucedido"

"Kismet" murmuró Malfoy suavemente, "Creo que fue destinado a ocurrir"

"Mmm, y a donde fuiste? Después de que nos despedimos"

"Grecia, lo creas o no – oh, lo olvidé, tenemos una villa en Tesalónica – pero solo por un corto tiempo. Después tuve que regresar" Observó a Dean severamente, "Al bando de los angeles, por supuesto. Nunca pude regresar con los Mortífagos después de eso"

"Claro, Carmichael"

Malfoy desvió la vista avergonzado, "Sí, bueno. En ese momento, necesitaba regresar en el punto culminante de las cosas. Y para decirte la verdad, no me arrepentí mucho por haber dejado a los Mortífagos, aunque si estaba bastante enojado contigo en ese momento. Mortifalandia no era exactamente el mejor lugar, o el más cómodo. Incluso para un Malfoy"

Dean sonrió con genuina empatía. Obviamente, había más de Draco Malfoy de lo que había dejado ver a la gente en todos esos años en Hogwarts. No cometería el mismo error de subestimarlo otra vez.

"Sabes – si tu oferta sigue en pie, creo que me gustaría algo mas fuerte después de todo"

Malfoy lo observó con poco disimulada sorpresa, "Claro Thomas"

Siguió su juego, "Oye, llamame Dean. Creo que después de besarme hasta las amigdalas, te lo has ganado"

Antes de que acabara la tarde, habían consumido mucho mas de lo que sospechaban o estaban acostumbrados. La conversación se había hecho más cálida con cada momento, impulsada por lo que reconoció como caros intoxicantes, aislamiento en común, y su afinidad tentativa que crecía con cada momento. Para el final de la fiesta privada, había extraído una promesa de Draco – Draco, ímagintate, reflexionó embriagado – de que se sentaría para él en su estudio al día siguiente. Pero no muy temprano por la mañana – ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

**...**

_Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be,  
as a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy. _

_**Ven como eres, como eras, como quiero que seas,**_

_**Como amigo, como amigo, como un viejo enemigo.**_

Come as You Are - Nirvana

Una simple dosis de poción para la resaca no tuvo el efecto deseado esta mañana, pensó Dean. Era un milagro que no se hubiera escindido al Aparecerse después de haber visitado Malfoy Manor. Y Malfoy – Draco, se corrigió mentalmente – había prometido sentarse para él hoy. Se preguntaba si aparecería, o si había sido una promesa inducida por el licor, queriendo ser cortésmente excusada.

De todas formas se preparó mentalmente para la visita.

Sorpresivamente, un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos pre-almuerzo, y la puerta se abrió ante su hechizo. Draco asomó tentativamente la cabeza por la puerta – aquí no había elfos domésticos – y ofreció un silencioso saludo.

"Hola Draco" contestó, complacido al recordar el uso del primer nombre del otro hombre, "Pasa"

El apartamento de Dean era un combinación desbalanceada entre un espacio de vivienda decente y una excelente iluminación en el estudio, y la iluminación ganó. Estaba mucho más consiente de sus carencias después de haber pasado el día anterior en la casa de Draco. Todo el departamento podría haber entrado en el salón de retratos de la Mansión con suficiente espacio libre.

Deseando secretamente haber arreglado un poco mas, pateó un poco la ropa sucia y abrió un camino hacia el sofá. "Tengo café, quieres un poco?"

"Sí, gracias" Draco titubeó un instante, después movió una pila de revistas, y se sentó, pero no se veía muy relajado. Su espalda estaba un poco muy derecha, sus manos acomodaban una imperfección invisible en su manga, y sus ojos iban de un lado a otro de la habitación, viendo todo excepto a Dean.

"Ya vuelvo", unos cuantos pasos lo llevaron a su diminuta cocina. Mientras buscaba un par de tazas limpias en los gabinetes, intentando controlar sus nervios, estuvo tentado momentáneamente a recurrir al licor, para intentar resucitar su camaradería inducida por el alcohol, pero su estómago se reveló a la idea. Incluso el olor a café no tenía su usual atractivo.

"Cómo te gusta el tuyo?" preguntó.

"Blanco, por favor"

Sacó la leche de la nevera, dudando un poco al ver la fecha de caducidad y oliéndola tentativamente. Parecía estar bien. Vertió un poco en las dos tazas. De último minuto, tomó una caja de bizcochos, entonces se detuvo. No podía llevarle la caja a su invitado y esperar que éste sacara el bocadillo – necesitaban un plato. Dejando todo de nuevo, buscó su mejor plato, tardándose un poco más para que los biscochos no se vieran desordenados. Excepto que ahora, tendría dificultades para llevar el café y el plato. Tenía una bandeja de servicio?

Dando vuelta demasiado rápido para checar, se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la puerta que había dejado abierta mientras buscaba el plato.

"Mierda"

"Estás bien?"

"Sí, solo - " Me dí un llamado a despertar. Qué estaba pensando? Intentando impresionar a Draco Malfoy con una taza de rancio café barato y golosinas de supermercado? Era un artista independiente en ascenso, y debería dejar de actuar como si no lo fuera. No tenía delicadas galletas servidas en una bandeja de colección, no tenía un devoto elfo doméstico para servirle, y obviamente no tenía una lujosa mansión para disfrutarlos.

Pero también, no tenía un salón lleno de retratos ancestrales que lo despreciaran.

Logró llevar muy detenidamente ambas tazas en una mano y el plato en la otra, suspiró y fue a la sala.

"Llevemos esto al estudio, te parece?"

El estudio era la pieza central de su apartamento, y lo tenía mucho más ordenado que el resto del lugar. Sintió la tensión desvanecerse mientras recorría todo con la vista, al fin cómodo.

Draco lo recorrió lentamente, deteniéndose ante los dibujos, la mayoría incompletos, que estaban colgados en las paredes. "Estos son buenos" dijo y sonrió, "Para ser honesto, no sabía que esperar"

"Pero dibujaba en la escuela"

"Sí, creo que eso escuché, pero nunca ví tu trabajo"

"Dumbledore permitió que hiciera una exhibición para los estudiantes, el último mes de escuela. No te entera -"

"Debió ser después de que me fui" dijo Draco en voz baja, y Dean se sintió como un idiota.

"Cierto. Lo siento"

"Quiero decir, que no esperaba perritos y gatitos, pero se me ocurrió anoche, después de que te fuiste, que no tenía idea de si eras serio en esto de dibujar. Es bueno saber que estoy en manos competentes"

"Gracias"

"Debo confesar, que nunca he hecho nada como esto. Es totalmente nuevo para mí, así que tendrás que decirme qué hacer"

"No hay problema, todos mis modelos son amateurs"

Draco volteó para observar el dibujo más cercano a él, algo que Dean estaba haciendo de la hija mas joven de su casero, en pago por la renta, "No se mueven"

Dean sonrió. "No, solo hago retratos muggles. Cuando dibujo, me gusta capturar un solo momento, y necesito definir ese momento. Es más... no lo sé, honesto tal vez. Los retratos mágicos cambian demasiado, a mi me parece que los protagonistas tienen mucho poder. No me gusta eso. Como artista, yo quiero ser el que tenga el control"

Draco sonrió, "Desearía que los artistas que pintaron a los Malfoy se hubieran sentido de la misma manera"

"Ya lo imagino. Bueno, puedo garantizar que este retrato Malfoy nunca tendrá la última palabra"

Draco rió abiertamente y Dean notó que finalmente se había relajado.

"Ven, sientate" puso su mano en el hombro de Draco, el primer toque casi siempre causaba que los modelos se sintieran incómodos, pero no hubo reacción. Muy bien.

Lo llevó a un punto donde la luz era difusa. "Aquí es la parte donde todos se ponen un poco cohibidos. Te voy a ver por un rato desde diferentes ángulos. Lo que busco es una manera en particular en la que cae la luz, las pocisiones que parezcan mas expresivas, ideas de lo que quiero mostrar en mi dibujo"

"Está bien"

"Siéntete libre de hablar, rascarte la nariz, estirarte cuando lo necesites. Yo te avisaré cuando esté trabajando en una parte que necesite estar quieta, pero eso no sucederá en un buen rato" Tomó las manos de Draco en las suyas y sacudió sus brazos ligeramente para relajar sus hombros.

"Me vas a dibujar todo, o solo la cabeza?"

"Aún no lo sé. Déjame ver que se me ocurre, gira tu cabeza hacia la izquierda... sí, ahí"

Dean nunca podía ver a una persona sin imaginarse automáticamente cómo los dibujaría. Cómo podría arreglar sus facciones, su postura, su expresión al evocar una emoción. Cuando podía, se quedaba viendo a la persona tanto como le era posible. Pero nunca se permitió observar a Draco de esa manera. Cuando ambos eran jóvenes, se había dejado intimidar por la manera en que Draco se comportaba – todo resentimiento y oposición. La gente no se arriesgaba a dejarse atrapar observándolo por miedo a sus guardaespaldas. Dean lo había observado desde una distancia prudente, sabiendo que Draco estaba muy por encima de su liga.

"Mueve tu cabeza lentamente de derecha a izquierda, y después de arriba hacia abajo. Oye, eso es genial!"

Se dio cuenta de inmediato que Draco era el sueño de cualquier artista. La manera en que la luz definía su cara con una pálida luminiscencia y sombras contrastantes – los agudos ángulos de sus mejillas, su barbilla puntiaguda y los párpados algo prominentes, su exquisita boca – todo esto hace que los dedos de Dean hormigueen por un lápiz. Cada giro de la cabeza de Draco revela una tenue insinuación, otra persona. Puede sentir como crece su emoción ante la perspectiva de capturar algunas de ellas, y tiene que forzarse a continuar su usual evaluación.

"Qué ves cuando me muevo así?"

"Estoy viendo sombras y contrastes mas que nada. Y como cambian tus facciones de un ángulo a otro"

"Hay suficiente luz para eso?"

"Para empezar sí. Pero déjame intentar algo" Toma una lampara sin sombras y la enciende, "Con esto puedo resaltar diferentes cosas. Cuando la pongo aquí - ", puso el foco casi en el piso, "- puedo hacerte ver siniestro y espeluznante. Desde aquí arriba te ves angelical. Incluso más si lo pongo detrás de ti, así... la luz brilla a través de su cabello y pareces claramente etéreo"

Draco rió, "Eso sería algo nuevo"

Dean puso la lampara abajo y la apagó, "Ven a este banquillo y veremos lo que el sol hace contigo"

"Cosas malas. Quemaduras, pecas. Pasaré cualquier día en una mazmorra" Se puso de pie gracilmente y caminó hacia el banco. Dean habría estado satisfecho solo de verlo caminar – tenía una gracia y elegancia naturales cuando se movía. La mayoría de la gente tardaba horas en sacudirse la incomodidad, pero Draco se manejaba con innata confianza.

"Ahora voy a ver como se ve tu cuerpo en la luz natural." Hizo con Draco varios ejercicios, y éste hacía preguntas acerca de lo que estaba haciendo y porqué. Todos los signos de nerviosismo habían desaparecido.

"Siéntate de lado, inclínate hacia delante, y enlaza tus brazos alrededor de tus rodillas. Muy bien, así. Descansa la cabeza en tus rodillas, ahá, ahora voltea hacia acá. Cierra tus ojos"

Después de un minuto, Draco dijo, "Me voy a dormir así, creo que lo de anoche me está pasando factura"

"Está bien, entonces, arriba! Arriba!" Draco se puso de pie, esperando la siguiente instrucción, "Tengo lo justo para mantenerte despierto"

Buscó alrededor del estudio y encontró con la vista un artefacto con una punta algo prominente que estaba a un lado de su mesa. Eso sería suficiente. Tomó su varita y la transformó en una espada de utilería, pasándola a Draco con un asentimiento, "Toma, en garde"

Draco vió la espada, entonces a él, con un poco de disgusto, "Filistino, no servirá" sacando su propia varita, cambió la simple espada de hoja plana por una con mucho mejor aspecto, "Ahora, esto es un arma apropiada. En garde" Hizo una pose bastante exagerada.

Dean no pudo evitar reír, "Adelante, diviértete"

"No tengo un oponente" vió expectantemente a Dean.

"Oh, no. De ninguna manera. Soy horrible con objetos filosos y puntiagudos. Tendrás que imaginarlo"

Así que Draco lo hizo. Embistió y se batió con un enemigo invisible, girando y evadiendo con genuina intensidad y pasión, mientras Dean lo observaba anonadado. Finalmente, respirando con dificultad y transpirando un poco, Draco terminó su solitaria batalla.

Dean le llevó un vaso de agua.

"Gracias" dijo Draco, aún respirando dificultosamente, "No sabía que ser modelo iba a ser tan activo"

"No lo es. Hice una excepción para ti"

Draco bajó el vaso un poco y lo vió con una sonrisa, "Cobrándotelo de la escuela? Y aquí estoy yo pensando que somos amigos"

"Intentaré ser indulgente entonces" dijo, sorprendido y complacido ante el comentario casual de Draco.

"Puedes empezar por quitarme de estos condenados rayos de sol"

"Claro. Me gustaría que regresaras al banquillo en el que empezamos" Draco se colapsó en éste fingiendo estar exhausto, y Dean se compadeció de él y conjuró un hechizo refrescante en su dirección

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró al sentir el aire frío recorrer su cara, "Mmmm, gracias"

"Estoy listo para empezar a dibujar, así que te puedes quedar como estás", su mente bullía justo como Draco hace algunos momentos. Por hoy, un semblante relajado, ojos cerrados, mejillas. Empezó.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en cordial conversación – quién se había casado con quien, dónde habían terminado todos, qué hacían ahora – interrumpidos por las cortas instrucciones de Dean y las preguntas subsecuentes de Draco.

Finalmente, Dean se detuvo. "Descanse soldado", ante la mirada cuestionante de Draco, dijo, "Terminé por hoy"

"Puedo ver?"

"Claro" giró la tabla para que Draco pudiera ver su trabajo e intentó no preocuparse por lo que dijera.

"Oh, es bueno. Nunca me había visto de lado. De verdad me veo así?"

"Sí, te ves diferente desde diferentes ángulos. De hecho, mucho más que cualquier persona que haya dibujado"

"Eso es bueno?"

"Muy bueno. Significa que hay muchas maneras en las que te puedo dibujar", estaba por describirle algunas de las ideas que tenía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Draco sólo le había prometido un día.

"Terminarías este primero?"

Asintió, complacido porque Draco lo sugiriera, "Si puedes venir y sentarte, lo haré"

Draco lo vió con sopresa, "Oh, asumí que querrías que lo hiciera, quieres?"

Dean sonrió, "Absolutamente, temí que no quisieras"

"No, es interesante. Quiero decir, aprender como se hace"

"Es interesante que hagamos esto juntos para empezar. Quién lo hubiera dicho?"

"Bueno, vivimos en tiempos interesantes"

Dean había estado guardando sus lápices, pero se detuvo para ver hacia arriba, "Es gracioso que lo digas así"

Las cejas de Draco se elevaron con una pregunta implícita.

"Es una Maldición Muggle China... que vivas en tiempos interesantes"

Draco sonrió ligeramente, "No sabía que los Muggles tuvieran maldiciones"

"Oh, claro que sí, solo que no tienen ningún poder para hacerlas realidad"

"Hmm, supongo que eso es bueno. Creo que he tenido mi parte de vivir en tiempos interesantes. Después de los últimos años, estoy listo para un prolongado hechizo de aburrimiento"

Tal vez, pensó Dean, Draco sólo necesitaba un tipo diferente de maldición.

**...**

_So I live, that's about all I can say; I breathe nearly every day._

_**Así que vivo, eso es casi todo lo que puedo decir; respiro casi cada día**_

I Live - The Fixx

Draco adoraba el laberinto de la Mansión; era uno de sus lugares favoritos para relajarse. Entre las antigüedades del resto de la vivienda, el laberinto era prácticamente nuevo, construido bajo mandato de su madre. Ocupaba un lugar en un punto bajo rodeado por fragantes cedros. Diminutas cajas de madera rodeaban su camino hecho de ladrillo, sin sugerir confinamiento, sino para guiar la dirección de los pies humanos. El camino iba hacia adentro y hacia fuera una y otra vez, girando y doblando ligeramente hacia el centro. Estaba diseñado para una pacífica contemplación.

Hoy en día era el lugar perfecto para caminar y desprenderse de sus inestables emociones. Ignoró estoicamente la suave lluvia que empezó a caer, simplemente cerrando un poco más su capa de lana. El vínculo del laberinto con su madre ayudó a calmarlo – sólo había pasado un mes desde su asesinato. No había sospechosos identificados, pero no estaba sorprendido. Sabía quienes habían sido sus ejecutores – cuál Mortífago se había ensuciado las manos no importaba.

No habían ido tras ella, claro; no de manera particular. Nada que su madre hubiera hecho había sido remotamente interesante para los Mortífagos. Era una criatura concentrada solo en placeres materiañes – vistas, esencias, toques, sabores. Este laberinto era puramente Narcissa – un lujo civilizado alejado de la atmósfera de caos Mortífago que había ignorado tan profundamente.

No, su víctima real había sido Draco. Con Lucius incapaz de protegerla, Narcissa se convirtió en algo descartable. Los Mortífagos solo buscaron la manera de afectar a Draco y la explotaron al máximo. Las protecciones de la Mansión no estaban diseñadas para impedir el paso de los amigos de Lucius; Draco había reconocido demasiado tarde que la entrada estaba abierta de par en par para sus enemigos.

Y extrañaba a su madre, más de lo que habría predicho dada su historia. El único retrato de ella en la Mansión era donde aparecía con Lucius, y se rehusaba a visitarlo. Pensó en que había otro de ella sola en Grimmauld Place – de vez en cuando pensaba en pedírselo a Potter, pero no había reunido el coraje. No quería tener con Potter la conversación que resultaría de su pedido.

Mientras caminaba, se daba cuenta de cómo su vida se había convertido en este laberinto. Dando vueltas, adentro y afuera, vagando solo hasta llegar al centro – un falso destino, porque nada le esperaba al final del camino. Sólo podía dar la vuelta y caminar nuevamente sus pasos que cada vez tenían menos sentido.

"Draco" Levantó la cabeza ante el inesperado llamado, para ver a Severus caminando en su dirección mas allá de una pequeña abertura entre los cedros.

Se detuvo en el camino y observó como su visitante descendía por el húmedo pasto que cubría la pequeña colina, hasta que llegó a su lado.

"Severus" su antiguo profesor no era tan bueno ignorando la lluvia como él; ya empezaba a empaparse y se veía bastante turbado, y sus zapatos estaban completamente enlodados.

Severus le regaló una mirada enojada, "Creí que sólo los Gryffindors tenían tan poco sentido como para salir a caminar en medio de la lluvia"

Sonrió, "Y yo creí que los Slytherins tenían suficiente sentido común como para usar capas a prueba de agua con este clima", dejó el camino, cruzando sobre las pequeñas cajas de madera y saliendo del laberinto, "Quieres pasar a la casa por un poco de té?"

Severus dio una mirada aún más enojada a la colina de regreso a la Mansión.

Notó el disgusto y sonrió suavemente, "No te preocupes Severus, podemos aparecernos desde aquí"

**...**

Sully trajó el té al salón de descanso del ala este, donde cedía lentamente el fuego a las cenizas. Ambos sillones con orejas habían sido acercados a la chimenea, y los dos hombres observaron las llamas danzantes, permitiendo que la calidez y el calor reemplazaran al escalofrío de sus ropas.

"Han reconsiderado los goblins de Gringotts tu herencia?" preguntó Severus, Draco le había estado enviando las noticias que considerada apropiadas, sin detenerse mucho en los detalles, sino pidiendo consejo cuando lo necesitaba.

"No hay razón que los haa reconsiderar. A decir verdad, creo que les gusta la ambigüedad, y hasta que no haya una lápida a la cual escupirle, no hay nada que pueda hacer"

Silencio

"Sólo dime lo que tienes que decir. Siempre has sido terrible para la plática ligera"

Severus frunció el ceño, "Tal vez sea porque nunca se me ha permitido practicarla"

Rió con ganas, "Disculpame! Sé que no vinicste desde Hogwarts para hablar de los detalles de mi herencia. Y estoy seguro que tampoco viniste a discutir política gobblin."

"Claro que no. No puede un amigo venir a visitar sin ser acribillado en la puerta? O es que ya me has dado Veritaserum, y solo esperas a que haga efecto"

Apreció el modo casual en que Severus le recordó sus inolvidables conversaciones bajo el efecto de la poción. Se podía incluso reír –ahora – de su vergonzosa admisión acerca de querer algo con Severus – por fortuna, habían pasado por alto su capricho escolar y ahora tenían una amistad mucho más fructífera, basada en temperamentos mutuos y experiencias horribles, pero en común.

"Claro que sí. Veritaserum, como un sabio y viejo profesor me dijo una vez, es la poción más utilizada en el mundo mágico."

"Viejo?"

"Bueno, sabio de todas maneras. Tal vez no tan viejo, ahora que lo pienso"

"Con esa descripción corregida, creo que conozco al profesor"

"Claro que lo conoces" permitió que una misteriosa sonrisa apareciera en su cara, "Ahora, dime todo acerca de tu clandestina vida amorosa Severus. Parece que el chisme no llega hasta estos lugares del sur. Lo único que sé es que hay una nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles. Una muy soltera y sin compromiso, profesora. O al menos eso dicen."

Severus frunció el ceño de Nuevo, "Quien, hasta donde a mi me importa, se mantendrá de esa manera. Y cómo está tu vida amorosa estos días Draco?"

"Increíblemente inexistente"

"Me sorprendes. Un prospecto rico y atractivo como tú?"

"No es tan difícil de entender. Primero, está el pequeño asunto de ser gay, tiende a reducir el rango de prospectos bastante. Después está la reputación de hijo-de-despreciable-Mortífago que parezco haber adquirido. Seguida cercanamente por la reputación de innefable-espía-de-lealtad-indeterminada que me inventé. Así que cualquier candidato se ha esfumado del paisaje"

"Lamento escuchar eso, pero las posibilidades son casi nulas en Wiltshire para empezar. Tal vez deberías probar en diferentes aguas"

"Severus, de verdad. La próxima vez estarás enviando anuncios anónimos a 'El Profeta' en nombre mío. Mago solitario buscando conocer a otro igual. De terrible e impresionante reputación. Sin prospecto de cambiar"

"Y, estás solo aquí?"

Meneó la cabeza con incredulidad, "Ya veo. Has venido a compartir mi hospitalidad mientras planeas descubrir mis más profundos secretos? Espías al espía? Te recordaré que aprendí del mejor"

Severus inclinó su copa en reconocimiento, "Me alegra escucharte admitirlo"

Cambió el tema, "No es que no me agrade tu compañía, pero, porqué estás aquí?"

Severus dejó suavemente la tasa sobre la mesa antes de responder, "He venido a invitarte a que visites Hogwarts"

Escondió su sorpresa ante la propuesta, y respondió de la manera mas neutral que se le ocurrió, "Hogwarts? Porqué?"

"Creí que te gustaría escaparte de este lugar por un tiempo"

Draco, al no estar preparado, no contestó. Severus era, probablemente, la última pesona que el habría esperado mostrara preocupación por su estado mental.

"Estás rodeado de viejos recuerdos y fantasmas aquí, con las lechuzas de tus abogados por única compañía. No es sano para un hombre joven"

"Es mi hogar" dijo en voz baja.

"Es un maldito ataúd vertical Draco!"

Finalmente, dejó salir su enojo, "Entonces qué es Hogwarts? Sólo un viaje al pasado. Dime cuál es peor"

"Entonces ve a Londres. O París, o al maldito Timbuktu, no importa" Severus se inclinó hacia delante, su mirada era intensa, "No te conviertas en un fantasma de este lugar. Hemos visto demasiadas vidas desperdiciadas por la guerra. No te conviertas en otra casualidad al quedarte aquí y ver la vida pasar"

No sabía que decir en su defensa; se sentía como si hubiera perdido una discusión antes de que ésta empezara, "Yo no -"

"Lo haces. Lo veo. Qué haces con tus días? No ves a nadie, vives en esta enorme casa vacía como un ermitaño. Pasas tus horas poco a poco conversando con los retratos? Juegas solitario y bebes whisky? Planeas maneras de irritar a tu elfo doméstico - "

"Ya lo entiendo"

"De verdad?" la cara tan expresiva de Severus era demasiado intimidante para verla por mucho tiempo.

"Qué quieres que te diga?" se recargó en su silla, derrotado. "No sé que debo hacer ahora, ni si quiera terminé la escuela. Y para ser honestos, no hay muchas ofertas para un espía sin empleo. Considerate afortunado de que tienes un trabajo" sonrió brevemente, "Así que dime tu mejor consejo vocacional, Severus, soy todo oídos"

Severus le permitió ese pobre intento de humor, "Justos como un Malfoy, buscando por un loco que le haga el trabajo pesado", se relajó u se recargó en su silla, aparentemente satisfecho de tener la razón, "Incluso mi mas joven estudiante nacido de muggles te diría al verte aquí, que consiguieras una vida, como lo dicen tan crudamente."

"Tengo una vida. Sólo que no es muy fructífera de momento" Draco permitió que su frustración coloreara su voz, "Y tú tendrás de que hablar, vives en una mazmorra. Desde cuando te convertiste en un experto en cómo levar una vida social activa?"

"Guarda tus garras Draco, sólo intento ayudarte"

"Sí, muchas gracias" los labios de Draco estaban apretados en una fina línea exasperada, y finalmente levanto la vista. Algo en su conversación le pareció muy gracioso – el ciego guiando al ciego – y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa pacífica. "Lo siento"

"Draco, no te preocupes demasiado. No importa demasiado qué hagas después. Acomoda libros en Flourish y blotts. Despacha helado en Florean Fortescue. Barre la lechucería en el Ministerio. Mientras hagas algo. Preferiblemente lejos de aquí"

"Yo... lo pensaré"

"Hazlo, y después actúa. Entre más rápido mejor"

"Está bien" esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

"Honestamente, no creo que nadie de tu generación tuvo la oportunidad de ser un adolescente sin rumbo. Cómo podrían? Mírate – criado con nada más que años de la influencia de Voldemort sobre tu casa, y forzado a ir a la guerra antes de que tuvieras dieciocho" Severus se enderezó, apuntando su argumento, "Esto puede sonar extraño viniendo de mí, pero necesitas aprender a ser infantil y tonto, mientras aún eres joven. Por Merlín Draco, sólo tienes veintiuno. Vives como si tuvieras ochenta"

Titubeó, y Draco se preguntó si después de ese discurso tan informal habría algo que pudiera hacerlo todo mas incómodo, "Sabes, no fue una coincidencia que los miembros de la Orden aparecieran en el funeral de tu madre. Hay gente ahí que se preocupa por ti. Déjalos mostrártelo. No cometas el error de pensar que estás solo en este mundo" Su voz descendió hasta que Draco apenas pudo escuchar lo siguiente, "No cometas los mismos errores que yo"

**...**

Muchas gracias por leer, sus reviews son la mejor recompensa.

**:x:x****:amy-lee-malfoy:x:x:**


End file.
